Dragon Ball Universe!
by Saiyanfoeva
Summary: During a sparring session with the saiyans on a distant planet, something happens, unleashing a terrible evil! What's worse, that evil has sent Gotenks and Goku to Ninjato! What will happen to Goten and Trunks as they scour the Naruto world? What will the evil do to the DBZ-verse? Find out here! M for future lemons. NOT YAOI, please review.
1. Prologue, how the years go by!

"**Authors notes/Chapter title"**

"_Thoughts_**"**

"Story details**"**

" "Talking" **"**

* * *

**Okay guys, here is my new story! Sorry that I discontinued the story "Finally", of Higurashi (which is now up for adoption), but 1. I had TOTAL writers block on it, and 2. My computer broke and I couldn't keep going on with new chapters because I couldn't afford to fix it for a while. Anyway, on to the first chapter of "Dragon Ball Universe". I would like to point out two things before I begin however. First, I will NOT be nerfing the DBZ characters or powering up any of the characters from other anime's. Second, I will have to return my computer to school in a week or two, so the story may be delayed for a few days. Also, *****important!***** In this fic, since GT is non-cannon in the first place, I will be doing my own spin of the after years of Z, so disregard DBGT in this fic. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Saiyanfoeva: "Hey, Veggie, do the disclaimer will ya?" **

**Vegeta: "Tsk, only if you make me stronger than Kakarot!"**

**Saiyanfoeva: "Hmm… how about equal, deal?"**

**Vegeta: "Hmph, fine."**

**Saiyanfoeva: "Okay then, get to it."**

**Vegeta: "I'll do it when I feel li- DB/Z/GT and Naruto, nor any of the characters in this fic, other than Tora, belong to Saiyanfoeva… WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"**

**Saiyanfoeva: "It's called writers magic, Veggie, don't get so angry, or I'll make you sprout 7 vagina's."**

**Vegeta: "N-never mind…"**

**Saiyanfoeva: "Okay now, on to the fic!"**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue.**

* * *

**On Kaizon, in the DBZ universe**

It had been nine years since the day that the hero of the universe, Goku, had erased the foulest evil ever known to it. Majin Buu. That was the name of the being that almost erased all of creation. He had been so close to terminating his greatest challenge. His ONLY challenge. Buu had never met anyone whose power even came close to his. The closest thing to a challenge he ever faced was the South Supreme kai, but even he was no match for the full power of the pink, rubbery, semi-solid. In the end, he fell to Buu absorbing him and stealing his power.

Buu's creator Bibidi had created him from an artificial polymer substance that he created to specifically absorb everything it came into contact with. The substance absorbed energy from all around it, so as long as it was near any kind of energy, it had a never-ending source of it. It also had incredibly extensive wells in the substance that could hold incredible amounts of ki. In its reservoirs, it could hold enough energy, in one square centimeter, to fuel an entire small galaxy (or about 100 of our solar systems) for several earth years. This meant that the creature, when finally completed, would be able to pull enough energy from these pools to destroy entire galaxies with ease.

Bibidi was the most capable, master wizard in the entire universe. His magical powers and abilities were only trumped by the Supreme kais, the all mighty GODS of his realm. However, even he was incapable of creating a real soul. He could create life, but not a soul, meaning that the life he created would cease to exist once destroyed. Bibidi loved his creations with all his heart(even though he did a bad job of showing it.), so he hated it whenever one of them died. So, he intended to create one that couldn't die. He did a good job at it too, because his creation killed all but one of the gods (the weakest of them, so he could have no problem.), with ease.

After creating the substance, he enchanted it to have all the attributes of a living creature, but without the soul. Then, he made it form into the body of a small child. A small child who could destroy the universe as if it were not even tiring for him. This creature, dubbed "Majin Buu (known as kid Buu to some, due to his child-like appearance), went on to topple the universes greatest fighter, before being subdued by the strongest of them all, Goku. He finished of the seemingly invincible beast with the combined energy of the entire universe (and then some), in the form of a giant, holy orb of destruction, known to him as the spirit bomb.

This is the story of what happens, when a spar session between the two strongest fighters in the universe, and their father (and half-father), goes to far, and the entire MEGA-VERSE (the collection of all multi-verses), is put at stake. Now, we go to the seemingly innocent battle between Mystic Gohan, the son of Kakarot (now know as Goku, savior of the universe), Gotenks (the fusion of Goten, son of Goku, and Trunks, son of Vegeta), whose power is now equal to that of the mystic form that Gohan, his half-brother, holds.

Gotenks has reached the mastered Super Saiyan 3 form, and can now hold it for the entire 30 minutes of his fusion at full power! Gohan has achieved something that even the elder kai thought impossible. He had accomplished the task of ascending to the Super Saiyan form, **while** using his Mystic powers! Goku, however, is a completely different story. 1 year after the battle with Bills (1 year after Buu), an old favorite enemy of Goku's had re-appeared. Broly. The legendary Super Saiyan. He seemed to never die. Even after Goku came back from heaven as a mastered SSJ2, and SSJ2 Gohan, mastered SSJ1 Goten and him, had blown him away with a Family Super Kamehameha, he still came back.

He had actually trained for once, and found that it increased his power level several leagues after every session. After a while, he attained the legendary level of SSJ3. Now, mix a Legendary Super Saiyan (LSSJ), and a Super Saiyan 3 (SSJ3), and you've got a brutal combination that even puts Vegito to shame. His power as a LSSJ3 was ENORMOUS. He even dwarfed the mighty Majin Buu! He broke out of H.F.I.L., and flew straight to earth to fight Kakarot, his most hated enemy. The Z-fighters were no match for the onslaught of the power hungry LSSJ3. It was then that Goku ascended to the next level, and Vegeta regained his title as prince of all Saiyans. The two SSJ3's(yes Vegeta has SSJ3) stared into the enormous Omega blaster that Broly charged up in front of them. All hope seemed lost, as the sphere reached a size that made the sun pale in comparison. Until…

Both fighters were consumed in a fiery rage. Their Saiyan blood would NOT let them die. The light from Broly's energy ball was bright enough to illuminate the moons on planet Kaizon, and the Saiyan warriors both looked at the moons, while seeming to undergo a trance. They both began undergoing a transformation, of what looked to be the Saiyan signature form, the great ape, or Ozaru. However, they were both Golden great apes! Since they both achieved Super Saiyan, their heritage poured their SSJ forms into their great ape transformation, thus making a Super Saiyan great ape! The multiplication of their power was 500X, the same as that of a SSJ3. However, they had MUCH greater endurance, strength, and ki reservoirs, due to their large ape bodies.

Vegeta, still being able to control his Ozaru form because of his training from so many years ago, charged at Broly first. Broly launched the blast, and it looked as though all hope was gone. Then, Vegeta shot a mouth blast that completely broke through the Omega blaster. Broly was shocked! However, due to the LSSJ3 form quintupling (5X) his size, he was almost as big as SSJ1 Ozaru Vegeta. So, he charged him as well, punching the prince in the gut. Vegeta winced a little, then merely scoffed at the futility of his punch, and raised both hands and smashed him into the ground with a single mighty blow.

Broly immediately charged back from the ground, laughing like a madman, to deliver another punch to Vegeta. Vegeta saw this, and was about to sway from the attack, but suddenly found that he couldn't. He was paralyzed. He couldn't do anything but watch as Broly inevitably flew closer and closer until he… Got the SHIT knocked out of him, by one of the most fearsome haymaker punches ever seen by Goku, to the face. However, the same thing then happened to Goku. They were both paralyzed for some reason. The distraction Goku gave was only temporary. Both apes now stared on as a pissed off Legendary Super Saiyan 3 climbed out of the rubble and began to charge another blast, which was much smaller than the other, about as big as a beach ball, but way more condensed. If it hit, it would destroy the universe.

He was about to fire it off, when he was suddenly hit in the face, and knocked off guard by a USSJ (ultimate SSJ1, which is what I'll call SSJ1 Gohan that's in his mystic/ultimate form) Gohan, who then worked into a vicious combo, and finishing off by uppercut punching him into the air. Gohan exhausted most of the rest of his already diminished ki in that combo, and had no other way to defend himself, so he had to begin charging up his ki. However, before Broly could recover, MSSJ3 Gotenks flew in and back-flip kicked him to the ground. Then, before he could hit the ground, Gotenks flew back down and grabbed him by the left leg. Then, he used dragon throw to spin him thrice in a 360* around and launch him back into the sky. Then, he drew his fist back, and shot a yellow ki orb at Broly. The sphere hit him in the chest and expanded all around him, covering all of him except his head (an evolved, more powerful version of galactic donuts).

Gohan and Gotenks used this opportunity to charge up their respective blasts. Gohan with his Super Kamehameha and Gotenks with his Big Tree Cannon. They fired them, and at the same time, two bright, golden lights enveloped Goku and Vegeta. The blasts covered up Broly, and Goku and Vegeta began to shrink. Then, the worst thing that possible could have happened, happened. Broly blew away the two blasts by yelling. Gohan reverted back to normal mystic form, and Gotenks split back into SSJ1 Goten and SSJ1 Trunks. The three were exhausted, as they watched Broly slowly walk towards them while smiling maniacally with barely just a scratch on him… until the strangest thing happened.

A nearly 7ft. tall man, with wild, spiky, red hair, red eyes, and a red tail poking out of his baggy, orange gi bottom, fazed in front of Broly and busted him in the face with his elbow, literally breaking open a huge hole in his cheek and making him fly all the way to the planet Yardrat (they were on an abandoned planet, called Kaizon), millions of miles away. This was Goku as a Super Saiyan God, a form he had acquired while fighting Bills, the god of destruction, a few years ago. As Broly flew back, another man, nearly the same height and look, but with tall, red, spiky hair, tight blue spandex, and red eyes, walked up next to Super Saiyan God Goku. This man was SSJG Vegeta. They both kept their eyes closed for a moment, before suddenly shooting them wide open. Then, Vegeta began forming a green version of what looked like his final flash, as Goku made one red orb in each hand, and pressed them together, then charging up a red Kamehameha. Then, in an instant, Broly was back and the two SSJG's both shot their hands forward and Vegeta and Goku yelled respectively, "FINAL SHINE ATTACK!", "100 TIMES KAMEHAMEHA!", and completely erased the legendary Super Saiyan. Broly was already dead, so he was erased from existence.

With him gone, the Saiyan Z-fighters teleported back to earth(yes, in this story, Goku made it a priority to teach Goten, Trunks, Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo and Krillin the instant transmission) , and lived for the next 3 years in peace…

* * *

**On Ninjato (the Naruto world, in his respective universe).**

Naruto had just become a ninja, and was now going to meet his sensei. He wore an orange, heavy jumpsuit that had blue shoulders and a red swirling circle on the back. He also had a trinket made of wood that had a string on a swirling white circle with a brown stick on opposite sides of it. He had spiky blond hair, that was wrapped in a blue leaf village headband. His face was decorated with three whisker marks on each of his cheeks. He had bright, blue eyes that complimented his huge smile, that was oddly similar to the Son family's famous grin. He also had heavy orange pants to go with the jumpsuit shirt. To compliment it all, he had a white shirt with the symbol of the fire country under his signature outfit.

His team consisted of the beautiful, luscious Sakura Haruno (who sadly hated his guts, despite the enormous crush he had on her.), who had beautiful, long, pink hair, and big, deep, green eyes. She wore a red dress that came down to her knees and had white circles on the bottom of the front and back sides. She also wore a white, velvet bra (she was about a 32 b, which was good size for her age.) and black shorts under her dress. She also had a slightly large forehead, that her rival, Ino, made fun of her continuously for. However, Naruto thought she was perfect in every way possible, he loved her truly and completely(at least his childish mind would construe it to be love, and not the childish crush it was), but she didn't share the same feeling for him.

Then, there was the ignorant, bastard Uchiha sole survivor, Sasuke. He had raven hair, with a few subtle, blue highlights, and he wore a blue, short-sleeved shirt with a large neck, and his clans crest on the back and white shorts. He also wore a white sleeve with blue ending strips to keep them on his arms on each one. He was the last of the Uchiha clan, that was completely eliminated, by the now rogue ninja named Itachi Uchiha. He was Sasuke's older brother, and was now a member of the notorious group known as "Akatsuki".

Kakashi was a Jonin, whose silver hair swayed in a large spike pointing to the left of his head. He wore a green Jonin vest, blue ninja pants with white bandage straps on the left leg. He also wore a mask covering his face from the nose down, and his headband was worn sideways and covered up his left eye, showing only his right ear and eye on his entire face. They all wore standard blue, ninja sandals. Naruto was totally head over heels for Sakura chan, but he hated Sasuke teme, and had just met Kakashi, and never judged based on first impressions.

"All right, why don't you introduce yourselves? Things you like, things you hate, hobbies, dreams for the future… things like that.", Kakashi interrupted Naruto from his thoughts.

"Why don't you start off, you know, to show us how it's done?", Sakura questioned.

"Okay. I'm Kakashi Hatake. Hobbies… I have lots of hobbies. I like a lot of things, I don't particularly hate anything. Dreams for the future… that's none of your business.", Kakashi vaguely explained.

"All he really told us was his name…", Sakura whispered to Naruto, who nodded in reply.

"Okay, so we'll start with you, blondie.", Kakashi said, earning a fist shaking from Naruto.

"Well, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, believe it. I like Sakura, instant cup ramen, I _REALLY_ like the ramen Iruka sensei treats me to at Ichiraku. I hate the three minutes you have to wait for to eat the instant ramen… Oh! And my dream is to become the next Hokage, so that all the villagers will respect me, believe it!", Naruto practically shouted.

"_Well, this one has certainly grown up in an… interesting way.", Kakashi thought, _"Okay, next is you, pinky", the Jonin taunted, gaining a scowl from the kunoichi.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. Well, um… things I like *she looked at Sasuke*… My hobbies umm*she looked at Sasuke*… My dreams for the future…umm…*she looked at Sasuke*…", Sakura said while blushing.

"_Girls her age are more interested in dates than becoming ninja", _thought the silver haired ninja. "What about things you hate?", he bluntly asked.

"NARUTO!", she shouted, making Naruto tear up.

"_How could she say that? Doesn't she know how I feel about her…?", _the knucklehead ninja sadly thought.

"Last but not least, you, Mr. I-cut-myself over there", Kakashi said, getting a little smile from Naruto, and a glare from the fangirl.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate many things… and I don't particularly like anything…", Sasuke said, making his fangirl gasp. "What I have is not a dream, because I intend to make it a reality. My ambition is to restore my clan, and **kill** a certain someone.", the raven haired shinobi continued.

"_As I thought, an avenger", thought Kakashi-sensei_

"_I hope he doesn't mean me…", the blond worried_

"_Sasuke is so HOT.", thought Sakura._

"Okay, now, tomorrow, we'll be taking on a task with all four of us.", Kakashi stated, getting a confused look from the 3 genin.

"What do you mean? What kind of task?", Naruto asked.

"Hm…Haha…hahahaha…", Kakashi chuckled.

"W-what's so funny?", Sakura weakly said.

"Tomorrow, we'll have a survival test. There is a 66% success percent rate at best. If you fail, you'll be sent back to the academy.", the Jonin stated, getting shocked looks from all three genin, " Oh, and don't eat breakfast tomorrow, or else you'll puke. See you tomorrow.", he said while poofing away.

* * *

**The next day.**

The three genin had been waiting for hours for their sensei to arrive. Then, he FINALLY got there, upon being shouted at by Naruto and Sakura. Kakashi then set up a timer.

"Okay, it's set for noon.", Kakashi said while reaching into his pocket to pull out two bells, "You have until then to get the bells from me.", then he said something that made all the genin cringe. "The one of you that doesn't get a bell, gets tied to a post and watches the other two eat lunch."

_"So that's why he told us not to eat breakfast!",_ was the shared thought that came from all three of the young ninja.

"Of course, you could all fail and you would all have to watch me eat my lunch. Come at me with the intent to kill, or else you won't succeed.", he said, getting a robust laugh from Naruto.

"HAHAHA! I think that'd be to much for you, considering how you couldn't dodge that eraser.", the future Hokage announced.

"Hmm, the one who barks the loudest is usually the weakest link, the deadlast.", stated the Jonin, getting an uproar from Naruto, who charged at him with a kunai knife in his right hand, intent on stabbing his new sensei to prove how strong he was.

However, much to Naruto's displeasure, Kakashi easily sidestepped him, and grabbed his arm. Then, he spun him around and twisted his arm, so the kunai in his hand would be pointed towards the back of his head, making the other two genin gasp.

_"He's fast!"_, thought the pink haired girl.

_"So this IS a Jonin..."_, Sasuke said in his mind.

"Hey now, I didn't even say to start... But you DID come at me with the intent to kill... So, I guess I am starting to like you.", he said, releasing Naruto from his grip.

"Now… BEGIN!", he said as the three disappeared from sight.

* * *

**Okay, so, what did you think? I hope you liked the first chapter. I changed it to cannonically fit in with the battle of gods movie, so no more SSJ4, but there is now SSJG, and I just changed the story a bit to fit in with the next chapters I have planned. I know it's pretty long, but whatever. Also, I know that the Naruto scene seemed a bit rushed, but it's late, so meh. As for pairings, I already know that I want Goten/Hinata, or Goten and someone... secret. And maybe Naruto/Ino, or Trunks/Ino. Also, I'm making a Sasuke/Sakura. I know it's not possible in the real story, but I plan on having Sasuke have a change of heart somewhere along the line… Anyway, please leave a review, and favorite. Till next time! NIMBUUUSSSS! ****fly's away on the little, yellow could, waving goodbye*. Also, today I noticed that the first chapter had a few grammar errors, so I fixed those. Also, the next chapter should be out by tomorrow, so keep checking!**

**Next time, on DBU: **The survival test ends, and Naruto's team gets its first mission, and something goes terribly wrong in the DBZ universe, causing… THE CROSS-OVER!


	2. Saiyans, Demons, and Ninja, Oh my!

**Hey guys! I'm back, and I brought with me the second chapter of "Dragon Ball Universe!". So far, we've only gotten through the prologue, but this chapter will have the beginning crossover! Okay, now, please enjoy the chapter!**

**Saiyanfoeva: " Okay now, rice-cake, get to the disclaimer."**

**Gohan: " I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!"**

**Saiyanfoeva: "But why not, that's what your name means in Japanese."**

**Gohan: "But NOT in Chinese! In my first language, my name means "the guardian". Also, it was the name of my great grandpa!"**

**Saiyanfoeva: "I'm making a story like this and you think I don't know that? Anyway, just get to the disclaimer Gohan, then maybe I'll let you go to Ninjato."**

**Gohan: "Sure, Saiyanfoeva does NOT own any of the characters, places or anything other than the character Tora. There, that good enough?".**

**Saiyanfoeva: "Yep, that'll do Gohan. By the way how did you become such a badas-"**

**Vegeta: "JUST GET ON WITH THE DAMN STORY!"**

**Saiyanfoeva: "Okay, now to the second chapter of DBU!"**

**Chapter two: Saiyans, and Jonin, and demons, oh my!**

* * *

**On Earth**

Gohan, Gotenks and Goku were in the midst of fierce battle between the three. Vegeta was on the other side of the universe, training in the special training room that the grand kai had made for him, as a gift for helping defeat Janemba, Buu and Hirudegarn. It was made for Goku and Vegeta, but Goku didn't use it that much, he preferred sparring with his two children.

The room was small on the outside, a lot like the hyperbolic time chamber, but it was a complete replica of the universe. In there, Vegeta could train at full power without fear of destroying all of reality. The room was sealed off by every one of the kais, and the Z-fighters. The seal kept energy inside from coming out into the real universe. It was the strongest seal in the history of the multiverse, according to King Yemma. No one in any of the other multiverses had constructed a seal as powerful as this one.

In this fake universe, Vegeta could simply think of something, and put enough ki into the thought to make it a reality. He had to be in his SSJG form however, to have enough power to do this, so he theorized that he could do the same in the real universe, and invoke the same god-like powers. The only reason he hadn't tested it yet though, is because in his fake universe, it caused the entire galaxy he was in to collapse, just by the shear energy output.

He got in some great training in there, but so did Goku and the boys. They were currently fighting with Gotenks and Gohan ganging up on Goku, who had already mastered the SSJG form. He was always a natural at using his super forms. Vegeta hated that. A low-class peasant warrior dwarfed him, the super-elite class prince of all Saiyans, in the legendary Super Saiyan skills.

Gohan was in his MUSSJ1 form, and Gotenks in his U(ultra, the buff version like with Super Vegeta.)MSSJ3 form. They were both at their full power, but somehow, Goku was still toying with them. The both of them were admittedly a little jealous at the power their fathers had acquired in the SSJG forms. Gohan and Gotenks had to use their strongest forms just to keep up. Both of them had been at the top of the Saiyan food chain when Buu came to earth.

Goten and Trunks were entrusted with the fate of the universe, and to beat Buu, they needed to fuse. However, they didn't have the required power to finish off Buu, and reverted back to normal. All hope seemed lost as they couldn't even touch Buu, until Gohan arrived in his mystic/ultimate(from now on, I'll call it ultimate) form, and made short work of him. Then, Buu absorbed Gotenks and Piccolo, and you know the rest.

They had both surpassed their fathers. Except for Gotenks, falling slightly behind Goku (due to his skill, and experience.). Gohan was the top dog for another month, until Goku used his last day in the hyperbolic time chamber. He did it at a good time too, because right afterwards, Hirudegarn came by and Goku was the only one able to stand up to him. That was when Goku perfected his new finishing move, The Super Dragon Fist. It took him the entire year to do so, but it was worth it.

The Dragon Fist was a style that he originally developed after training with master Roshi. It involved using a series of weak attacks and dodges to psyche out your opponent, and force them to use up their energy. Then, you finish off the flurry by concentrating your ki to deliver a fast combo of strong blows and finish of the opponent with a powerful wave of ki. The Super Dragon Fist followed the same principle.

You dodge your opponent and taunt them to make them angry, and go into a blind rage. Then, Goku uses his ki to make an explosion around his hand and used the flame from the explosion to condense it around a strong, golden ki wave. Since he could more easily and accurately control oxygen with telekinesis, he used the flame to make the ki take on a certain shape.

The ki shaped as a huge golden dragon flying towards the enemy at past light speed would cause the enemy to usually either be frozen with fear, or notice they were too big to dodge it.

It surprisingly had little effect on Broly, because he made a shield of ki around him. It was to big to go through him, so it had to swallow him. This made Broly able to avoid the heat inside and the condensed ki wave by making a barrier. However, it was able to break through a little bit and burn his entire from side and nearly roast his eyes. Due to his Super Saiyan healing though, it was healed very quickly.

As they continued with the fight, Gohan and Gotenks decided that they didn't have enough ki to beating their father if they kept fighting, so they charged up their finishers. In the 7 years since LSSJ3 Broly, Gotenks, Goten, Trunks Gohan, Goku and Vegeta had all developed new attacks. Gotenks's new finisher was called the "Universes flash", where he charged a galactic donut in each hand and held them to his side like the final flash position, and then he held both hands forward and made the sides of the donuts extend and shot a powerful blast through both of them. It paralyzed the enemy and also did major damage.

However, he also could make the ki from the blast wrap in a huge sphere after he shot the blast. Then, with the enemy unable to move or defend, he could shot another attack, like big tree cannon, final flash or Kamehameha through a hole that he made form right before the second blast hit. The only draw back was that the attack took about half of his energy, depending on the strength of the enemy. It took more the stronger the enemy, but even SSJ3 Goku couldn't move when he used half his strength on it.

Gohan's was a blast, which he typically used after a combo. It was called, "The Soul Fed Kamehameha wave". It gathered energy from the life around him, much like the spirit bomb, but also used a lot of his own energy. He used energy from around him to fuel it because of two reasons. The first was that it meant he had to use less of his own energy, but he could fire a stronger blast and conserve energy to continue fighting afterwards if it didn't work. The other reason was that it worked better on evil, and gave him and advantage against evil beings if another one like Broly or Buu attacked earth again, so he could fight them better.

The two suddenly used their full power forms, Gohan with his USSJ1, and Gotenks with his MUSSJ3 form. Then, they both screamed at the top of their lungs simultaneously, "KAIOKEN TIMES FIFTYYYYYY!", as blood red auras covered their Super Saiyan bodies. They felt enormous strain, and were reminded of their time limit of Kaioken 50X. The most they could stay like that, in their full power transformations, was ten seconds. However, with their speed, it could decide an entire battle, as they could do A LOT in ten whole seconds.

Then, Gohan blasted off and flew to Goku at full speed, punching him in the face, making him fly back. Gohan continued by flying under Goku and rushing up to kick him upwards in the back, launching him up, then grabbing him by the neck and pounding him in the face while Gotenks charged up his Universes flash. Right before he shot it, Gohan flew away, and started charging the Soul fed Kamehameha. As it hit Goku, he made it morph around him to confine him. Then he started charging a Final Kamehameha, along with Gohan's Soul fed Kamehameha.

Goku, however, had other plans. With the might of a mastered SSJG, yelled, "KAIOKEN TIMES 5!", and with that, he busted out of the sphere. Then, he started charging his 100X Kamehameha. Gohan and Gotenks were shocked! He had never busted out before, so just how much power had he been hiding?

They all charged their attacks at full power. Goku, Gohan and Gotenks yelled in order, "Kaaaa-meeee-haaaa-meeee", "Soul fed kamehameeeee-", "Finalllll Kamehame-". Then, in a flash they all yelled "HAAAAAAAAA!" as their blasts fired.

As they collided, the fighters continued pouring more ki into their blasts… until? Something strange happened. None of them felt the blasts colliding, it was like they were being sucked into another place at the ends. Then, they all stopped at the same time, and felt a gale force sucking them in. They were all mostly drained, but Gotenks was fairing the worst. He was the weakest of the three, and had used the most ki.

Goku was in a similar predicament, being reverted back to SSJ2. He was now weaker than Gotenks! Gohan was still in his USSJ1, so he was able to fly away from what looked like a giant, black hole sucking in his half brother and father. He could only watch in terror as they disappeared. This was familiar to Gotenks, so he knew that they had ripped a hole in the fabric of space and time, like he had against Buu.

But why did this one suck them in? The other one didn't, so maybe it was because the huge amount of ki they were putting out. Now that he thought about it, the other one did have a slightly powerful pulling effect, but nowhere near this one. Of course, the energy level back then was nowhere near this either.

They both blacked out, as Gohan stood there dumbstruck, at the two simply being sucked into another dimension. The portal then closed and Gohan quickly teleported back to the lookout and fainted. A green man, looking to be a teenager, with antennae and white and red robes, rushed him to. He was the namekian, named Dende.

The other two, however, where in a MUCH worse state. They were blacked out, and floating through a rip in dimensions. Then, there was suddenly a bright light. The two quickly drifted through it, as they unknowingly fell to Ninjato. Just before doing that though, the two reverted to normal, and Gotenks reverted to Goten and Trunks in their base forms…

* * *

**Meanwhile, 5 minutes earlier on Ninjato.**

"Kakashi sensei!", Naruto screamed as he watched his sensei being cut in half by the two Chunin using their kunai chains.

"Ha, now we'll get you three, so we can end the old ma-", the older brother was cut off by a lightning bolt hitting dangerously close to them, "Ah!", he screamed, rather femininely.

"Hmph, scared of a little lightning?", Sasuke taunted.

"Shut up kid, we'll kill you!", the younger brother yelled, in defense of his older sibling.

They both charged Sasuke and the two traded blows with him for a while. Then, the genin pulled out a kunai to jump over the older brother and then he kicked him away, and threw the knife at his neck, severing his throat.

"BROTHER, NOO!", then younger screamed in horror.

He then charged Naruto, who simply froze in terror. The ninja then cut at him with a poison tipped knife, while Naruto unintentionally blocked it with the back of his hand. When the Chunin pulled out his knife, he was met with another kunai buried deep in his back, before falling dead to the ground. The kunai belonged to Kakashi, who then yanked it out and flicked the blood off of it.

"You're not hurt are you? Scardy cat!", Sasuke quickly spat at Naruto, who began to fume with anger.

"Sasuke, be nice. Naruto, you should really tend to that wound. If you cut another place next to the initial cut, the poison will drain out and you won't die.", Kakashi said

What Naruto did shocked everyone. He grabbed out a kunai, and looked like he would follow sensei's orders for once. However, he held up his left hand with the cut on it, and stabbed right in the first wound again, causing his hand to gush with crimson blood.

"I swear! I swear by the pain in this hand, that I will never again be the one who needs saved! I will never back down from another fight, and no matter the cost, I will protect my loved ones!", Naruto practically shouted

"Uh, Naruto, I know I said you should cut the wound again, but judging from how much blood is coming out, I think you overdid it quite a bit.", Kakashi said making the blond pale

"Dobe.", Sasuke added.

"Baka.", Sakura chimed in.

"W-what?! You mean I could die?!", he again shouted, as Kakashi began to cover the wound with ointment and gauss.

"Kakashi sensei, how're you alive?", Sakura said in disbelief.

"I only pretended to die to see why the Chunin were tailing us. It's obvious now that they were after you, Tazuna. So, mind explaining why two Chunin level ninja are after you on a C-rank mission?", Kakashi asked, angrily.

"Well… I-", Tazuna was cut off by a huge blue beam of light crashing into the ground about a quarter to a half kilometer from them. They hadn't really noticed the lightning storm and black clouds churning around them until then.

"Later, we have to go check on that first.", Kakashi stated.

"Team, move out!", Kakashi said as he grabbed Tazuna and all five dashed to the scene.

* * *

**With Goku, Goten, Trunks and Team 7 plus Tazuna.**

As the ninja arrived at the scene, they saw a huge crater, at least 50 ft. wide and 20 ft. deep.

"W-wait… Kakashi sensei is that… A PERSON?!", Sakura stated shocked that three beings were so unlucky.

"Hm. They were in the wrong place, at the wrong time. Let's collect their bodies, to give them proper burials.", Kakashi said grimly as he walked towards Goku's motionless body.

"Ugh", Goku moaned as he began to get up, shocking everyone. "G-Goten, Trunks!", he shouted at seeing his son and his sons friend lying there, seemingly lifeless. He looked up at the ninja's and yelled weakly, "H-hey, can you guys h-help us out?!", not wanting to reveal anymore before he knew where he was.

The team and Tazuna were in shock. Someone, along with his apparent children was hit by something falling from the heavens, and survived! Kakashi was the first to snap out of it as he ran to Goku and helped him up, him resting on his shoulder.

"Sasuke, get the purple haired one, Naruto, get the black haired one. Sakura, help them out incase they're as abnormally heavy as this one.", the sensei of team seven said.

"H-hey, I heard th-that.", Goku said weakly.

"Hmph, sorry, but you are really heavy for some reason, you feel about 500 pounds or even a bit more.", Kakashi replied.

"Yeah, all of us are because our bodies are really dense. But forget about that, there's a brown pouch in my gi, please pull it out.", the Saiyan told him.

"O-Okay.", Kakashi hesitantly said as he followed Goku's instruction.

"Okay, now feed the three of us one Senzu bean each."

"W-why? What will that do?"

"The senzu's fully heal someone of any injuries, loss of limbs, or any physical damage really at least to the state they were in before the damage.", the Saiyan explained.

"A bean can do all that?!", Kakashi exclaimed, as Goku nodded.

He then handed Goku one, who then responded by tossing it in his mouth. Almost immediately after swallowing it, Kakashi felt Goku's muscles bulge against his back, making Kakashi develop a shocked look on his… eye(lol). He had known the man was pretty toned, probably meaning he was strong too. However, this was as buff as the Raikage! Then, to everyone else's shock, as well as Kakashi's, Goku then jumped off of his back without a scratch on him. Everyone was too shocked to say anything as Goku walked over and gave beans to both Goten and Trunks, rubbing there throats to make the swallow them. The same thing happened to them, as it did to Goku, stunning everyone further.

"Ah, that's much better dad, thanks for the senzu.", Goten thanked his father who nodded.

"Yeah, thanks Goku.", Trunks said.

"Ah, no worries guys. By the way, you're Kakashi, right?", Goku said, putting the jonin into confusion.

"Y-yeah, but how did you know that?", he asked curiously.

"Oh, I can read minds if I can touch someone. I read yours to figure out who you were and where we are. On our way to the land hidden in the waves… never heard of it.", Goku said gaining another shocked expression from Kakashi.

"S-so you're a sensory ninja, like the Yamanaka's? I thought that with your build, you'd be a taijutsu specialist.", Kakashi stated, this time Goku was the confused one.

"Huh? What are you talking about? What's taijutsu?", Goku said, causing team 7, along with Tazuna, to fall over anime style.

"You aren't a ninja, are you? And here I thought, that you surviving that-", Sasuke was interrupted as Goku vanished, and reappeared behind him.

"Fall, it was a fall, we didn't get hit by some celestial object.", Goku finished Sasuke's sentence, while placing a hand on his shoulder.

"W-what?!", the raven-haired boy asked with a fearful and surprised look on his face, while backing away from the Saiyan, "How did you get there?! I didn't even see you move!", Sasuke exclaimed.

"Hmm, guess I'm just fast.", Goku simply explained.

By this point, Kakashi was sweating bullets. He was secretly using his sharingan through his mask, to observe the new people. It wasn't as powerful as when it was in the open, but it should have at least let him see this mans movement. But no. Somehow, this man ran faster than even a hardened sharingan could see, and made it seem as though he was a novice. It was the first time someone had gone faster than he could even notice, "Who are you, and how did you get so fast? Answer now, or I may have to attack.", Kakashi interrupted, shocking everyone.

"Well, sir, I have to say. We can sense power levels, and yours is a few trillion leagues under mine, let alone my dads.", Goten stated from behind Kakashi, shocking all of them but the Saiyan and half Saiyans.

"No Goten, let him be, we can give an honest answer… I think.", Goku pondered, "Kakashi, how many alien races live in this world?", Goku asked casually.

"Uh, none? Aliens aren't real.", the jonin replied causing the three Saiyans to burst out laughing simultaneously.

"Well, actually Kakashi, I'm an alien from planet Vegeta, known as a Saiyan.", Goku flat out stated.

"Impossible!", Sasuke said

"Yeah, Sasuke's right, aliens aren't real!", Sakura agreed

"Really? That's awesome!", Naruto beamed

"Yeah, and my son here, Goten, is a half-Saiyan, his mother is a human, my wife Chi-Chi. Trunks here is the son of my good friend Vegeta, the prince of all Saiyans, now the King, and Bulma, the genius CEO of Capsule Corp, and one of my best friends from when we were younger.", explained the Saiyan.

"W-what?! No way! You're insane!", said the raven genin in disbelief

"No, all three of us just got sent here from an alternate reality... at least I think. We were sparring together with Goten's brother Gohan, and the power build up ripped a hole in dimensions.", Trunks added in for the first time

"WOW! SO YOU GUYS ARE REALLY STRONG THEN, HUH?!", Naruto loudly exclaimed

"Well, sensing around the planet, we ARE the strongest on this entire world right now.", Goku innocently claimed

"Is that so now?", Kakashi said, getting a nod from the three Saiyans, "Then you three wouldn't mind accompanying us on this mission, right?", he said surprising the genin

"Kakashi sensei! Don't let these crazy fools interfere with our mission!", Sasuke rudely said

"Kid, I would hush if I were you. I'm a bit stronger than Goten, and can tell he would mop the floor with you, without using any of his limbs or even transforming.", Trunks said getting a scoff from the avenger

"Hmph, then you wouldn't mind giving me a nice little warm-up spar, would you?", the genin cockily said

"If you think you can keep up… Which I know you can't.", Trunks said, causing Sasuke to growl and dash at him.

He intended to knock him out with one punch, but was stopped by some unknown force. He couldn't even get more than two feet close to him!

"W-why can't I-I come n-near you?!", he said while struggling to stay on his feet.

"Because, my aura is so strong that your body wont allow you to come any closer, for fear that you would simply be erased from existence by interacting with a being on a higher dimensional plane than you. I could lower it, but I like watching the pitiful look of cocky fools like you.", the silver haired Saiyan said, getting a glare from Sasuke, and gasps from the other ninja(I adapted this idea from when Hercule's friends tried to fight Cell, and from Aizen in Bleach.).

"Impossible, this is a trick!", Sasuke weakly said, making Goku facepalm.

"_Uh oh, another Hercule.",_ Goku worried.

"Nope, it really is JUST my power. My ki is so strong, that your body won't come near me because you'll cease to exist if you get any closer.", Trunks said receiving a glare from the Uchiha, "I'll end this now though. There, you can now come to me.", the demi Saiyan stated, making the Uchiha rocket towards him, stabbing him in the neck with a kunai…

What just happened truly shocked everyone else but the Saiyans. Kakashi was going to stop Sasuke, but thought Trunks could handle it. His heart sank when he noticed Trunks wasn't going to block, he tried to stop Sasuke, but to no avail, he couldn't reach them in time. Then, the Uchiha stabbed. His smirk then suddenly turned into a gaze of awe and fear. The kunai had broken in half when it hit Trunks's neck.

"Is that all?", Trunks said.

"Huh, try this one on for size.", Sasuke said making a series of hand signs.

"SASUKE, NO! THAT JUTSU'S TO POWERFUL, YOU'LL KILL HIM!", Kakashi yelled, interesting Goku.

Then, Sasuke yelled, "Katon: Gokyakou kanna no jutsu(Fire style: Grand fire ball jutsu)!", and spit out a massive fireball.

"TRUNKS, GET OUT OF THERE!", Kakashi yelled.

"Don't worry Kakashi, us Saiyans have bodies that are naturally adapted to intense heat.", Goku said, getting a confused look from the jonin. "You see, on our home planet, Vegeta, the gravity is ten times that of Earth. That means that only 10% of the oxygen that reaches ground on Earth, reaches ground on Vegeta. That means that the flames consume ten times more oxygen, therefore become ten times hotter than earths fires. Our bodies naturally become resistant to such intense heat, and we are then able to survive in the hot flames for short periods without getting burns. That means we can survive in ten times the hottest flame on earth, without even getting hurt. Even then, we can re enforce our skin with ki to increase our resistance further. I can even survive in the core of the sun for a few minutes before needing to transform.", the Saiyan explained.

"That's not possible, I don't believe it… Wait, transform?", he questioned the alien

"Oh, it's possible, but what I mean by transform, is the Super Saiyan form.", Goku deadpanned.

"And that is?".

"Well, it's a legendary form that only members of my species can obtain. It multiplies the power, speed, energy level and every other attribute by 50 fold.", Goku told him, getting a shocked expression, "R-really? But you're already so strong.",

"Well, that's true, but so is the transformation. There are also a few levels of it.", the black haired warrior told him.

"Do you mind demonstrating it after this fight?", Kaka quizzed.

"Sure we ca-", he was interrupted by the sound of an explosion, as he instantly looked back to Trunks's fight to see him engulfed in flames… Kakashi looked worried but Goten was laughing. LAUGHING! After seeing his friend die, he laughed! Or so the other ninja thought. The source of Goten's laughter was made clear, as the flames started spinning, and then were dispersed by a mere wave of Trunks's hand.

Sasuke could only marvel with both envy and outrage as he saw his most powerful technique blown away by some strangers hand.

"I-incredible. That's a jonin level jutsu, not even the ANBU could do that, and I don't even know if it's in the range of a Kage or Sanin!", Kakashi exclaimed.

"Hmph, Sasuke, I might as well end this now. Are you ready?", Trunks asked a terrified Sasuke, "Well, I'll take that as a yes.", the demi-Saiyan spoke.

It was over. Naruto missed it. He made a fatal mistake, causing him to miss the take down he so badly craved to witness. He blinked. At the moment his eyes closed, Trunks was behind Sasuke, and had lightly(for him) chopped his neck. He made sure to use as little force as possible, to not cleave off the avengers head with his chop.

"Impo-", Sasuke couldn't finish before passing out and landing on the ground with a thud.

"SASUKEEEEEE!", the bubble gum haired girl screamed at the top of her lungs.

"W-whoa.", was all Naruto could say.

Kakashi and Tazuna stayed silent. They were in awe at witnessing such a thing.

"Okay Trunks, you've had your fun, now give him a senzu so we can get going on the mission.", Goten said causing Kakashi to turn to him.

"Are you sure you want to come? It'll be pretty boring since this is just a C-rank mission."

"I can tell you'll need our help, there's some strong dudes up ahead, and without us, you might all die.", he said stunning Kakashi

"W-what do you mean?"

"I meant what I said."

While this went on, Goku went up to Sasuke and looked at his unconscious form.

"_Poor kid, I can see in his past that his brother killed his whole family except for him. He wants revenge so badly, and he feels awful that Trunks beat him so easily. He reminds me of Vegeta when we first met. If only there was a way to fix that... I GOT IT! I know how to cheer him up! This will be great!", _though Goku, who then shot a yellow ball of ki at him.

"What?! What was that?", Kakashi asked.

"Oh that, I just shot him with some ki. He'll wake up in 3… 2… 1… now-", he was cut off by Sasuke shooting up and gasping.

"W-what?! What happened?!", Sasuke yelled.

"I knocked you the fuck out.", Trunks said with a Vegeta smirk on.

Goku saw the rage in Sasuke then turn to sadness. This got Goku mad.

"Trunks, apologize to him now!", Goku yelled, surprising everyone else, even that of both the half Saiyans.

"W-what? No way! I won fair and square!", he retorted in defense.

"But you don't have to be such a bully!"

"Yeah!", Sakura agreed.

"Unbelievable! I wont do it!"

"Do it, or I'll go Super Saiyan God on you!"

"W-what?! No fair, that's cheating! Goten, hurry and fuse with me!"

"No way man, him as a SSJG is still way stronger than us as a fused SSJ3. I'm not taking THAT beating with you. We'll die, just apologize.", Goten said angering Trunks and confusing everyone else

"Gr, fine. I'm sorry for being so cruel, Sasuke."

"There, that's better.", Goku approvingly said.

"Trunks… as much as I hate to say this… please, I need power. Will you train me?", Sasuke surprisingly and humbly asked

"Sasuke, I don't like you, so no.", Trunks scowled with a smirk like Vegeta's.

Sasuke looked so upset, and even looked like he was about to cry. He was a great actor and manipulator after all, and the Saiyan warrior wasn't the brightest bulb in the box, so he actually bought it. Not realizing Sasuke's trick, Goku had enough of this. He was infuriated. He hated when someone got bullied, let alone when one of his pupils bullied someone. He would put a stop to this **now.** He then immediately fazed out, and then in behind Trunks. Before Trunks could react, Goku delivered a punishing blow to his cheek and instantly knocking him out while also making his unconscious figure fly straight into the woods next to them, and crashing into a tree after flying through over ten huge trees.

Everyone's mouths dropped in an anime fashion and their eyes comically became white circles, except for Goten, who started to sigh and shake his head in disappointment.

"Sasuke, I sincerely apologize for Trunks rudeness. I wanted to make this a surprise, but I figure now is as good a time as any to tell you this.", the Saiyan explained

"W-what is it?", he questioned in confusion.

"I've decided to train you!", the Saiyan said with his huge famous Son grin, causing Sasuke to actually give a huge smile, for the first time since his clan was slaughtered

"WHAT?!", Naruto yelled in jealousy that the avenger would get even stronger than he already was. How was the blond supposed to keep up with his rival if he got trained by someone like Goku?

* * *

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry that this chapter took so long, but here is the next chapter. I've just been having a lot of difficulties with my school transferring, so I haven't had much time to continue with the fic. I will do my best to continue delivering chapters at the same pace I have been. Even though it took so long, I figure that it's okay considering the chap is over 5,000 words long, lol. On a side note, I DON'T intend on Sasuke being able to use ki. I may have him be able to separate his ki from earth energy to use some ki, but it will only make him as strong as Yamcha when he was the desert bandit, I promise. I don't know if I will have him learn a weak Kamehameha or not, but if I do, then he will be able to easily beat Neji's rotation, but will be severely weakened and be hospitalized for weeks if he uses it. His limit is two waves in curse mark, but he could die from that. It will depend on your guy's reviews and what you think I should do. Also, sorry the next chapter is taking so long you guys. I've just been busy with moving, going to a new school, I had to give my laptop back to my old school, and my desktop had some problem and word wouldn't work for a while, but I'm on it now, so please be patient. So, till next time, see ya! NIMBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSS! *****flies away while waving from the cloud***** . **

**Next time, on DBU:** Team 7 encounters a deadly force, and team 7 gets to training!


	3. The water turns red, Demon of the mist!

**Hola everyone! First off, Wyvern, I don't understand what you mean by, "****Maybe I missed something in the previous chapter, but Trunks has silver/grey hair how?", because he does have that color of hair, right? It could be some other variation of color, but I see it as a combo of grey and silver. Also, lol, I have to admit that I have been contemplating doing a Goku/Superman fight in this cross-over later on due to the bullshit screwattack fight. ****Anyway, I also admit that I planned on having DBZ characters be more like observers, who step in when needed, so they will only do one thing in the entire mist fight. I can't go further in depth, but just know that I won't have them take away from Naruto and those characters.** **So I've been having some complications with the next segment of the story. I need you guys to help and give me some suggestions for the Chunin part of the story. PM me or something if you have any. Anyway, on to the third chapter of DBU! (wow, long authors notes)**

**Saiyanfoeva: "Well, how about we have you do the disclaimer today, well Gotenks?"**

**Goten and Trunks together: "Fine, FUUUUUUUUUU-SION… HAA!"**

**Gotenks: "Well, I don't see the need to keep doing this, but Saiyanfoeva owns nothing other than the fanon character, Tora, who will be later introduced."**

**Saiyanfoeva: "Alright Gotenks, easy now, don't give away more than needed"**

**Gotenks: "Shut up, I did the stupid disclaimer so give the fans what they want."**

**Saiyanfoeva: "Not sure I like that tone. Maybe I'll make Sasuke kick your ass later on."**

**Gotenks: "W-WHAT?! YOU WOULDN'T! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY FANS YOU'LL LOSE?!"**

**Saiyanfoeva: "Calm down, I may be a crazy bastard, but I'm not retarded."**

**Sasuke scowls.**

**Saiyanfoeva: "Anyway, on the story!"**

* * *

**Ninjato(with team Z), in the wave country**

"What?!", Naruto yelled in a comic fashion, "Sasuke's a spoiled brat, why train him and not me?"

"Well, I never said I wouldn't. Would you like me to train you too?", Goku warmly asked with the infamous Son grin

"S-Sure I would!", the blond hesitantly beamed in surprise.

"Now wait a second, I'm there sensei, and I'm training them. Naruto and Sasuke are both special cases, and I'm able to train the properly to their own… _special_, circumstances. I see how powerful you are, but you can't train them because of their individualities.", the jonin firmly stated

"What? You mean how Naruto has something evil sealed inside him and how Sasuke's family was slaughtered?", the Saiyan replied getting shocked looks from everyone but Tazuna, who had sat on a rock and started playing harmonica from boredom(lol)

"H-How did you know that?", Kakashi broke the silence

"Oh, well, I could sense the evil presence inside Naruto from the time I first saw him. It may not be nearly as strong as a fraction of what I'm capable of, but if unleashed, it would be evil enough to kill without hesitation.", he said getting more looks of shock while looking to Sasuke, "As for Sasuke, before I shot that ki blast into him, I sent a bit of my own ki signature into his brain and analyzed the brain waves to read them before sending them back to myself to technically, read his mind"

"S-so you're a Yamanaka?", the silver haired jonin questioned

"Yama-whata?", the warrior asked in confusion

"Never mind. Anyway, I still don't think you have what it takes to train them. You probably haven't had enough experience with those types of things to understand them", the jonin hated to assume things like this, but he didn't want to be shown up by this new guy.

"Well, actually, my entire race, including my mother and father who I never knew, was destroyed along with my home planet by a galactic emperor named Frieza, whose brother let me live out of arrogance as my space pod, carrying myself as a newborn, rocketed from my planet to Earth.", Goku explained, getting gasps from most of the others, but Sasuke who had an upset look on his face

"_Damn, he's actually a lot like Naruto. That explains the clear goofiness. I wonder if he was able to get revenge on that… whatever it is.",_ Sasuke pondered

"_H-he's just like me!",_ Naruto thought

"Well… I still don't like this.", the jonin though out loud

"Okay then let's make a deal. I'll still let them go on missions and everything, but here's the deal. If they're not four times stronger in one month, I won't train them anymore.", the Saiyan explained

"W-what?! How would that even be possible?!", Kakashi asked

"Simple. Training. Good training."

While the two spoke to each other, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were all in disbelief. They all had their own individual collective thoughts.

"_This is AWESOME! I'll definitely be Hokage with that kind of training!", _the knucklehead ninja beamed.

"_Yes. Finally, I'll have the power to defeat that man… and restore my clan…", _the avenger silently thought to himself.

"_This is weird, it feels like this wasn't supposed to happen. Like this guy is ruining everything! I NEED SASUKE ON MY TEAM! I NEED HIM!",_ the pink haired kunoichi yelled to herself.

"Well, I suppose I can't refuse the offer, even I couldn't make them THAT strong in a month… so, go ahead.", Kakashi surrendered

"YAHOOOOO! AWESOME, YOU HEAR THAT TEME?! WE'RE GONNA GET 4 TIMES STRONGER IN JUST A **MONTH**!", the blond beamed

"Hmph, it is pretty exciting… but I will need you to teach me how to be strong enough to teleport and punch people to other sides of the forest.", Sasuke comically sneered.

"Hehe, I can teleport, but that was just pure strength and speed.", Goku truthfully admitted.

"Hm, whatever, but you're going to teach it to me, Goku-sensei.", Sasuke cockily told him.

"Sensei, I like the sound of that. Goku-sensei", Goku said ignoring the young boys cockiness.

"Whatever, let's just go already.", Kakashi said in defeat.

As the team walked through the wave country, Kakashi more carefully pondered his current predicament. What was this strange group of new people? Could they truly be aliens from some other dimension? Aliens and other worlds don't exist though, do they? This was all completely foreign to him, and he would definitely make sure to ask the hokage about it later when they got back to the village. All three Saiyans stopping dead in their tracks suddenly interrupted Kakashi from his thoughts.

"Goten, Trunks, Goku, what's wrong, why'd you stop all of the sudden?", the jonin questioned the trio of warriors.

"Uh, Kakashi, can I talk to you for a second?", Goku said out of the blue.

"Sure, I guess.", he agreed.

As they walked a bit away from the group into a clearing, Trunks and Goten simply vanished, stunning Kakashi who was about to alert Goku before he stopped him by saying, "Shh, hold on.", while placing his index finger on his lips. When they got to a small forest opening, Trunks and Goten appeared next to Goku, all with serious looks on their faces. Kakashi thought he was about to be killed by the seemingly now hostile aliens, before hearing Goku speak.

"Kakashi, we've already explained we can sense power levels, right?", to which Kakashi nodded, "Okay, well we can also determine where they're coming from and pinpoint their locations.", he was about to continue before the jonin interrupted

"W-What?! So you have the byakugan?!", getting another confused look, but this time from all three Saiyans.

"Uh, what?", Goten questioned.

"N-never mind, continue Goku."

"Anyway, all of us have sensed an ominous power close by. It's nothing to us, but it could kill your team if you go further on. We will be able to help before anyone gets killed, but I wanted to ask because I think fighting it will help your team grow as a unit.", he explained.

"Well… how strong is it?", he quizzed.

"Um, a bit stronger than you are now. Trunks, can you pull out the scouter your mom fixed for us?".

"Yeah, sure.", the demi-saiyan said while pulling something out of his backpack that hung over his traditional green gi.

"Here it is.", he said handing it to Goku who put it on his ear to cover his eye.

"Alright, first I'll scan your power level, then the other guys", he said whilst pushing a red button on the side of the device.

"Ah, your power level's just under 60. That's not bad for a normal human.", he said getting an annoyed look from Kakashi.

"Oh yeah, and just how high is your power level?"

"You don't wanna know.", the saiyan responded

"Yes I do."

"Okay, well, when I was on Namek, my power level peaked at about 3 million in my base form.", he said calmly while making Kakashi's eye turn giant and loose its pupal.

"Now though, it's definitely in the trillions or maybe even quadrillions in my base form alone."

"Wait, why do you keep saying base form? Do you have more forms?"

"Yeah, but I'd rather not show you them yet. However, I have Super Saiyans 1 through God, and each form gives a 50 times boost to the previous form... Except Super Saiyan God, it just makes you almost completely indestructible and nearly gives you infinite power."

Kakashi was dumbfounded. No one should be nearly that strong. He was so lost that he decided to stop the questioning there.

"A-anyway, I what's the other guys power?"

"Uh, just a second", Goku said while the scouter beeped, "It's pretty close, and it's about 69(lol, yes) to 70.", he said while actually surprising the jonin

There weren't many people he knew that could be stronger than him, and the only ones that were, were S to SS rank missing ninja's, like Itachi Uchiha, or sanin like Jiraiya or Tsunade. The only one he could think of that he could encounter here in the mist is… no… it can't be him.

"Hm… well, this mission was meant as a learning opportunity for my team, so please don't interfere. If we definitely need it, then you could be our back up, but I would appreciate it if you didn't take it past that.", Kakashi pleaded to Goku who nodded in agreement before vanishing along with Goten and Trunks

Kakashi then walked out of a clearing before The group of Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi and Tazuna were then on the move with the bridge builder behind Kakashi leading them to his home but along the way they would have to cut through a clearing with the ocean shore that was close. As they were cutting their way through the area Naruto with his hearing thought he heard something within the bushes to their left and so he threw a kunai! This action put the others on alert with Sasuke not looking impressed and Sakura was confused, Kakashi was on the alert as well having heard what he believes what Naruto heard. The boy walked over to the bushes with a serious face and parted through the bushes and found what looked to be a white snow rabbit? Above the frightened rabbits head was the kunai he threw just barely missing, Kakashi was now looking over Naruto's shoulder at the scene at the rabbit as well having the same face Naruto wore. A white Snow Rabbit…here in this time of season?

"Idiot." Sasuke said.

"Naruto you could have killed the rabbit!" Sakura scolded for the rabbit's life.

Kakashi was confused, mainly with the rabbit? _"That's a Snow Rabbit and its fur is white? Snow rabbits are only white in winter and seeing as it isn't winter means this one was raised by someone indoors belonging to someone nearby?"_, he paused as he sensed something coming closer, _"Something is coming, it might be who Goku was talking about." _Kakashi thought. Suddenly, Kakashi's eyes widen when he heard something spinning through the air toward the direction of the bridge builder and the others! "GET DOWN!" Kakashi yelled and he vanished appearing behind Tazuna quickly grabbing him and pulling him down to the ground, when Goku appeared behind Sasuke and Sakura who were side by side about to both be decapitated, pushing them both down to the ground! Goku however just barely leaned back and dodged the spinning large sword that flew right over his nose! The large sword then spun back around embedding itself into the side of a tree and appearing standing on its hilt with his back turned was Zabuza Mamochi, Missing Ninja of the Hidden Mist Village, an S-class former member of the Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Hidden Mist looking over his right shoulder at the group below.

"Damn…I was so close, at least to cutting off one head." Zabuza said referring to Goku.

Goku looked very confused. He had been sensing this guy as he ran through the bushes with his sword extended. Goku saw this, and could tell that he would miss all the ninja if he threw it the way he looked like he was going to. So what made him throw the sword differently? He shouldn't have had to interfere, so why was he forced to?

* * *

***Flashback***

Goten and Trunks were walking around the forest, and just minding their own businesses, while enjoying the scenery of the woods, when something made Goten trip and fall. Upon further inspection, he noticed a camera poking out of the ground, that he had smashed by tripping over it.

"Hm, wonder what that's doing here.", the younger saiyan thought out loud.

"Who cares, lets just get going. Your dad said we should look for somewhere to watch the fight, so I'm gonna go look for a place to. Catch up with me later and tell me what you find.", the prince said as he flew off above the canopy of the forest, leaving his friend on his knees, picking up the camera pieces.

Goten wasn't paying attention, and stayed there picking up the pieces for another few seconds, when he was about to get up. He finally finished picking them up, when someone ran and tripped over him! It was the man who the ninja's were going to fight! He had his sword extended, and he accidently threw it randomly, while regaining his composure and dashing to the tree, while ignoring whatever he just tripped over. Goten exhaled a little white cloud, and got up to faze next to Trunks, and explain it to the prince who laughed at his friends screw up, not realizing the sword could have just killed two kids there age.

***Flashback end***

* * *

"_Hm, I guess I'll never know."_, the Saiyan thought to himself.

"Who is that?" Sakura asked freighted.

"Zabuza Mamochi, Demon of the Hidden Mist!" Kakashi said now before the group.

"Kakashi Hatake, the Copy Ninja, the ninja said to have copied over a thousand jutsu. No wonder the Demon Brothers lost.", Zabuza said

"You can thank my team for that!", Kakashi replied

"Hmph, the only one I might fret over is Mr. Teleport over there, but I can tell he's no match for me(how wrong he was)!"

"If I were you Zabuza I would keep my eyes off of him and focus them more on me," Kakashi warned as he stepped up, signaling he wanted Goku to stay out of this, who fazed out again and vanished nowhere to be found

"Well, that was certainly strange. Anyway, listen here Kakashi, I will make this nice and simple…give up the bridge builder and live...if you don't then you will all die," Zabuza said.

"Sorry Zabuza but that is not going to happen," Kakashi said and brought up the left side of his headband revealing a fully developed, 3 pronged Sharingan! It was much to all of his squad's, and the hiding Saiyans confusion and mainly Sasuke wondering why he had a Sharingan in the first place and how he got one. Sasuke even thought he could be an Uchiha like him!

"The Sharingan…how unaccomplished," Zabuza said.

"_How does he have MY clan's bloodline?" _Sasuke wondered.

"Well then…" Somehow Kakashi knew that Zabuza was smiling behind those white cloths wrapped around his lower face "Let's get this started shall we?" Zabuza crouches down grabbing his sword and vanished along with said sword with pure speed alone and reappeared on the water going into a stance and said aloud whilst holding one hand in front of him in a hand sign form, and the other pointing straight in the air, "Hidden Mist jutsu!" and the mist came engulfing the area and making it difficult for anyone to see.

"Squad, protect Tazuna!" Kakashi demanded as he went down into his stance while drawing a kunai, the squad doing as commanded as Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto held up their kunai with Tazuna in the center of the formation. Kakashi was barely able to see his students and Tazuna behind him.

"Eight points…" Zabuza's voice echoed causing Sakura to gasp, "Larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, subclavian artery, kidneys, heart. Now, which will be my attack point?" Zabuza's voice echoed, Sasuke was beginning to feel the killing intent descending upon him, never had he felt for such an intent to kill.

"_What an intense thirst for blood…One breath or one eye movement could be detected and get me killed…That is the atmosphere I feel…If I stay here for an hour I'll lose my mind! The murderous intent of two Jonin clashing…the feeling that my life is in someone else's hands…It's too much to handle! I'd rather just end it now!" _These were Sasuke's thoughts as he brought up his kunai to end his own life.

Sensing Sasuke's fear, Kakashi spoke to reassure his student. "Sasuke I will not let my comrades die!" Kakashi assured bringing Sasuke to his senses.

"Useless…" Zabuza said as he instantly appears in the center of the genin's formation and was about to make an attack upon the bridge builder! The Copy Ninja dashes to them and manages to stab Zabuza in the stomach with a kunai before Zabuza's strike fell upon the terrified genin and bridge builder! But water starts to pour out of the wound and collapses into a puddle!

"_A Water Clone!" _Kakashi said within his thoughts and Zabuza appears behind Kakashi and slices him in half! The genin's eyes filled with shock but then shocking them again and even Zabuza as Kakashi dissolved into a puddle of water.

"_A Water Clone?! He must have seen through my jutsu before he attacked mine! But how?! I was concealed in the mist the whole time!" _The ex-mist ninja freezes as none other than Kakashi places a kunai in front of his neck from behind.

"It's over," Kakashi mocked, team 7 and Tazuna thinking that Kakashi had won, but Goku thought otherwise from the background.

"_Hm, whatever he's using, it's just like Tien's multi-form technique, but Tien's copies don't explode with water when you punch them, they're more like real bodies. ," _Goku thought.

"Oh I don't think so," Zabuza said as he reverted into water again and the real revealed behind Kakashi "It's over when I say it's over!" The Missing Ninja said and attacks with his blade but Kakashi quickly turns blocking the weapon with his kunai and the next thing that the Genin witnessed was the clash between two ex-ANBU ninja! The fought with speed and strength moving around the place, their weapons clashing on ground and even in the air giving off a loud clang and showing off their experience in taijutsu, to Naruto and Sakura, it was amazing because he had never seen a battle between anybody like this! As the battle went on Kakashi chased Zabuza toward the water as the Missing Ninja dived into it and Kakashi followed, when he was under water he saw no sight of Zabuza? He surfaced and looked to the water in the palm of his hand, it didn't feel right?

"_This water…it feels dense?" _Kakashi thought and that's when he realized but was too late as Zabuza came appearing beside him performing hand seals to a jutsu while saying…

"Too late! Water Prison jutsu!"

"NO!"

Kakashi was then sealed in a prison of water! He looked like he was floating in a bubble, Zabuza's hand within it pushing his Chakra through it to keep the Copy Ninja imprisoned.

"One down," Zabuza said. He could kill Kakashi now and drown him in the water prison but he wanted the Copy Ninja to see what was going to happen to his squad and Tazuna himself. He looked to the genin.

"and three to go."

He then chuckled "Let's see what these brats can do shall we?" He made a hand seal and forming out of the water was a Water Clone of Zabuza as it walked up to land and toward the group of Genin.

"I am curious to see what you three can do," Zabuza said.

"Try it then, you eyebrow-less weirdo!," Naruto countered in a blind rage, while a tick mark appeared on Zabuza's forehead, not liking what he was called.

"Your dead brat!" Water Clone Zabuza said.

"All of you run away now!" Kakashi yelled.

"What about you?!" Sakura asked yelling back, scared for her sensei, herself and the others

"I will be fine! You four need to get away as fast as you can away from his Water Clone, it can only go so far!"

"We're NOT going to leave you behind!" Naruto yelled "We're NOT going to abandon you!"

"I'm not ASKING you to! I'm ORDERING you to!" Kakashi yelled with authority.

"Sorry sensei, but we can't do that!", Sasuke broke in.

"What!?"

"If we can't save you, then he'll kill us one by one. Our best chance of survival is to free you.", Sasuke replied.

"Yeah! Besides, didn't you say that ninja who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their teammates are worse than scum?!", Naruto also added.

"Might as well let them stay Kakashi, after all it's not like they would have escaped my Water Clone regardless." Zabuza said.

"Let's get started then…," Water Clone Zabuza said drawing its blade for Naruto.

"Naruto!" Sakura called.

"Protect Tazuna!" Naruto said.

"But,"

"Protect him!" Naruto said as Water Clone Zabuza dashed toward him and Naruto toward Zabuza! The Water Clone swung its blade and Naruto brought his kunai to block! He was barely successful but there was so much power behind the strike of the clone's blade that it sent Naruto through the air, as his head band landed behind him! He landed to the ground with a thud, while hearing the collective screams of Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna. He simply got back up and ran back while ignoring them

"_Not bad…for a Genin," _Zabuza thought, as he punched Naruto in the chest, making him fly back again

"All of you RUN!" Kakashi yelled for the clone was now going to fight Team 7, who still disobeyed Kakashi's order not wanting to abandon him for it wasn't the Leaf's way to abandon their comrades. Then, as Sasuke pondered the fact that they could very well die if they didn't save Kakashi(they forgot about Goku hiding in the bushes, lol), he did something rather unexpected to everyone, even the hiding Saiyans.

He rushed in, and towards Zabuza's clone. He began to pull out shuriken from his pouch, and with a battle cry, began launching them several at a time aiming for Zabuza, who just dodged or slashed them away with his huge guillotine. Sasuke neared him, and pounced on the seemingly unsuspecting water ninja. However, Zabuza wanted him to do that, as it became clear when he swiftly moved his hand out and grabbed the avenger by the neck. Sasuke was dealt with similarly to Naruto, as he was released and quickly jabbed in the stomach while in mid fall, propelling him across the ground. Sasuke was struggling to get up, as the demon of the mist strolled forward to him and Naruto.

"You brats should take your sensei's advice otherwise you'll be dead," the Zabuza clone said as he stops about 15 feet from Naruto.

At this point, Naruto was absolutely terrified. He could only think of the terror of his seemingly impending doom. He couldn't even move, the thought of him, his rival, and his crush all being killed was to much. It sank to his very core, and froze him as he sat on the ground, watching death come nearer.

"_T-this is a Jonin… A true ninja… I-I have to get out of here! If we don't run away, w-we're all gonna die!"_, Naruto screamed inside his head, as he turned and extended his left arm to push himself up and run away. Then, he felt an intense pain surround the hand. He looked to it, and saw the bandage, and remembered his vow to always protect his friends. He was instantly filled with all the courage he needed to take on Zabuza.

With a new flame in his eyes, he got up and again charged at Zabuza, who simply punched him in the cheek, again launching him back.

"Goku, what's wrong with this kid? Can't he see that's not working?", Trunks whispered to Goku while hiding in the bushes on the sideline.

"Watch. You'll see, that's not what he was going for.", Goku casually replied as Trunks turned back to the battle.

"Naruto! You obviously can't beat him if Sasuke can't-", she suddenly stopped when she caught a glimpse of something in Naruto's right hand.

The object she saw was none other than the headband that Zabuza had caused to launch off of his head when he punched him the first time. Sakura didn't know why, but she blushed, and looked at him in a sudden new light.

"_He was only trying to get his headband back?"_, the pink haired kunoichi blushed.

As the blond ninja replaced the band on his head, he again foolishly charged Zabuza, but ducked under the first punch, only distracting him for a moment as he swung his sword down on Naruto, cutting his grinning face right down the middle. Everyone gasped, and Kakashi momentarily cursed Goku for not saving Naruto, mostly because he couldn't himself bear accepting the inability to protect another teammate, and mostly his sensei's son. If one had good ears, and paid close attention, a light snickering could be heard from the three Saiyans hiding in the bushes.

Zabuza was about to start taunting Kakashi for saying his comrades wouldn't die, before Naruto's face suddenly poofed into smoke! He made a solid shadow clone!

"Shadow clone, eh?", the swordsmen thought out loud before being charged from behind by multiple Naruto clones, who dog piled him.

The others couldn't help but stare in awe, as they thought the blond began to gain the upper hand on Zabuza's clone. This was nothing like the dead last, scardy cat they knew! This kid was brave, powerful, and knew chunin level jutsu! The hopes of them all were mostly shattered when Zabuza yelled and swung his sword around, destroying all the clones and launching Naruto back on his butt. Naruto had enough, as he slid backwards on his butt, he grabbed in his backpack, yelled to Sasuke, and threw him a strange metal object that he caught.

"Hm, nice one Naruto, not bad for someone like you!", Sasuke said while spinning around.

"Hey, dad, did he just-", Goten was cut off.

"Yep.", he replied with a smile, getting a nod from Trunks and his son.

When Sasuke stopped, he dramatically held up the object, as it began to unfold into a large obscured cross shape. When it stopped, it revealed a huge shuriken in Sasuke's hand.

"Demon shuriken, windmill of shadows!", Sasuke said with a serious face on, causing Sakura to blush in excitement, and Tazuna make a grimace of surprise. The avenger then charged forward, and thrust the huge shuriken, towards Zabuza's clone that smirked. His smirked changed into a surprised face, however, when the Shuriken missed him, and sped to the real Zabuza.

"Ah, aiming for the real me this time, eh?", the real Zabuza said cockily.

Zabuza used his free hand to catch the shuriken before it could hit him though! He again smirked, as the others gasped. Then, another shuriken flew out in the shadow of the first one!

"Shadow Shuriken jutsu? Hm, they must be pretty good. But I told you, a shuriken will NEVER hit me!", Zabuza finished with a yell.

Everyone stared onward in suspense, as the second shuriken neared the wide eyed mist nin. However, Zabuza jumped over it at the last second while keeping his hand in the prison and keeping Kakashi trapped! Everyone but the watchers in the bushes gasped, thinking there was no way of survival now! But for some reason, Sasuke… smiled? Before even Zabuza had time to react, the shuriken flying behind him poofed into Naruto! Everyone again gasped, as the blond ninja said, "Believe it!", while throwing a kunai knife at Zabuza's back!

The sudden motion caused Zabuza to run to the side, and release Kakashi from the water prison! Everyone cheered for Naruto, who fell into the water. He had no time to swim to land, before Zabuza's clone disappeared and Kakashi and Zabuza began fighting. Zabuza started quickly weaving through hand signs, as Kakashi copied the same ones! Then, the two simultaneously yelled, "Water style: Water Dragon Jutsu!", as two dragons composed of water flew out of the river and collided, making them both explode into the water! Naruto was simply getting thrashed around in the water, as he was pretty much forgotten about by Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna who were watching the fight in awe. The two jonin level fighters were both making more hand signs, as they prepared the same jutsu's again!

"_How is he doing this?!",_ Zabuza thought to himself, _"It's as if he can-",_ Zabuza was cut off by Kakashi finishing his thought by saying, "Read minds? Yes Zabuza, the Sharingan does give me that ability.", he said, shocking Zabuza. "However, I can also see into the future, and I see your death in this battle!", he continued, further psyching the missing ninja out, before Kakashi yelled, "Water style: Giant water vortex!", as a giant spinning wave of water flew towards Zabuza.

"_What?! This is impossible! He created his vortex before I could! He knows what I'm going to use before I even use it!"_, Zabuza thought, as he was washed away by the wave.

* * *

**Alrigt guys, sorry this chapter took so long, but this is part of the "Battle for the wave!", special that will be two chapters long. This was actually meant to be one whole chapter, but at the 9,000 word mark, I decided to split them in half. The next chapter can be expected in maybe a day or two. The reason it's taken so long, is that it's flu season and I always get lucky with that type of thing, and with a new school and everything, it's been hard to find much time for the fic. However, my new school is easy a.f., and I expect to be able to crank them out much faster. Anyway, see ya next time, on the next chapter of Dragon Ball U! NIMMBUUUUUUUUUSSSSSS!**

**Next time, on DBU:** The wave special comes to a close, and the ninja's learn about the Saiyans!


	4. Skating on thin ice! The waves die down!

**Hey everyone, finally, we get on to the next chapter, of Dragon Ball Universe! Some things I would like to point though, before we begin. First off, some of you were saying things like, "I don't know why you even had the wave arc, it's so boring, because every other fic has that part in it, or starts from the Shippuden arc.", and to that, I say this. To me, it seems like the wave arc is a very important time for the young ninja's. They begin to develop character, and also closeness as a unit. This makes it essential, to me at least, to include it in case someone who has never read the actual Naruto manga or something reads this fic. Second thing, is that some of you also wanted to know if I was paring all the Z-fighters with ninja. The answer is… it depends. I don't know how the story will progress to the point where I know if Chichi will die or not. However, I do intend to pair Goten and Trunks with ninja's, but that's a surprise. A good indicator is the warning in the summary that says "M for lemons later on.", lol. Last but not least, someone also said that my SSJ multiplier was inaccurate. I know that the SSJ form doesn't multiply the previous forms by 50, I was just having Goku explain it briefly to Kakashi. The multiplier will be the way I think it is, based on the show. SSJ1=50X base(everyone knows that, lol), SSJ2=150X base(or 3X SSJ1), SSJ3= 500X base(so about 3.3X SSJ2), and SSJG is just invincible(according to my sources). Anyway, in conclusion the second set of long ass author notes, I present to you, THE!... Disclaimer, lol.**

* * *

**Saiyanfoeva: "Hmm… Naruto?"**

**Naruto: "Try again."**

**Saiyanfoeva: "Goten?"**

**Goten: "No-"**

**Saiyanfoeva: "I'll pair you with a hot chiiiickkk~…"**

**Goten: "What's she like?"**

**Saiyanfoeva: "Boobs."**

**Goten: "Saiyanfoeva owns nothing, but his character who will be shown later on."**

**Saiyanfoeva: "Good boy, now on to the fic!"**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Skating on thin ice! The wave's die down!(Damn, I'm good at chapter names, lol)**

Zabuza was getting sent down the water way created by the vortex on the land where Sasuke, Sakura and the bridge builder(who were now up in the tree tops to avoid the water.), were moments ago. Then, something was felt by the three Saiyan observers, who now hovered above the treetops. They all looked simultaneously in the same direction, to get a better sense of the new person who was arriving on the scene. They all sensed that this young kid was stronger than Zabuza and Kakashi! He couldn't compare to them, but it was impressive that someone so young could be so strong.

They continued to observe as this kid came closer and closer to the battle field, as he pulled 3 small needles from the pocket in his blue garb. However, none of them sensed true malicious intent from him, so they decided to let him do what he would. Trunks was the only one who was weary of the kid, so he sent a small, unnoticeable or detectable ki wave at him, to scan his brain waves before returning them to his own brain. This was the mind reading technique that Tien taught Goku, who taught Gohan, who taught him, who taught Goten. What he read from his brain waves disturbed him.

"Hey Goku, I just read that kids mind, and he's not as innocent as his aura makes him out to be.", Trunks said, getting a tilted head from Goku.

"What do you mean? He doesn't seem to have anything evil about him.", the Saiyan questioned.

"Well, while I was in there, he was thinking something like, Alright, now to trick those ninja by throwing these close to Zabuza's vitals, and bring him back to the hideout, so we can get the bounty from Gato.", Trunks said, earning a serious expression from Goku.

"Are you sure, Trunks?"

"Positive."

"Then they're probably on the same side. We can't postpone this mission, so I guess we'll have to stop him, because we need to talk to the Hokage and figure out where we are, and what to do-", Goku was cut off, by himself giving a deadpanned look.

"What is it Dad/Goku?", Trunks and Goten said in synch.

"I just thought of something and now feel really stupid… I could just try to contact king Kai, and talk to him…", Goku said, making Goten and Trunks both give the same deadpanned expressions he just did.

"Well, whatever, we should stop this kid anyways so that we can talk to the Hokage, in case it takes us time to get back home.", Trunks said.

"Agreed.", the Saiyan said, "We just have to wait for the right opportunity.", he added as they all listened in for the right moment to make their move.

The ninja, dressed in blue while wearing a hunter mask, nimbly weaved through the trees like a pro, going unnoticed by all except the three Saiyans. This ninja was called, "Haku", and he was holding his three senbon out, ready to deliver a deadly strike to the missing ninja. He watched, as Zabuza flew uncontrollably down the artificial river, and grabbed onto a tree, making his motion stop. It was the perfect opportunity for Haku to jump out of the canopy, and throw the three senbon at Zabuza's neck. He did so, in an instant, surprising all the ninja, and the bridge builder.

As the water flow died down, Kakashi walked slowly towards the ninja, whose mask told him that it was a hunter nin, probably from the mist village. Before speaking to him, he made one last mental note. That was the fact that the kid was so strong, and he couldn't be much older than Naruto.

"HEY! WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON KAKASHI SENSEI?!", Naruto yelled.

"I am a hunter ninja, sent by the mist village to capture this criminal. You four doing battle with him gave me the needed opportunity to eliminate him once and for all.", Haku casually said, while picking up Zabuza's corpse.

"But that can't be true! You look as old as me, and we were fighting Zabuza this whole time! He wasn't just any push-over either!", Naruto finished, making Sasuke and Sakura reflect poorly on their ninja skills.

"Well Naruto, you'll have to just face it. There are kids in the ninja world who are younger than you, and stronger than me. Take Goku and those two kids who were with him as a perfect example.", Kakashi finished.

"Well then, I'll be on my wa-", Haku was cut off by a loud voice yelling, "Hold it right there!", as Goku, Goten and Trunks suddenly appeared right next to him, blocking his path.

"W-what?! What are you guys doing here?!", Kakashi exclaimed.

"We just have a few questions for this kid right here. It'll only take a second.", Trunks answered for Goku.

"Yeah, and the first question is, why would you, a supposed hunter ninja, intentionally miss all of this guys fatal areas, by just a few centimeters? Someone as highly trained as you should be able to deliver a kill strike easily with one, let alone three of those needles, right?", Goten said, shocking all of the other people there but the Saiyans, understanding what he meant.

"Are you saying I'm not who I claim to be?", Haku calmly asked.

"Well, the three of us can read minds from almost any distance on the planet", Trunks said, cautioning Haku, " and as you dashed through the trees, I read your mind thinking something around the lines of, Alright, now to trick those ninja by throwing these close to Zabuza's vitals, and bring him back to the hideout, so we can get the bounty from Gato.", Trunks said, surprising Kakashi in particular.

"T-That's who wants to kill you?!", Kakashi yelled at Tazuna.

"Y-yes, Gato outlawed most of our produced goods, and makes a fortune selling contrabands. If I finish the bridge, it could seriously drop his business, making him lose most of his money.", Tazuna finally admitted.

"Hidden jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirrors!", Haku yelled, as Zabuza got up from pretending to be dead, and nearly 50 rectangular mirrors of ice surrounded the entire group.

"No! Damn, we've been caught!", Kakashi said as he tried to smash the mirrors.

"Hm, well well well, good job Haku. Water Style: Hidden mist Jutsu!", Zabuza roared.

"What is this?", Goku questioned as mist started to envelope them all. Goku then yelled to Trunks and Goten, "Trunks, Goten, close your eyes and use your ki sense to find where they are!", he said as the three shut their eyes.

It was strange, it seemed like Zabuza was all around them! However, it was most likely just his energy in the mist, so they all focused on the bulk of his energy, which would be his real body. It was still difficult, because he had 10 clones out, and he did a good job of distributing the chakra to the other clones, to closely mimic his. However, one of them did have more than all the others, and that one was sitting away from them, building up more energy, so they assumed that to be the real one. They didn't want to show off their true strength though, so they just each punched out the incoming clones while dodging their blows.

Something strange had happened to Sasuke. At first, he could barely even see a glimpse of the clones dashing through the mist and in and out of the mirrors. Then, he suddenly became able to see them much clearer, and sense where they were coming from. He did his best to protect his teammates from the incoming slashes, before Naruto got his back cut by one of the clones!

"Naruto!", the ninjas yelled in unison.

"Don't worry about me g-guys, I'm fine. R-really.", Naruto weakly called to them.

Right as that happened, the Saiyans flared off a ton of ki, making most of the mist around them dissipate! Then, while him covered in white auras, the Saiyans began to smash through the mirrors, and the senbons that hit them started to shatter as Haku had to keep transferring to different mirrors! However, in the midst of the spectacle, the other ninja stopped paying attention, as the real Zabuza fazed in in front of Sakura, and slashed her through the stomach, causing her blood to spray and gush out! Her eyes grew dull, and she heard her allies calling for her, especially Naruto, as she fell to the ground.

However, before she fell, Naruto showed an amazing speed, and fazed in to catch her. He watched he eyes grow duller and duller, as he felt tears fall down his. This shouldn't have happened!

"Sakura! SAKURA!", Naruto shouted.

"N-n-naruto, please… don't y-yell so loud. B-baka.", she weakly said.

"Sakura, I promise, it's gonna be okay, you'll be fine!", the blond said as he held her in his arms.

"N-Naruto, I'm sorry for always being so m-mean to you. I j-just wanted to impress Sasuke.", she said while even the avenger started to tear up while fighting Zabuza. He swore to never again see his friends die, like he did before.

"No Sakura, it's okay, I forgive you, just please don't go!", Naruto cried, "I've never had anyone to care about me, you're the first person who's ever meant anything to me! Please, don't die!", Naruto continued to cry.

"I-I'll tr-", she was cut off as something green flew down her throat.

"W-what?!", Naruto choked out.

"Don't worry about it, just keep fighting!", Goku said.

However, as Naruto looked at Sakura's seemingly lifeless body, something happened. He looked over and saw that Sasuke was standing in front of him, body riddled with senbon. While Naruto spoke to Sakura, Haku threw multiple senbon at him, which Sasuke jumped in front of.

"S-Sasuke! Why?!", Naruto choked out.

"I-I don't know. My body… Just moved on its own. There was no time to think, loser.", Sasuke said, making Naruto become filled with rage.

"_Hm, did it work?"_, Goku thought to himself.

"**BASTARD, I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"**, Naruto yelled in a hateful voice, as his whiskers darkened and a red aura shaped as a fox surrounded him.

Everyone looked at Naruto with surprise in their faces. The only ones who didn't have a shocked look, were the Saiyans, who all looked on with smirks, knowing that their plan to see Naruto's dormant power worked. The ninjas and Tazuna, who somehow managed to stay alive during the bombardment of senbon and slashes from guillotines, marveled as Naruto broke one of the mirrors, and charged for Zabuza. Naruto then delivered a fierce blow to the mist ninjas gut, and turned back to dash at Haku. However, Haku and Zabuza then focused mostly on Naruto, and the combination of slashes from Zabuza's infamous silent killing, and senbons lodged in him from Haku's kekkei genkei, proved to much for the blond, as he was slowly weakened before getting knocked out, but only after destroying all but one of Zabuza's clones and breaking one of his arms. However, Naruto was then taken down by a slash to the chest, followed by several kunai and senbon to the back.

Then, while everyone tried to gather their bearings, the Saiyans allowed the two mist ninja to escape. Then, Tazuna lead them all back to his home, as Sasuke and Sakura healed almost instantly from senzu beans, which Goku only had 7 left of(good thing he grabbed most of them from Korin.). As they got back, they all sat down to a great meal prepared by Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter… then it happened.

Everyone sat at the table completely STUNNED, at the amount of food the Saiyans were consuming. They were like machines, no one understood how they were also so fit. Naruto and Sasuke tried to engage in a contest with them, but ended up puking most of it up. Goku finished with a whopping 72 bowls, and Goten was shown up by one bowl, by Trunks, who had eaten 61 bowls of beef and rice.

"More please!", Goku shouted, making everyone fall over anime style.

"W-we have no more… all of our food is gone. That was supposed to last us for 4 weeks with 4 other people here…", Tsunami said making the three sheepishly grin and rub their heads.

"Oh hey! I know!", Goku said, "Here, take this, it's a senzu bean(now he has 6 left.)."

"What is this for?", Tsunami asked.

"Well, if you plant this in some dirt in a moist, dark room, then a bean stalk will grow! Everyone of the senzu beans can be used as either seeds for more beans, or to eat. Each one can keep a full grown person full for up to ten days, and it can heal any physical injury, as long as the wound hasn't closed.", Goku finished.

"R-Really?!", Tsunami exclaimed.

"Yep.", Goku simply replied.

"Thank you! What's your name again? I don't think you told us.", she asked him.

"Oh, I'm Goku. This is Goten, my son, and this is Trunks, my student.", he said, pointing to the two half Saiyans next to him.

"Hm, are you three ninja's? You look like ninja, but you wear no headbands.", Tsunami chimed.

"Oh, well actually, my son, student and I, are all descendents of an alien-warrior race called the Saiyans, who used to live on planet Vegeta.", Goku finished, getting deadpans from everyone but Kakashi.

"Still sticking to that story, huh?", Sasuke questioned.

"W-what? There's no such thing as aliens.", Tsunami simply replied.

"Actually mam, we proof that not only are we Saiyan aliens, but we can also prove we're from another dimension.", Trunks added, getting more deadpans.

"Well then why don't you show us?", she asked.

"Okay, you see the bean Goku just gave you? That came from our universe."

"Sure, it seems odd, but another universe? That's a stretch.", Tsunami again questioned.

"Well here, just look at this.", Trunks said, pulling out a small, rectangular, metal case from his gi's pocket.

"What is that?", everyone asked simultaneously, as Trunks pulled out what appeared to be a small, metal pill from the case.

"This is a capsule, it's made by Capsule Corp., in our universe. My mom happens to be the CEO, and she makes tons of these every day.", the young demi-Saiyan finished, with a proud smile on.

"What does it do?", Sakura quickly asked.

"Well, capsules are built to hold almost any object in them, all you have to do is press this button on top, throw it to the ground, and the object comes out.", he said, earning Kakashi's interest, as well as Sasuke's.

"That sounds a lot like sealing to me.", Kakashi said. "Which is where a ninja uses chakra to seal an object inside of a scroll."

"Well, this is something that anyone can do, it's an advancement in our universes technology, not some jutsu.", Trunks said, getting surprised looks from everyone.

"What? That's impossible! How could science have come so far?!", Sasuke shouted.

"It's not that complex really, all you have to do is reinforce the object with a spray, that makes the material EXTREMELY compressible. The spray only needs applied once, because the capsule captures moisture from the air and wets the material inside, to release the compression material, which bursts into a smoke when it hits the air, because the liquid expands, causing the object to expand as well.", Trunks explained.

"So air makes not only the liquid expand from inside the capsule, but it also makes the object grow to become its normal size. Then, it probably excretes the liquid, causing the object to shrink back, when you put it back in the capsule, am I correct?", Kakashi intelligently added.

"Y-yeah, that's right Kakashi!", Trunks confirmed, as Kakashi gave a nod.

"I'm lost.", Naruto, Goku and Goten said in synch, before looking at each other with huge grins on.

"Any way, if that's all true, then why are you guys here?", Tsunami questioned.

"Oh, you see-", Goku was interrupted by a small kid.

"You guys are fools to try and stop Gato.", said the small child, who had black hair covered by a fisherman's hat, and wearing green overalls, over a yellow tee shirt.

"Uh, what?", Goku said.

"Inari! There you are, come eat dinner with us!", Tsunami cheerfully exclaimed, seemingly ignoring his previous comment.

"Why? They're all gonna be killed by Gato anyway.", he said getting shocked expressions, from Sakura, looks of anger from Naruto, Goten, Trunks, a look of sadness from Goku, and indifference from Kakashi and Sasuke. Tazuna and Tsunami had on the same looks of sadness as Goku.

"HEY BRAT, WATCH YOUR MOUTH! WE JUST SAVED YOUR GRANDPA HERE, AND THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY!", Naruto blurted out.

"Naruto!", Sakura shouted at him, "He's just a kid!"

"SO, WE JU-", Naruto was interrupted by Goku who held his hand up.

"Inari, we're here to help you and your family, we're not the bad guys.", Goku warmly stated.

"Oh yeah, how? Gato's got hundreds of other ninja working for hi-", Goku seems to love interrupting tonight.

"That doesn't matter, we'll just defeat all of them."

"W-what?!", the boy choked.

"You heard me. If you want to hear why I'm so certain we can, stick around so I can tell you a story.", Goku said, confusing the boy.

"…O-Okay…", Inari hesitantly agreed.

"Alright, so anyway. This, is the story, of me, since I don't want to explain again, please pay attention.", Goku started, getting nods from all around, even Sasuke, who was eager to learn of his new masters origins.

"Alright, long ago, when I was just a baby, I was sent to Earth from my home planet, called Vegeta. My race sent the weaker babies to other weak planets, so they could grow up to conquer the entire planet, so it could be sold to a high bidder on the galactic black market.", he began, already getting looks of awe and confusion.

He then explained his adventures with Bulma, and Krillin, Roshi and all of his other friends. Then of Piccolo and his training with Kami, which brought up questions, with others being in disbelief that he got trained by god himself.

"W-what?! You were trained by God?!", Sasuke stuttered in disbelief.

"Yep, all of this is true.", Goku said before continuing about how he got married to Chichi, and going to when Raditz showed up, and how he took Gohan, and in the end Goku ended up getting killed, bringing up A LOT, of questions. He simply told them how they used the dragon balls to wish him back when the Saiyans arrived, after he trained with king Kai.

"So then, I saw Nappa about to kill Gohan! He dashed at him at incredible speed, but my nimbus cloud was just able to get him out of the way in time. Then, I scrimmaged Nappa, before he flew at Gohan and Krillin, to try to get at me. Noticing I couldn't make it in time, I used this awesome technique king Kai taught me, called the Kaioken. It gives someone an incredible burst of strength, which amplifies your ki to a specific multiplier, all the way to times 50!", he said getting shocked looks before continuing, and before he knew it, he had explained everything up until Buu was hatched. When he got to the part where Vegeta fought Buu, he decided to let Trunks tell what happened.

"So anyway, my dad began to fight with Buu, and he was tearing him up too.", he said, gaining excited expressions from all but Kakashi who had a slightly grim look on, and Sasuke, who lightly smirked, knowing that a prince of royal blood always beats the monster.

"Then, Buu got so angry, that he made an explosion come from his body by yelling, which destroyed most of the continent we were on.", he said getting deadpans across the room. How does someone blow up a continent by yelling?

"Anyway, Goten here and I rushed to help my dad. So it was two Super Saiyans, and one enhanced Super Saiyan two, against a pink ball of… Buu.", he said lightening the slight tension in the room.

"Then, my father hugged me, and said how he regretted not doing so since I was a baby, being how intense he was.", he said getting sadness from everyone, but Sasuke, who was confused.

"_He obviously had the upper hand, I wonder why he would act like that, maybe he's not so tough after all…", _Sasuke misguidedly assumed.

"Then, he chopped me in the neck, and knocked me out cold.", he continued, causing everyone else to go wide eyed.

"Yeah, then he punched me in the gut and we woke up on Kami's lookout, although we didn't know where we were at the time.", Goten said, furthering the surprise.

"None of us knew what happened after that, so Piccolo told me while we were on the lookout. Apparently, after Vegeta knocked the kids out, he had Krillin and Piccolo fly the kids out to Kami's lookout. Then, he… He blew himself up, every bit of power he had, so there was nothing left when Piccolo went back… Nothing of him or Buu.", Goku added in, shocking even Sasuke and Kakashi.

"W-what?! So the evil guy, who blew up planets for fun, destroyed himself to save the entire Earth from destruction?!", Sasuke was shocked. He had never heard of the bad guy becoming the hero in the end.

"Actually, no.", Trunks said, confusing everyone, "When Piccolo got there, he looked on in the crater to commend my father's heroism… But, defeating Buu wasn't that simple. When Piccolo was about to leave, he saw pink bits flying in the air. Then, they all turned into thousands of small Buu's.", Trunks finished causing everyone's mouths to drop.

"Then apparently, the Buu's flew into one mass, and Buu was back and unharmed.", by this point everyone was shocked. If this was true, then there was no way they could have saved their planet.

"We thought all hope was lost, until Goku here told Goten and I he had a new technique for us to defeat Buu. However, we had to get the dragon radar to summon Shenron to revive everyone once this was over. So, I had to fly around the world to my grandparents house to retrieve the radar, and I had less than 10 minutes to do it. That wasn't the difficult part though, I also had to be back in those ten minutes. Even that would have been easy enough, if it didn't take so long to find the radar at my grandparents house, and if my head wasn't filled with Babidi's magic that made everyone on Earth watch Buu destroying cities and towns, every time you shut your eyes.", the purple haired warrior continued.

"So your planet was doomed, and you had to go to another universe or something, and that's why you're here now?", Sasuke said.

"No, actually, Buu was going to be at West City, until Goku intervened.", he replied, causing them all to turn to Goku.

"He used instant transmission, which allows you to instantly travel anywhere within the entire universe, to teleport next to Buu. Then, he talked to Buu for a minute, before teaching him a thing or two about Saiyans. Then, shocking everyone of the Z-fighters, Goku became the first ever Super Saiyan 3! It amazed everyone as he knocked Buu around like he was a kid! However, when I got the radar, he came back to teach us the technique, because as you know, he only had a few more hours on Earth because he was dead. Anyway, he taught us most of it before he had to go. Then, the worst thing possible happened. The fat, less harmless Buu, transformed into a ripped Buu, that was almost pure evil. It flew from the other side of the planet to the lookout in less than 3 seconds flat. We were immediately woken up to go train in the hyperbolic time chamber, for as long as possible. However… on the way there… my mom attacked him. He simply looked at her for a second before turning her into an egg, and smashing her with his foot…", Goten eerily finished.

"What?! First it turns the king of demons into a cookie, then he blows up a continent by yelling, and now this?!", Sasuke cringed, "Just what was this thing?!"

"Evil. When we fought in the hyperbolic time chamber, Piccolo destroyed the only door to the real world, trapping us in there forever. However, Buu was so strong, he ripped a hole through the dimensions by screaming! That allowed him to escape and kill all our friends while Trunks and I refused and went SSJ3 Gotenks. It wasn't quite as strong as my dad's SSJ3, but it was almost enough to win.", Goten explained, then going into detail of how Gohan saved the day, and Goku explained how he and Vegeta fused with the potara to make Vegito, and how they eventually stopped kid Buu, the strongest form of the gelatinous mass. It wasn't quite as strong as when Super Buu absorbed Gohan, but it was insane, pure evil, and an almost never ending pool of all of that, as well as energy. As well as explaining the fights with Hirudegarn, and SSJ3 Broly.

"W-wow… I can tell you aren't insane either, because Goten and Trunks also knew what you were talking about.", Kakashi said, "That's such an incredible tale."

"Yeah,", Inari added in, "But it can't be true. No one can go around blowing up galaxies and universes like that, it's impossible!"

"When you grow up, you'll learn that nothing is impossible, little one.", Goku replied.

"Well, as great of a story as that was, we ought to get to bed. We have to get to training tomorrow. Good night Tsunami, and thank you for the meal.", Kakashi said, as he got up and left the table.

"Oh! We only have four extra beds! Is it okay for three of you to sleep on the couch?", Tsunami said, causing Kakashi to instantly come back to the table.

"Alright, sleeping arrangements. Goten, Trunks, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke sleep in the living room, you can decide amongst yourselves who gets the couches, and who gets the floor.", Kakashi finished.

"B-but Sensei! There are four beds, not two!", Sakura yelled in reply, hoping to get a bed.

"It'll be a good chance for you to get to know each other better, so again, good night everyone.", he yawned as Goku and him walked towards their SEPARATE(NOT YAOI!), bed rooms.

"Okay, I get the couch, and so do Goten and Trunks, as we're the strongest here.", Sasuke casually stated.

"Nah, Goten and I don't need beds. We're used to sleeping in the wild anyway. Although, I wouldn't mind sharing the second couch with someone.", Trunks replied.

"Well, I want to sleep on the floor with Naruto so we can exchange techniques!", Goten cheerfully said.

"I'm going solo.", Sasuke replied.

"Then I guess it's you and I, Sakura."

"WHAT?! NO WAY! I'M SLEEPING ON THE FLOOR THEN!"

"With Naruto? AND Goten?", Trunks intelligently replied, knowing she thought Naruto was annoying.

"W-well… Fine.", the pink haired ninja gave in.

* * *

**Later on, in the living room with the teens.**

"W-wow Sakura, you smell r-really nice…", Trunks blushed.

"T-thanks, Trunks-kun…", Sakura blushed. She might like this guy… WHAT?! HELL NO! SHE LOVED SASUKE, AND THAT'S THAT! But he is really nice…

"_What? Is he putting the moves on her? That's my best potential mate and chance to restore my clan, I can't allow this!",_ Sasuke thought, seeing Trunks hit on his teammate.

"Whoa, what are those? Why is your chest so… flabby?", Goten butted in, causing everyone to deadpan for a full minute.

"It's a beautiful thing about girls, Goten.", Naruto replied, while staring onward in a trance put on by Sakura's… well, tits.

"NARUTO, STOP LOOKING YOU PERVERT! Come on now, let's just go to sleep.", Sakura said while covering her chest.

"*YAWWWWWWWWNNNN* Yeah, I agree with Sakura, I'm pretty tired.", Trunks yawned.

"_Good, at least there's no more funny business."_, Sasuke thought to himself, as they all went to sleep.

* * *

**In the morning, at Tazuna's house.**

"Hmph, well, guess it's time to get up.", Kakashi said to himself as he rolled out of bed.

As he walked down the hall way, he noticed three of the group was gone… the Saiyans, in his condition, they would have a hard time with Zabuza, so he assumed they'd stay. He walked out and told Tsunami to have the three ninja meet him in the forest later. When he walked out, he immediately had to shut the door again. It was like the freakin' apocalypse out there! There was violent wind, lightning, and the skies were completely black! The strangest part though, was two golden, glowing lights, resembling stars, in the center of the supposed hurricane. It looked as though two stars had fallen from the heavens, and nested above the trees in the wave village.

"K-Kakashi?! What's going on outside?!", Tsunami screamed.

"I-I think that Goku and the other two are training outside.", he said while holding the door shut.

"W-what?! That can't be!"

"Well, I thi-", he was interrupted by the sound of a huge explosion.

As he looked outside, he saw something extravagant. Reaching out from the gold lights, were two giant, bright laser looking lights, colliding in the middle. One of the beams was a huge, golden, flaring blast. The other was a gargantuan, blue and white beam, each covering up half of the entire sky. Then, they suddenly subsided. As if they were never even there. Even the two golden lights that seemed to be the source of the beams, disappeared. In fact, the entire storm subsided, almost instantly. It was now bright and sunny out, with not a cloud in the sky.

Then, out of nowhere, Goku, Goten and Trunks, all appeared in the middle of the living room. They all looked rather sweaty, and were laughing like hyena's. Kakashi didn't even want to ask, so he just signaled them to leave with him, as they went back into the forest to wait for team 7 to arrive. After nearly an hour of waiting, the genin had been seen walking into focus, from the dense bush in the forest.

"Okay team, today I'll be showing you how to focus your chakra. The task is actually very simple.", Kakashi introduced.

"Ooh, ooh, what is it Kakashi sensei, what are we going to do today?", Naruto enthusiastically questioned.

"We're going to climb trees.", he replied, causing everyone to look at him questionably.

"What?", Sakura asked.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that you can't use your hands.", Kakashi more thoroughly explained.

"What?! How are you supposed to do that?!", Naruto shouted.

"Well, you build up chakra in your feet, and use it to pull the tree to your body, creating an artificial gravitational pull, strong enough to hold your body up whilst walking up the tree.", he described while slowly walking up the side of a tree, and turning around.

"I promise, it's not as easy as I'm making it look. You'll want to get a running start to get up as high as you can. Goku, Trunks, Goten, can you three do this?", Kakashi asked the three warriors.

"Actually, when I was a kid, I did this sort of thing. However, we can just fly. It's rather similar, however, with flying, you have to use ki to surround your body constantly, then you can control the ki to make your body move. It's pretty simple, but I'm sure the three of us can do it… Ah, there we go! See?", Goku said, while easily walking up the side of the same tree.

"Okay, then you three come help Tazuna build his bridge. I'm sure they'll get it done in a snap with you guys there.", Kakashi resolved.

"Okay!~", the three chimed, as they left the genin to train.

"Alright! We'll need to move all these beams, and get them to stay in place. We have plenty of ingots and screws to do it, so just use the cranes to hold the beams in place, and wait for… the… screeeewwwwwssss…..", Tazuna slowly said, as he went wide eyed at the side of all three Saiyans easily picking up the beams with one arm each.

"Piece of cake!", Goku said.

"B-but! Those beams are over two tons each!", Tazuna was baffled.

"I know, they're so light!", Trunks added in.

"Here guys, just place them here, and use eye beams to melt the metal and connect them.", Goten said, flying over to the unfinished part of the bridge, and placing it on the end, while smelting it to stay on the other one.

As Tazuna, Kakashi, and all the other workers watched the spectacle with wide eyes, the three Saiyans had half of the bridge done in twenty minutes! That should have taken days! By the time two hours were up, they had laid the road on the bridge, and paved it, whilst also having finished the metal skeleton of the bridge.

"I-I-Incredible…", Tazuna choked out.

This went on for a few more days, while the team trained. The bridge had been finished a while ago, but they kept checking up on it, and doing minor adjustments to make it look better. The team had made progress, and Inari was actually training with Goten and Trunks! He had already gotten much stronger, he could even be comparable to a low rank genin! He was almost as strong as Naruto was when he met the demon brothers! The ninja were astounded by his quick progress, and Naruto and Sasuke became eager knowing that if their training could do that to a normal, little boy, that it could work miracles for them. Before they knew it, it had been a week, and the team of Goku, Trunks and Goten were training in the forest by Tazuna's home. However, team 7 awoke to take Tazuna to the bridge so he could finish construction. The Saiyan's were preoccupied with their training, and hadn't noticed them leave.

Their arrival on the bridge was peaceful at first for Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna but slowly a certain mist overtook the area putting shrouding the bridge and the Leaf ninja within it putting them on guard as they took positions around Tazuna to protect him. It was here that water clones of Zabuza appeared surrounding the group, Zabuza taunting Sasuke on his condition of shaking but it was not that of fear but excitement revealed by him. Sasuke had indeed improved as he took down the water clones saying that he can see them now, it was after this that Zabuza steps out of the thickness of the mist with one familiar so called Tracker Ninja by his side that was Haku.

"Look like you brats have improved," Zabuza said as he and Haku stood across from Team 7, however Zabuza took notice that Naruto wasn't among the group "Where's the other one? The monkey?" Zabuza asked curious seeing as he was the strongest among the group of Genin.

"He overdid training last night, so he couldn't make it. Besides we are enough to take you down Zabuza and your so called Tracker should have known it was a lie." Kakashi said.

"He's mine; I'm taking that guy out." Sasuke said referring to Haku.

"Your boy must have a death wish Kakashi," Zabuza said "Haku?"

"Yes?"

"Don't go easy on him, if there is anyone YOU should be worried about it's the other three that aren't here." Zabuza said and this of course angers Sasuke, "Finish him quickly, no toying around." If you thought that Haku was going to be matched to the speed Sasuke improved up to over the past week than think again, Haku was not one to sit around and do nothing.

Sasuke steps up readying himself and Haku walking up as well stopping in place across from Sasuke just standing there, there was just a silence between the two as they just stare at one another until finally one breaks the silence…

"Come," Haku said and this is when Sasuke attacks dashing toward his opponent throwing punches and kicks only for Haku to block them as well as dodge as the two circled one another. As the fight continued between the two in tiajutsu Haku was the one with the upper hand, yes Sasuke has improved in speed but that still doesn't mean that he was faster than Haku who keeps up in training himself. Haku sidesteps away as Sasuke's fist comes going past him along with the Uchiha, Haku reaches for Sasuke's ankle grabbing it as the boy was going past him through the air and threw the Uchiha over his shoulder toward a tractor that was on the bridge used for lifting heavy objects. Sasuke managed to air recover as he flipped himself within the air and landed on the roof of the tractor and as he did he looked to the spot Haku should have been in but was gone.

"What?"

"Here I am," Haku's voice said from behind and standing behind him was Haku who had his right foot reared back with Sasuke looking over his shoulder and Haku's foot hit across his face sending the Uchiha off the roof of the tractor through the air. Sasuke after he was kicked rotated himself within the air and threw multiple kunai and shuriken toward Haku who brought his hands up together making a hand seal and appearing before him forming from ice was an ice mirror, it was used as a shield as the thrown kunai and shuriken of Sasuke bounce off and away. Sasuke lands on his feet on the bridge and assess the situation at hand as Haku to lands on the bridge before him, he didn't understand? He should be stronger right?

"_This is not good; never did I expect Haku to be this strong. No doubt he is stronger than Zabuza and just what was that jutsu?" _Kakashi thought as he had never before seen a jutsu like in his life that formed from ice? What's worse was that even with Sasuke and Sakura's improvement over the week Sasuke still doesn't seem to have a chance with Haku but even though Haku may be stronger than Sasuke it doesn't mean that Sasuke is beaten. It doesn't matter how big or small ones opponent is as they all have a weakness and that weakness can work to one's advantage. The problem right now was Sasuke getting blinded by his own rage for not be strong enough to even take down his current opponent, right now Sasuke was thinking what all the training in the forest was for and if it did him no good then how would he be able to defeat his older brother? Sasuke wanted more power…

"You may have improved from your battle with Zabuza but even with your current strength you are still no match for me I'm afraid," Haku said as he brought his hands forming a hand seal and whispered "Ice Clone Jutsu," and forming from that of ice that was created from his Chakra were four clones of Haku but were made of ice.

"What the?" Sasuke said.

"_Ice Clone? I never heard of such a jutsu?" _Kakashi wondered. _"Something tells me that these aren't like your every day clones__.__"_

"Really, clones?" Sasuke said with a smirk "You're going to have to do better than that."

"Apparently you are mistaking my Ice Clones to be nothing but a clone of a mere illusion, I am sorry to say but these are similar to the Shadow Clone Jutsu but can take more damage and not be destroyed with a single hit. I assure you that my Ice Clones are deadly and will make short work of you.", Haku said making Sasuke growl in anger, "Just give up, I honestly do not wish to kill you but if you continued you will have forced my hand."

"Screw you!" Sasuke yelled charging his opponents "Teach you to taunt the power of the UCHIHA CLAN!"

"_So he too is from a clan and from that of the Uchiha," _Haku thought and Zabuza was surprised hearing this as he continued to watch, the Demon of the Hidden Mist heard of the Uchiha Clan Massacre and heard that they were slaughtered by one of their own called Itachi Uchiha and the man leaving one surviving member so hearing the reveal from Sasuke this boy must be that survivor.

"_It doesn't matter even if he is of the Uchiha clan; he is still no match for Haku." _Zabuza thought.

Sasuke in the meanwhile engaged one of the four Haku Ice Clones as the clone was blocking all of his attacks with Uchiha not landing a single one but Sasuke did manage to jump back and over another Haku Ice Clone that tried attacking him with a kick from behind, Sasuke hoped with the kick that was meant for him would hit the other clone instead but it didn't work as Haku Ice Clone#1 caught Haku Ice Clone#2's leg stopping it! Meanwhile Sasuke cursed himself as he landed on the bridge safely on his feet with Haku Ice Clone's#3 and 4 dashing toward him with great speed and both had senbon needles between their fingers sticking out of them like wolverine from X-Men in both hands.

Sasuke starts dodging, as both of the current Ice Clones were attacking with their senbon trying to slash for Sasuke. They were both working together, so Sasuke could only dodge while backing away and he was beginning to have a hard time keeping up with Haku's speed, as he leans his head back as one of the Haku Ice Clones swung his right hand. Sasuke didn't entirely dodge it, as the three needles scrapped across the left side of his cheek. Sasuke leaps away and lands safely putting distance between him and the now joined group of four Haku Ice Clones with the real in the back standing there…watching, Sasuke feeling his blood seep down from his now whisker cuts with the top scrape being near the bottom of his left eye forcing him to have it closed half way with it twitching.

"Damn you!" Sasuke cursed.

"_This isn't good," _Kakashi said within his thoughts and was about to leap into action to help Sasuke but then suddenly appearing before him blocking his path was Zabuza with crossed arms over his chest chuckling behind those bandages. The Copy Ninja stopping in his tracks and cursing under his breath.

"And where do you think you are going Kakashi?" Zabuza asked "Leaving the bridge builder unguarded not wise of someone like you at all, if you try to assist you will have to deal with me and worst of all leaving those two back their open for me to kill and even if you manage to kill me there is no way you would be a match for Haku and you know it. Let's sit back Kakashi, let them both go at one on one and watch as one of the last of the Uchiha falls to Haku's hands. A shame about the brat by the way.", Zabuza said looking over his shoulder at Sasuke "So much for the mighty Uchiha clan.", and looked back at Kakashi keeping his eyes on him.

"_Sasuke," _Sakura said her crushes name within her mind in worry for him _"The boy under the mask, Haku is said to be stronger than even Kakashi sensei! Is it possible that Haku is like Trunks and Goten? I mean he is faster and stronger than Sasuke!"_

Sasuke meanwhile was getting himself pulverized by Haku's Ice Clones as they worked together attacking as a team, one attacking after the other with either a kick or a slash with their needles. Cuts appearing as they tore through Sasuke's clothing and sometimes within his skin but as the battle between Sasuke and the Haku Ice Clones went on Sasuke started to see them at a slower pace but were still fast, it looked like he can predict their movements? As the fight continued Sasuke started to dodge more effectively to Haku's curiosity and Zabuza's confusion, then Sasuke manages to avoid all of the Haku Ice Clones attacks by jumping in the air above them forming hand seals. That's when Haku, Zabuza, Kakashi, Sakura and Tazuna took notice in the change of Sasuke eyes…he now had Sharingan, red and having a single comma marking around each of his center black eye pupils!

"_Sharingan!" _Kakashi, Zabuza, Haku and Sakura's minds all said alike within individually and watched as Sasuke blew down a fireball jutsu seeming to engulf all four of Haku's Ice Clones below bunched together as they looked up. However, they managed to escape as one of them was now sliding back along the ground with its hand on the concrete to slow itself down, as soon as it stopped appearing low in front of it was a smirking Sharingan Sasuke who delivered an uppercut up the Ice Clones chin sending it within the air and a punch that was Chakra enhanced making his punch stronger. The Haku Ice Clone#4 was the one uppercut into the air as all witnessed the right half of the clones face cracks and then breaks apart, the body of the Ice Clone hitting the bridge cracking once more from impact and the right half of its face shattering into pieces. This didn't mean they could be taken down in one hit unless one put enough power behind their punches using up Chakra but this also proves that one without Chakra enhancing would take a multitude of attacks normally. Unfortunately for Sasuke he couldn't afford to do another Chakra enhance punch or kick of any sort or else he would be draining his Chakra faster, but that didn't mean that he couldn't smile as he managed to take down one of them, the remaining three Haku Ice Clones landing before him and in front of Haku.

"Yeah go Sasuke!" Sakura cheered on.

"_Nice one Sasuke but please don't get over confident now that you have unlocked your Sharingan, stay on your toes and act rationally." _Kakashi said within his thoughts, if Sasuke did these things then maybe he could defeat the remaining Haku Ice Clones.

"Now that I have unlocked my bloodline its over for you," Sasuke said to Haku with Kakashi cursing under his breath, he should have known that Sasuke would act like this when unlocking his Sharingan.

"Overconfidence will be your downfall," Haku said. "Just because you have a doujutsu does not mean that you are stronger and better ninja here, ninjas with bloodlines don't make the better ninjas." Haku said. Sasuke began using his Sharingan to put them to the test as he eyed Haku's Ice Clones so that he can be able to copy it but it seemed that he was unable to.

"I can't copy his Ice Clone?"

"You should know that one bloodline can't copy another," Haku said.

"_Of course! That explains it! The Ice Clone Jutsu and the Ice mirror he used as a shield!" _

Kakashi said, "It's a Kekkei Genkai!", as Zabuza chuckled and congratulated Kakashi.

"Right you are Kakashi, right you are. Sorry to say, but even though you and the brat have Sharingan, there is no way that any of the two of you can copy the jutsu Haku has in his arsenal. It doesn't matter if your student unlocked his Sharingan, he is still fighting a losing battle."

"You're finished!" Haku said to his opponent as the three remaining Haku Ice Clones charge.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted out to in worry.

Sasuke flared through hand seals and blew another but larger fireball jutsu toward the three charging Haku Ice Clones, but the real Haku seeing this made a hand seal and appearing before the three dashing Haku Ice Clones toward a fireball jutsu were three separate individual crystal ice mirrors. The three Haku Ice Clones jump into phasing within the ice mirrors and then seem to melt toward the ground as the fireball goes past them missing its targets and Haku himself jumping out of the way evading the jutsu. Sasuke finishes blowing his fireball and reappearing forming up from the ground behind him as well as to his left and right were the ice mirrors and jumping out of them toward the shocked Sasuke was the Haku Ice Clones, the others were shocked at this performance as well.

"_Amazing! He is able to use those ice mirrors as transport for his Ice Clones and no doubt for himself!" _Were Kakashi's thoughts.

Sasuke manages to dodge jumping up evading the strikes of the Haku Ice Clones that met in center with one of them quickly leaping back into their own ice mirror it came out of that quickly seemed to melt to the ground. Sasuke who was above failed to notice the trail of ice that shot up in the air behind him with an ice mirror forming and jumping down toward him was a Haku Ice Clone!

"Sasuke behind you!" Sakura yelled up to him.

"What?!" Sasuke looked over his shoulder and just in time to have Haku's foot plant into the side of his face, Sasuke himself shooting down toward the bridge and colliding with the concrete going into a nasty bounce before going into a tumble and rolling to a stop.

"SASUKE!" Sakura screamed.

Sasuke was picking himself up as his form was trembling from the beating he was taking, looking forward he saw all three of the Haku Ice Clones holding a single hand seal before them and all three of them made seals with just their one hands! Kakashi was shocked having never seen such an accomplishment before and watched as all three of Haku's Ice Clones stomp one foot each on the water wet ground with puddles left behind by Zabuza's water clones that Sasuke destroyed, then the water seemed to float up in the air and to Sasuke's shock they formed into ice needles.

"A Thousand Needles of Death!" The three Haku Ice Clones called out and the ice needles shot toward Sasuke who did nothing but roll away as needles of ice trailed behind hitting the concrete of the bridge.

After about 20 seconds of rolling and dodging ice needles he leaps back up to his feet only to have one of the Ice Clones appear before him in midair swinging a kick on Sasuke who flew through the air and into the railing of the bridge as well as bending rails upon impact, Sasuke writhing in pain.

"Kakashi sensei!" Sakura addressed worried for Sasuke. Kakashi took a step forward only for Zabuza to grab the hilt of his blade over his shoulder.

"I don't think so Kakashi; remember if you leave to help your Genin then who will stop me from killing the bridge builder? Surely not the frightened little girl back there?"

"Damn it!" Kakashi cursed as Haku Ice Clone#3 walked up to Sasuke to finish his off armed with an ice needle that it picked up along the way, the intention to kill the Uchiha quickly rather than painfully…a kindness from Haku.

"So which is it Kakashi? Save your little Genin?" Zabuza asked, the ice clone stopping before the helpless Sasuke as he looked up toward the ice clone with an intense glare and gritted teeth "Or stay, protect the bridge builder?" The ice clone lifting up its right hand with an ice needle in hand aiming it down toward Sasuke "Your choice Kakashi…but know that you still lose!"

"Forgive me," The real Haku said as he watched.

"_No…it can't end for me, not like this!"_

Time seemed to go in slow motion as the ice clones attacks to end Sasuke's life, the others watching in horror but then appearing in midair out of nowhere was a familiar Saiyan swinging his leg into the neck of the ice clone! The power behind his kick was so strong that it decapitated the ice clone as pieces from the bottom of its head feel out and the ice body falling to the ground helplessly, the head hitting the ground breaking into multiple pieces and turning into the normal look of ice as well as the body that fell shattering into pieces, Sasuke's savior landing on his feet glares at Haku in the back behind his ice clones.

"What?" Zabuza said as he looked toward the new player on the field that saved Sasuke.

"_Thank goodness for that," _Kakashi said within his thoughts.

"You…" Haku said.

"It's…" Tazuna was going to say but Sakura says with a smile happy that he had arrived…

"Goten!"

Indeed it was Son Goten, of the Saiyans, accompanied by Naruto Uzumaki of Team 7 who stood protectively before Sasuke.

"You will not spill anyones blood today," Goten said. Sasuke picked himself up slowly back to his feet…

"And who might you be?" Haku asked even though he already knew one of them.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki of the Hidden Leaf Village, a future legend in the making!" Naruto proclaimed proudly.

"And I'm Son Goten, the ally to good!", Goten boldly yelled with as much fervor and pride as Naruto, if not more, while also striking a silly pose that resembled that of the Ginyu squad.

"_Is that his dream_?" Haku wondered.

"_His ki…it feels familiar? Where have I sensed it before?"_ Goten wondered as he continued his stare off with Haku.

"Sasuke is no longer your concern; your fight is with me now."

_"__He wishes to protect his comrades…let's see how strong he is.",_ Haku thought, as he ignored Naruto and commanded his remaining two Haku Ice Clones to attack at the same time, both of them closing in on Goten. However, Goten simply pushed his hand forward and a wave of compressed ki, folded into the air, shot out and destroyed one of the clones.

Naruto evades an attack from the left by jumping up into the air. Before he got hit, Goten vanished and reappeared before Haku Ice Clone#2 and punches right through the left side of its body shattering it into pieces!

"_He shattered Haku's ice clone with a single punch and there wasn't even any Chakra within it?"_ Zabuza yelled within his mind.

Goten vanished again with the remaining Haku ice clone that was number one looking around for Goten until it froze within its tracks as it heard what sounded like two feet landing behind it. The ice clone turned around only to have Goten 's fist punch right through its skull shattering into pieces of ice with the body falling down forward next to Goten's feet, he then lifted his foot and stomps his foot through the body of the ice breaking to pieces. "Now…it's your turn," Goten said as he turned to Haku.

"Goten!" Kakashi was surprised.

"_No way! Goten just took those ice clones down like they were nothing! Goten can't be stronger than Sasuke could he? Could he…?"_ Sakura thought.

"_No! Not again! How is he stronger than me?! I have Sharingan; I should be greater than him! How Goten, how are you so powerful?!"_ Sasuke yelled within his mind in a rage.

"Well Zabuza it seems that the tables have turned," Kakashi said as he reached for the left side of his headband to reveal his Sharingan.

"Oh you sound overconfident Kakashi, don't think with the brats arrival that he still has a chance against Haku." Zabuza said reaching for and grabbing the hilt of his sword over his shoulder.

"This ends now Zabuza!" Kakashi said as he revealed his Sharingan.

"Well, I guess it's time to end this little game.", Goku said, appearing from thin air, getting confused looks from almost everyone, but Kakashi and the other Saiyans, now including Trunks, who also fazed in, "I'll give you two one last chance to leave before I destroy you. You have 5 seconds to make the decision, or I'll make it for you… 5…", Goku continued the countdown, getting a laugh from Zabuza.

"HA! You think we would just gi-", he was interrupted by Goku, "4…", "-ve up like that?! You're-", "3…", "insane!", Zabuza said as he dashed towards Goku at blinding speed.

"2…", Goku continued, as Zabuza reached him.

Kakashi and all the others, but the Saiyans, were yelling for him to get out of there. Then, Zabuza swung his guillotine at Goku. He made a big mistake by doing that. He watched in horror, as coming into contact with Goku's chest had no effect, as if it had hit a steel wall.

"1…", Goku said, instantly putting Zabuza into a world of fear.

"Zero.", Goku finished, hesitantly shooting his fist out, because he really hated killing people. However, his hesitation lead to something he didn't want to have to happen. Before he could hold his fist, Haku was in front of Zabuza, guarding him from the blow. Zabuza closed his eyes, and marveled at how painless the blow was. It was only until he opened his eyes, that he noticed Haku sacrificed himself. One then saw a devilish smirk on his face, as he reached for his sword, and put all of his chakra into it, intent on cutting Haku and Goku down, to win this battle. However, Goku instantly chopped off his last usable arm with his left hand, and fazed out, reappearing a few meters away, placing down Haku's body while Zabuza screamed for a short bit in agony. Then, from out of nowhere, a short, fat man with a strange hair do and glasses stepped out of the trees, with several other ninja surrounding him.

"I wondered what took you so long. You should have been done by now.", the man spat at Zabuza.

"Gato, what are you doing here with all these men?", Zabuza questioned.

"Well, I didn't plan on keeping you alive. I wanted the bounty on you, so I hired all these men to finish you off.", Gato finished, as a lot of the other ninja were yelling things like, "Yeah, in your condition, we can kill you easily!".

"Hm… I owe this one.", Gato said, making everyone look at him, "You squeezed my arm until it broke.", He said, kicking Haku's lifeless face.

Then, Naruto snapped.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU BASTARD?! AND WHY AREN'T YOU SAYING ANYTHING, WEREN'T YOU TWO FRIENDS?!"

"All we are is tools… Shinobi are just tools, with no feelings. That is the way of the ninja…", Zabuza slowly choked out.

"BUT HE… HE LOVED YOU! HE GAVE HIS LIFE FOR YOU, AND ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS THE SHINOBI RULES?!", Naruto yelled.

Everything was silent for a second. Then, Zabuza did something unexpected.

"Kid…", Zabuza broke the silence, "you don't have to say anymore...", Zabuza said, as tears rolled down his eyes.

"Kid, throw me a kunai.", he said, as Naruto obliged and tossed him a kunai from his weapon holster on his right side.

Zabuza immediately caught it in his mouth, and dashed towards the crowd. Even after being stabbed by several weapons, he kept dashing through them, while killing dozens of them at a time. To most, it was rather frightening, seeing as he had a red, demonic aura shrouding him at the time. This added onto the ninjas fear, and made it easier for him to shred through them to get to Gato.

"HA, BASTARD! WE'LL GET TO SEE IF I AM A DEVIL, WHEN WE'RE BOTH IN HELL, NOW WON'T WE?!", Zabuza maniacally yelled, while swinging the kunai to the side, severing Gato's head from his shoulders. Naruto gulped at this, and Kakashi told him not to look away, as it was the end of a man who lead a difficult life. Then, all of the ninja's yelled saying they would pillage the village, and take everything of value. This pissed off the two half Saiyans, who immediately went on a two second rampage, killing every single ninja there. Then, after that, while everyone looked on in awe at the two, Zabuza called for Kakashi.

"Yeah, Zabuza?", he asked with a sad look on his face.

"Bring me to him."

"Sure.", Kakashi replied, as he lifted Zabuza and took him to lie next to Haku's lifeless body.

"Haku, I truly thank you for all that you've done for me. You were like a son to me. I wish I could go to the same place as you.", Zabuza finished, while touching the cheek of Haku's lifeless body. As he died, everyone noticed it was snowing. Zabuza's dying thought was, "_Haku… are you… crying_?".

"He… was born in a snowy village too.", Naruto said with tears rolling down his eyes.

"I see… he was a boy as pure as snow…", Kakashi added. "_You will be with him Zabuza… I truly believe that_.", he thought.

It was then that everyone noticed the villagers, including Inari, in a mob. However, they all had whit circle eyes, and hanging mouths. Most of them just left, wanting to forget what they just saw. That couldn't have been natural, those two boys just… I don't know. Inari then was brought out of his stupor, and ran to his friends Goten and Naruto.

"Hey, Inari.", Naruto calmly said.

"H-H-hey Naruto-kun, Goten-kun…", Inari said while struggling to keep his tears from flowing out, "D-Do you both really have to leave?"

"Yeah, but don't worry. We'll always be friends…", Goten said as he and Naruto simultaneously turned around and walked away.

"_Geez, they're like triplets.",_ Sakura thought as she saw the two's eyes immediately soak themselves with running tears, "_W-What?! Quadruplets?!"_ , she concluded, looking at the now also weeping Goku.

Then, the team left, without another word. This was a turning moment for the entire mist village. So, Tazuna had an idea.

"Hey gramps, what are you gonna call the bridge now?", Inari asked his grandpa.

"Hm, how about… the Great Naruto bridge?", he said, in reference to his grandsons biggest role model.

"Agreed!"

* * *

**With Team Saiyan(7 and the Saiyans), on the way back to the leaf**

As they walked through the village, with the events that occurred but minutes ago still fresh in their minds, Naruto saw a ledge that overlooked Tazuna's village, which seemed like the perfect spot to bury the two. After burying the two, Goku felt kind of stupid.

"Hey guys, why don't we teleport to your village?", Goku said confusing the others, and deadpanning Trunks and Goten.

"Oh my god.", Trunks and Goten simultaneously said.

"I forgot we had instant transmission…", Goten said in slight outrage.

"What?! You guys know the flying Rajin no jutsu?!", Kakashi said in disbelief.

"Uh… no?", Goku answered, "We concentrate on an energy, and we can separate our particles so that they're small enough to go into timeless rifts in space, so we can achieve instant travel. Even faster than light, since there's no transition or passing of time. It's what it's called, instant.", the Saiyan finished.

T-that's incredible!", Kakashi exclaimed, as Naruto looked confused, while Sasuke and Sakura were both shocked.

"Yeah, just grab onto Goten, Trunks or I, and we'll travel to the nearest, largest populated area.", Goku explained.

As the others complied, Goku put his middle and index fingers on his forehead, and asked if everyone was ready. With everyone holding on to him, they all suddenly vanished.

* * *

**At Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves**

What a nice day it was. To be out here, training in the open leaf-training field during the day like this, training as a team. There were four people using it, and they were branched off into sparring teams of two. There was a woman in her twenties named Kurenai, who had blood red eyes, long, black hair, and a beautiful body shape, which was glistened with the light shimmer of sweat, due to her training. Her training partner, who she sparred with, was a boy about Naruto's age, with brown hair in a similar wild style like Naruto's, a long gray coat with a collar that covered his face from the nose down, and glasses that covered his eyes. He also wore plain, light burgundy pants.

Then, the other two who spared, consisted of one boy and one girl, both about the age of the kids from team Saiyan. The boy was very aggressive towards the girl, as he relentlessly attacked her, with his long claws, and his ninja dog, Akamaru. Akamaru was a small white dog, with brown spots on his ears, but he was a great ninja dog nonetheless. The boy was named Kiba, and he had on a gray jacket, that had a large hood with brown fur on the outline. He had wild brown hair, and red fang marks on each cheek. He also had standard, brown ninja pants and sandals like almost every other ninja.

The girl however, did her best not to fight back, even if the boy was striking her wildly, and ferociously. She wore a tan hooded jacket with white fur on the bottom and fire country symbols on each shoulder, over a black fishnet shirt. Her name was Hinata, and she had big lavender colored eyes, that complimented her dark blue hair, in a strange, indescribable shape(yeah, I don't know what the hell that shape is, but it makes her look like a baddy, lol.). Even though you wouldn't be able to tell with her sweater on, Hinata had overgrown… breasts. Yes, she was twelve and a double C. She usually constricted and held them down with her shirt, because she thought her crush wouldn't like them. She also had blue, fine leather pants, and standard blue ninja sandals.

"Argh, dammit Hinata, actually fight for once, use your byakugan!", Kiba ferociously spat at the girl.

"I-I… I don't want t-to hurt a-anyone…", she stuttered(yes, she has confidence issues, and stutters as well as faints around anyone, and especially guys she likes.), as she weaved through Kiba's strikes, barely avoiding them.

However, that was when out of nowhere, seven people appeared from thin air. Those seven were Naruto, Goku and "the gang"(I feel lame for saying that…). Immediately, everyone stopped fighting and looked straight at them.

"K-Kakashi?! What are you doing here, I thought you were on a mission, and who are those people with you?!", Kurenai questioned as she pulled out a kunai, and her Kiba followed her example.

"Oh, our friend Goku here just teleported us here from the wave village.", Kakashi explained.

"What?! Impo-", Kurenai was interrupted.

"I know it's hard to believe, but trust me, it's true. The jutsu he uses seems to be even more effective than the fourth hokage's flying thunder god technique. These two young ones by him are Goten and Trunks. They're all okay, they each saved all of us at least once on our journey, heck Naruto, Sasuke and I might be dead if not for Goten here.", he finished, pointing to the black haired half-Saiyan.

"W-what?! Are you saying that kid, who's obviously only a bit older than these genin, is stronger than you?!"," Kurenai stuttered in disbelief.

"Precisely.", Kakashi admitted.

* * *

**Alrighty guys, I figured that would be as good a time as any to stop. First off, sorry that I again went into detail on… breasts, but I had to keep Goten here excited. Secondly, I'm sorry this chapter's so dang long, but I got a bit carried away. Anyway, there's one more thing I wanted to touch up on. Goten and Trunks were both seven and eight in the Buu saga. It's been four and a half years for them, since then. This makes Goten 11 and a half, and Trunks 12 and a half. That means that I get to pair them with the rookie ninja girls, yay! Also, I know it might have seemed a bit rushed, but the chapter's already 11,000 words+, so I didn't want to keep it going that long. I hope you can all understand. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, so see you later!**

**Next time, on Dragon Ball Universe: **The Saiyans find a new home, Goten and Trunks are the studs of the leaf, and… What?! Something happened to Gohan?! O-oh no. The DBZ world is in trouble! What could it be?! Find out, in the next chapter of Dragon Ball Universe! See ya!


	5. The heroes arrive! Dreams of the Future?

**Hey guys! How's it goin' all? Alright, first off, I'm so sorry for not getting this chapter out until now, it's just that I've been super busy so far with OGT's all this week and last week, so I have been swamped with study packets and tests. Last but not least, I have decided to possibly rewrite certain parts of the story because of the new DBZ movie, battle of Gods. This immediately makes SSJ4 non-cannon, because of the Super saiyan god introduction. I may have to rewrite some parts of the first few chapters to fit to SSJG, because I actually prefer SSJG over SSJ4. So, anyway, on with the story!**

**Saiyanfoeva: "Umm… fuck it, I'll do the stu-"**

**Gai: "Saiyanfoeva, use the power of YOUTH to overcome this travesty, we already know you don't own us!"**

**Saiyanfoeva: "Yeah I know, but the lawyers don't."**

**Gai: "Then allow ME to do the disclaimer!"**

**Saiyanfoeva: "S-sure…?"**

**Gai: "Saiyanfoeva owns not a thing, except his fiery passion and power of YOUTH!"**

**Saiyanfoeva: "Well, there ya' have it."**

**On Earth, DBZ universe**

"But Grand Kai! You have to know where my dad is!", Gohan shouted as he began to get frustrated with the god.

"I'm sorry kid, but I just can't seem ta' find your funky father, or your brother.", the Grand Kai said calmly, as he danced around, jamming with the stereo on his shoulder.

"And what about my son? He has to keep up with his training, he is the prince of all Saiyans!", Vegeta snorted.

"I know that, king Veggie, but he's with Goku and Goten. I don't know where they are, but I still sense their ki's. I'm sure you can too, if you stop panicking so much.", the old man retorted.

"He's right Vegeta, I can sense them, but it feels… strange. It's as if they're… here, but not here. The only thing I can think of is that they might be in an alternate universe or something.", Gohan finished.

"And just what brings you to that ridiculous conclusion?!", the king scolded.

"Well, while you're in the training multiverse room, we can feel your ki normally, but it's like you're in a different… dimension, like when you're in the hyperbolic time chamber, you know, because that's an alternate dimesion as well.", Gohan finally concluded.

"Hm, well shouldn't there be a way to recreate the circumstances, and get in, or at the very least, there should be an entrance, like the multiverse room, or the room of spirit and time.", Vegeta thought out loud.

"Actually Vegeta, I can probably help you guys talk to Goku.", a new voice added in, as the Saiyans turned to see a bulbous blue man, with a black shirt on with the symbol of "god", on the back.

"What?! You mean to tell me that you sat there listening to us talk about this, and decided not to tell us earlier?! What is wrong with you, I thought you were the king of Kai's?!", Vegeta yelled at the kai.

"I am the king Kai, but if you keep yelling, then I might not help after all, hmph.", King Kai huffed as he turned his head to the side.

"Uh, s-sorry king Kai, for Vegeta, but please let us talk to my father.", Gohan pleaded.

"Well, I have to talk to king Yemma first, because he might be able to tell us where they are.", he continued, "but it's a long shot, so it might not work."

"Who cares, we still have to try. Here, let's all teleport there.", Gohan replied as the three put their index and middle fingers to their heads, before vanishing.

"I swear, those guys are so tiring.", Grand Kai huffed to himself.

**At Yemma's domain, in other world**

King Yemma was doing his work, as he usually does, when he realized a slightly larger number of beings in universes other than their own. About three more than there usually is, which is only about two or three to start with. Those beings are the omnipotent beings that can travel through the universes, but there was now three more. The only ones he knew that could do that, were Dr. Manhattan, the Beyonder and of course, The One Above All, who is revered as the only TRUE god, that created everything everywhere in every multiverse. He should check who the new three are, because that means they could be at god status, like the other three.

"Hm… WHAT?!", Yemma shouted to himself, as he saw the profile of one of the people in a universe that wasn't their own. "G-G-G-GOKU?! But how?! I know that he is at the level of universal destruction, but multiversal travel is a whole other level! How did this hap-", he was interrupted, as Gohan, Vegeta and king Kai appeared in front of his desk.

"King Yemma, my father, Goten and Trunks have all gone missing! We can sense their powers still, but we can't find them anywhere!", Gohan yelled at the huge red man.

"I know! I just looked at their profiles, and they're in another universe!", the giant yelled in reply.

"W-what?! So you were right, Gohan.", Vegeta accepted.

"Yemma, how can we get them back here?", King Kai calmly asked.

"Well… we have to recreate the same event that sent them there, or have someone send us to the universe they're in.", he replied

"Hm… maybe Vegeta and I can break through the universal barriers?", Gohan questioned.

"That would be usesless. You would have to pass through the No-world, which is the space between all universes. It's a black, nothingness, that has no time, no mass, no light, no nothing. It's impossible to navigate in it, them going to that universe was completely rand-… Actually… You can all use instant transmission, right?", King Yemma interrupted himself, getting nods from all three, "Then maybe, just maybe, you can go to the No-world, and search for their ki, and teleport to it. That would let you bypass the fact that you can't normally navigate in it. However, it's one thing to sense energy from the same universe. It's completely different to find energy, where energy doesn't exist. They'll have to exert enough ki to slip into the No-world and other universes, then you can sense them and teleport there. You'll just have to hope that the people there are strong enough to force that. The only other way is to find one of the beings who can slip through dimensions, they can help you travel to other universes and back, but they are difficult to deal with.", King Yemma explained.

"W-what?! So we have to HOPE that they're in danger?!", Gohan screamed in surprise.

"I'm afraid so…", King Yemma nodded.

"Alright, but how will we know they're in trouble?", Gohan asked.

"Well… AH! I know! You can wish for something that will show you the universe they're in! Use the dragon balls!", Yemma finally concluded.

"Awesome! Thanks Yemma, we'll get right to it, see ya!", Gohan said before the three agains vanished.

**Five minutes later, on Earth, with all the dragon balls**

"Shenron! Arise, and come forth!", Gohan chanted loudly.

Then, the dragon balls immediately radiated a bright, golden light, that suddenly burst upward, to the sky. The beam of golden light, then suddenly turned into a huge, green dragon! It was magnificent, but nothing new to the Z-fighters, as they've summoned him many times.

"You, who have awoken me from my slumber, state your two wishes.", the dragon spoke in a deep, booming voice that echoed through the skies.

"Shenron, please give us an instrument to see and speak to my father, brother, and our friend Trunks!", Gohan asked.

"I will try…", the dragon said before doing nothing for a few seconds, then speaking, "Wait, they are in another universe. I can do this, but it will take time for you to be able to speak to them, and them to you. Most likely about two weeks or three.", Shenron answered.

"Thank you Shenron!", Gohan politely said.

"Now, state your second wish."

"Oh, uh… we don't have one, sorry.", he sheepishly replied while rubbing the back of his head.

"So be it, you will now be able to make another wish in 6 months. Farewell.", Shenron finished, before disappearing as the dragon balls flew off, and scattered around earth.

"So where is I-", Gohan paused, "Oh that has to be it!", Gohan said, pointing to an old TV set with wooden housing. It had a mic coming out of the side, that looked like the untensil to speak through.

"Hm, a bit primitive, don't you think?", Vegeta questioned the demi-Saiyan.

"Well, as long as we can watch over the others, it's all we need.", Gohan replied as he stood up with the UTV(universe television), "Now, we have to watch, and depending on the circumstances, we might have to find one of those multiverse travelers that Yemma told us about."

"Understood, but first we should train, to make sure that we're both strong enough to fight with that being.", Vegeta said, shocking Gohan.

"B-but Vegeta! If they can travel through universes easily like that, then how could we fight with them?! They're GODS!", Gohan yelled in reply.

"Hmph, godly powers are easy enough to come by, you just have to know how to use them… even the Nameks could use godly powers, like ressurection, creating dragon gods, and other things. In the Universe room, I've been able to use god like powers. The reason I haven't tried it in this universe, is because, even with my great Super Saiyan god control, it destroyed a galaxy just by the energy I put out.", Vegeta explained.

"T-this is crazy!", Gohan continued, "I can't do that as a mystic Super Saiyan!"

"Because you don't train as much as you should. If you can be a mystic Super Saiyan 3, you might be at the level of a super Saiyan go.", Vegeta reassured, "However, if you can be a mystic Super Saiyan god… You will surpass the level of a god. I'm positive of that. Being a god is only a matter of coincidence. Becoming a god is a matter of power."

"Well, let's go train in the universe room. What will the dimensions be?", Gohan asked.

"The dimensions will be set at one year for every day, extreme fluctuating heat and cold, up to the suns core, and as cold as the surface of Pluto.", at this, Gohan gulped.

"And the gravity?"

"Five hundred.", Vegeta said causing Gohan to comically exhale a white cloud, "thousand."

At this, Gohan immediately went white eyed. His mouth comically dropped to the ground.

"WHAT?!"

"For me, I'll have a special planet with 5 million times gravity, five hundred thousand should be perfect for your mystic Super Saiyan. You're at least ten times stronger than you were when you fought Super Buu. I could do five hundred times in my base form. I'm about a hundred times stronger than back then. Five million is nothing for my Super Saiyan god form. It's the perfect level for Super Saiyan one though. In your mystic base form, five hundred thousand shouldn't be too hard at all.", Vegeta said.

"Well, I guess it WILL get us both stronger… let's do it.", he agreed as both him and Vegeta teleported to the Universe room.

"Well, let's do this.", Gohan said, as the two entered through the door.

**Training field, on Ninjato in the Naruto universe**

"Hmph, so you expect me to believe that this kid, from another nation, is stronger than one of the leafs strongest Jonin?", Kurenai smugly questioned.

"Yup.", Kakashi simply replied, shocking the other Jonin.

"W-well, then how about a spar match kid? Are you up for the challenge?", she hesitantly asked Goten.

"Hehe, sorry, but I don't think you are any kind of match for me.", Goten said sheepishly, as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Hm, well that's quite an attitude, can you back it up?", Kurenai smirked as she got into a battle stance.

"Well, if you insist then… okay.", Goten gave in.

"Begin!", Kurenai yelled.

As soon as the fight started, she threw three kunai at Goten, who didn't even flinch. She thought she would hit her target, but was surprised when he caught the first kunai by the handle, and used the point of it to put in the open ring on the bottom of the second one, attatching the two. Then, he spun the first kunai, making the second one spin around in circles, blocking the third one, before throwing both into the air, and catching them in his hands, held with the tips pointing backwards. She was in awe at the skill displayed by the young fighter, which seemed to be at least at the level of Chunnin, so she decided to test him further.

To everyone but the Saiyans, it looked like Kurenai's hands went a mile a minute, as she weaved through multiple handsigns. However, Goten's smirk faded as quickly as Kurenai faded into the wind. However, even with her gone, he still felt her ki coming at him. He was confused when a tree wrapped itself around him, as she grew out of it with a kunai in her hand. That's when he moved his hand to block the kunai, which was actually coming from the opposite side of the illusion. Kurenai gasped in shock, as he blocked her real slash, and ignored the fake one in her genjutsu.

Goten's theory was then confirmed. He assumed that it was a type of illusion, and he was right. He heard from Gohan how to deal with these. When Gohan fought Bidu, he also used illusions, but he could control anything, even your own thoughts and actions. However, Gohan just let out enough power to overwhealm Bidu temporarily, and it was nothing. So, he instantly knew what to do. He crossed his arms at his chest, and yelled to Goku and Trunks.

"Dad, Trunks, I'm going Super!", he yelled.

"What?! You don't have to, that's clearly an illusion, and you can easily overpower her in your base form! Plus it'll destroy the ecosystem if you are to dramatic about it, which you ALWAYS are!", Trunks yelled back, but to no avail, as he watched Goten push his arms outward and release a deafining roar.

The others could only look on in awe as rocks and the Earth itself began to lift up. Even the ground below was splitting into huge boulders and rising into the air before crumbling into dust! There was a golden aura now surrounding them all. It was like a raging, golden flame that enveloped the entire field and shot into the air. Electricity then began to circle the entire area, as it made the aura even more tense. The air itself felt hot, like they were all right in an open flame! They could all feel the gravity changing as well, as everyone(save Trunks and Goku), even Kakashi and Kurenai, began to have to kneel just to stay up.

When the smoke and dust cleared, and the gravity and temperature went back to normal, they all went wide eyed. Goten was standing tall in the enormous crater. Except he was very different from the Goten they had seen from before. He had deep, emerald green eyes that had the sense of a hardened warrior, paired with a bright, golden head of hair, that stuck straight upwards as it seemed to defy gravity. He then levitated from out of the crater and flew up, landing right infront of the terrified Kurenai.

"Care to forfeit?", the warrior asked in a deep, relentless voice that she knew meant buisness despit the cocky smirk on his face.

"W-what a-a-are you?!", she asked, the fear very apparent in her raspy voice.

"I am a… Super Saiyan!", goten yelled, pointing his thumb at his chest.

"T-then bring it on, S-super Saiyan!", Kurenai challenged, not wanting him to know how terrified she was.

"Alright, but don't say you weren't warned.", he said, as ten other gotens slowly walked out from behind him.

"W-what?! Shadow clones?!", Kurenai yelled.

"Nope, just speed. You can't tell by looking, but these are all actually just me running back and forth. The images you see are all just the after images I'm making by going past light speed.", he finished with a smirk.

"I-impossible…", she muttered under her breath.

"Hm, I heard that. I also have super human hearing.", he explained.

"Incredible, that's some transformation.", the black haired kunoichi assumed.

"Actually, heh, I can do this in my normal form. I just transformed to show how outclassed you are. Everything I've done so far is a piece of cake in my base form. This form multiplies all my powers and abilities by fifty. Speed, power, intelligence, perception, comprehension, strength, energy, whatever you can think of.", he admitted, shocking the Jonin.

"Are you a jinchuriki or something?!"

"What's that?", the golden Saiyan questioned.

"Hm… well, I have no choice… I forfeit. I sense the energy your emitting is too high for me to deal with.", she quit, shocking all of the genin.

"W-what?! He made a Jonin forfeit a battle!", Sasuke shuttered at the raw power Goten was still emitting.

"I-incredible!", Naruto exclaimed.

"W-wow…", Hinata gasped.

"Damn.", Kiba said in surprise.

"…", Shino kept quiet.

"Hmph, Sasuke could do that.", Sakura humphed in ignorance.

"Hey guys, can we get to the hokage's place now?", Goku asked the silver haired Jonin.

"Oh, right. We have to go guys, we'll see you later.", Kakashi said as team Saiyan started walking away.

"That was weird.", Kiba bluntly stated when they were out of earshot.

**With team seven on the way to the hokage's office**

"So Goten, I take it this is the Super Saiyan form?", Kakashi asked.

"Oh yeah, this is the form that members of our race can attain through intense emotion and purity.", Goten explained.

"So do you have to stay in it for a certain amount of time?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Well, you're still in it.", Kakashi revealed.

"O-oh, haha, my bad. I forgot.", Goten said as his hair returned to black, along with his eyes.

"So it's really that harmless?! You can forget you're in it?!", Sasuke added in.

"Well, only if you're really practiced at it. At first it takes a bunch of energy just to sustain, but it becomes second nature after a while.", Goten explained.

"I thought it would have some dier consequenses… When we train, will there be any way for me to become a Saiyan?", Sasuke asked hopefully.

"Haha, sorry but no. However, I can teach you the Kaioken technique. It won't be nearly as effective, but it can double your strength.", Goku said, somewhat dissapointing the boy.

"Well, I guess that's how it is then.", Sasuke reliqueshed.

"Ah, here we are guys. We can probably just go in and talk to the Hokage, since the matter is pretty urgent.", Kakashi interjected.

"Well, I guess we should go in.", Goku said, as they all walked up the stairs to the Hokage room.

**Hokage's room**

"Hokage-sama, may we come in? There's urgent buisness we need to adress.", Kakashi said from behind the door.

"Ah yes, Kakashi, come in, how did the mission go?", the Hokage replied, as Kakashi and the team seven genin walked in.

"Well, actually… that's what this is about. There's been an… interesting, development."

"Oh, and what might that be?", the Hokage asked.

"Come in guys.", the silver haired Jonin called as three, extremely muscular people came in.

"Well hello! I'm Sarutobi, the third Hokage. Please, sit down.", he warmly said, as he pointed to three chairs on the left side of the room.

"Oh, well thanks, but we're fine with standing. By the way, I'm Son Goku, and it's a pleasure to meet you!", the Saiyan exclaimed.

"Great, and these two, young lads here?", Sarutobi questioned while shaking hands with the savior of the universe.

"Oh, I'm Trunks."

"And I'm Goten!", the two answered in order.

"Nice to meet the three of you! So, what brings you to Konoha? I can tell you're not from around here.", the hokage asked with a big smile.

"Hehe, yeah, that's actually the reason we're here. You see, we were sparring on a different planet, and the output of energy was so great that it apparently sent us here", the Saiyan remarked.

"Hm? You mean you three are from a different world?", the Hokage was rather baffled.

"Well, yeah, but we're also from another universe completely.", Trunks added in.

"Oh… well, do you have any way to get home?", he asked in hope.

"We're not sure, but the only thing we could think of was breaking another dimensional hole. However, there are nearly infinite universes, so there's no telling how long it would take us, if we were even EVER able to reach our own again.", Trunks continually explained.

"I see, I see…", the Hokage said as he pondered his decision, while exhaling smoke from his tobacco pipe, "Well, the only thing to do, is give you three housing until you can return."

"Really?! You would just give us a house?! That's great! Thank you Mr. Hokage!", Goku shouted.

"Well, the three of you seem to be rather in shape… Can you fight at all?", the Hokage asked.

"If only you knew… Yes though, the three of us can fight, we're very stealthy, we have a bunch of techniques and abilities, and we can handle ourselves. Does that answer your question?", Trunks answered.

"Well, I think we may have to give you three jobs as ninja. It will give you the money you need for food and things like that, and it will also help you get better acquainted with other villagers. Now, we just need to give you a team…", the Hokage said as he ran through the possibilities in his head.

"SWEET GRAMPS! CAN THEY BE ON OUR TEAM?! CAN THEY?! PLEEEEASSEE?!", Naruto yelled while jumping up and down.

"Well that wouldn't be fair if you had a team of six. Anyway, Goku-san, you seem older than these two, are you their teacher?", the Hokage pointed out.

"Yeah, actually, Goten is my son and Trunks is his friend. Goten's eleven and Trunks is twelve… I think.", Goku said getting face palms from the two halfbreeds.

"What? You yourself seem to be only in your twenties. Is that possible?", the Hokage asked in confusion.

"Actually, hehe, I'm almost fifty years old.", Goku said with the Son grin while sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Wow, that's… incredible. You look as young as Kakashi.", the Hokage innocently said, while making Kakashi deadpan. He just got his age compared to a fifty year old man.

"Anyway, I think I have a suggestion, Mr. Hokage.", Goku said.

"What would that be, and please just call me Sarutobi.", he said before Goku continued.

"Oh, okay Sarutobi-san. Anyway, why don't you just make us a team? It would seem unfair, but Goten and Trunks will be the best team there is!", he said confidently.

"Hm, well, we would usually test you first, but, you must be strong to have helped Kakashi so much in the land of waves.", the Hokage resolved, causing Kakashi to perk up for a moment.

"Lord Hokage-sama, how did you know about that?", Kakashi questioned the old man, to which he replied by simply pointing to his crystal ball, "Oh, I see now…"

"Anyhow, since we have all the team numbers filled, and the academy won't be in session 'till next year, what would you like your team to be called?", he asked.

"Um, how about… Team Z? You know, like the Z-sword?", Goku asked his team.

"Fine with me.", Trunks and Goten said in unison.

"Alrighty then, it's settled. Team Z it is.", the Hokage concluded, "Now, Goku, I expect Kakashi will inform you of the chunin exams, in case your team wants to join. In the mean time, you will be assigned a few minor missions, and depending on your skill level, maybe even a few upper ranked missions.", he said, gaining the interest of the Saiyans.

"Alright, what's our first mission?!", Goten eagerly exclaimed.

"What? You just got back from the waves, don't you want to check in first?"

"Oh! That reminds me. Yeah guys, let's go to our house and get settled in first. Maybe go around town and get to know some people!", Goku excitedly cheered.

"Oh, by the way, here's your room key. Naruto will take you to the apartments and show you where you'll be staying. If that's all, then here's five thousand yen(I don't think they ever mentioned Naruto's currency, so I'll just use Japanese Yen, which will have the same value as US dollars), and you may go.", Sarutobi said as he handed Goku the bag and everyone left the room.

**With Team Z and Naruto, on the way to the apartments**

"Hey, can I see your room key real quick?" Naruto asked Goku who replied with a "Sure!", and handed the key to him, "W-Wow! You guys are in room fifteen! That's right next to mine!", Naruto excitedly yelled.

"Really?! Awesome!", Goten agreed.

"Hey, I'm hungry you guys, do you wanna get something to eat first?", Goku said, to which Goten nodded happily and Trunks shrugged.

"Hey, I know where we can go! It's the best restaurant in town!", Naruto exclaimed as they all agreed and ran to the destination.

**With Team Z and Naruto, at Ichiraku**

"Hey Naruto! Oh? Who're those three with you?", Teuchi exclaimed at his favorite customer.

"Oh, guys, this is Teuchi and Ayame. Teuchi, Ayame, this is Goten, Goku and Trunks.", Naruto pointed as he introduced them in order from left to right.

"Hi there!", Goku happily greeted.

"I'M STARVING!", Goten yelled as drool cascaded in a torrent from his mouth.

"Hey!", Trunks casually said.

"Okay you four, what'll it be today?", Teuchi asked with vigor in his voice.

"The usual, miso pork with bamboo shoots, fishcakes, negi, umeboshi daikon and soft eggs!", Naruto said as his mouth rolled out a focet of drool.

"Um, how about twenty or so beef bowls with tons of meat and eggs to start me off.", Goku quizzically added.

"I just want like about fourty spicy chicken bowls, with whatever else you put on them.", Trunks followed.

"I WANT FIFTY BOWLS WITH EVERYTHING ON 'EM!", Goten yelled with a ravenous hunger.

"Haha, alright, now what do you really want?", Teuchi laughed, expecting a joke.

"What? I wasn't kidding. I don't know about these two.", Goku said with a blank look of confusion as he pointed to his protegies.

"Yeah, I wasn't joking either.", Trunks casually stated whilst flinging his arms behind his head.

"ME NEITHER!", Goten shouted with a raging flame in his eyes.

"O-ok, but this better not be a joke. If you try to dine-n-dash, I'll call the Hokage on you.", Teuchi warned while pointing a soup laddle at the three, who gulped.

"W-we promise.", Goku sheepishly agreed as he held his hands forward in defense.

Twenty minutes later, everyone's jaws were hitting the ground, as the Saiyans continued to dash through multiple bowls of food. They had been consuming the ramen for a full fifteen minutes with no break for air. They slurped down bowls and bowls, among the other various foods like egg rolls and rice they ate. They had come to a whopping ninety bowls each, along with nearly fourty orders of egg rolls for the three. Naruto again failed at an eating contest, as he could only finish nine bowls before nearly puking. The Saiyans seemed like bottomless, eating machines, as the father and daughter owners stared on in awe and horror. After the fact, everyone looked on in the aftermath of the destruction.

"Ah, that WAS great Naruto, thanks for showing us this place. Anyway, let's get to the hou-", Goku was interrupted.

"NOT BEFORE YOU PAY ME FOR EATING ALL OF MY PRECIOUS RAMEN!", Teuchi yelled at the Saiyans who sheepishly rubbed the back of their heads as Ayame held her father back from playing "Whack-a-Saiyan".

"Eh, hehe, here ya' go.", Goku said while slowly handing Teuchi the money, who instantly snatched it out from his hand and counted it.

"Hmph, nine hundred yen, it's a little light, but I guess the rest was on me since you guys were nice enough to clean us out… Anyway, enjoy your stay here at the leaf!", Teuchi kindly yelled as his face instantly changed from one filled with rage to one covered with joy and happiness.

"You're welcome! We'll be sure to come again!", Goku kindly replied as he and the others exited the restaurant.

"Ah, I like those guys already.", Teuchi told his daughter with a warm smile plastered on his face as she laughed to herself.

As the four ninja walked to the apartment, the Saiyans looked up to marvel the clear, starry night sky. They all talked about what ninjas do, what kinds of missions they go on, and the younger three even started talking about girls. Goku mostly stayed out of the talk however, because even when he was married, he never cared that much about things like sex and girls. He loved Chichi, but he didn't feel like she was any different from his other friend, Bulma, even after they were married.

"So Naruto, are there any hot girls in the village?", Goten casually question the blond while nudging him with his elbow.

"Well, hehe, there's obviously Sakura.", Naruto replied making both demi saiyans nod, "And there's a blondie named Ino whose even prettier than Sakura, but she's kind of obsessed with Sasuke and she can be REALLY mean. Oh! And the Blue haired girl we met eariler, her name's Hinata.", Naruto finished.

"Hm, she actually was pretty cute. What's up with her weird eyes though? It looks like she's blind.", Goten added.

"I dunno, something to do with her clan I think.", Naruto said.

"Maybe I'll talk to her tomorrow.", Goten concluded.

"Ah, here it is, our rooms are on the top floor, so, let's get to climbin'.", Naruto began as he ran up the stairs.

"W-What?! How'd you guys beat me?!", Naruto yelled as he saw the Saiyans had made it to the top before him.

"We flew.", Goten said while grinning and pointing to his feet that hovered a foot off the ground.

"Wow, I thought you guys were kidding when you told that story... *Gasp*! Goku sensei, will you teach ME how to fly?!", Naruto said as he beamed in excitement.

"Huh, yeah, of course, I'm gonna teach you and Sasuke.", Goku added, making Naruto scowl in disgust at hearing Sasuke's name.

"Hmph, why do you have to teach him? He's a brat! He always gets everything handed to him! It's because of him that Sakura doesn't like me!", Naruto yelled in jealousy, while also plastering a light blush over his more prominent than usual whiskers.

"Hey, I don't know why you hate him so much. He's a lot like you.", Goku said, slightly surprising the blond ninja.

"W-what?! I'm nothing like Sasuke-teme!", Naruto fumed while shaking a fist at Goku.

"Actually, my dad's right, you two are a lot alike. For example, you're both orphans, you both want to get strong enough to protect your comrades, you both have HUGE egos, and you're both two of the most stubborn people I know.", Goten finished, leaving Naruto somewhat baffled.

"W-what?", he said actually contemplating that maybe he and his rival had a few things in common.

"Goten, apparently you forget who my dad is.", Trunks joked with a nostalgic smile on his face.

"Well, you know what I meant. No one's as stubborn as YOUR dad.", Goten joked with his friend, as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"You mean Goku-sensei isn't your dad?", Naruto asked, making the two half Saiyans look at each other before bursting out laughing. "W-what?", Naruto asked, as he had no idea what was so funny.

"My dad and Vegeta, Trunks's dad, just reminded us of you and Sasuke!", Goten said while pointing at the young ninja, "Dad, you two are exactly alike!"

"What's so funny about that?", Goku asked as he cocked his head in question.

"Ah nothin' dad.", Goten said as he and Trunks stopped laughing.

"So… are we gonna go in the house or what?", Naruto asked the three.

"Oh, right.", Goku said as he placed the key in the lock to the front of the door and turned it, slightly wincing as the sound of cogs scrapping together reached his highly sensitive ears.

Once inside, the Saiyan looked to the right and left, to find a light switch shaped as a kunai sticking out of the wall to his left. As he flipped it, the three were confused as to how luxurious there apartment was. It had beige walls, with a completed kitchen with a steel fridge, stove, microwave and sinks complimented by white granite counter tops. It also had a light brown, plush couch in the family room accompanied by a love seat with an ataman and a strange, old fashioned television in… wooden housing. It also had… a microphone attached to the side? Anyways, the children also rushed to the back to see one bedroom and one master bedroom, both with accompanying bathrooms. Goku had already hopped on the couch and started snoring, while the other two played "rock-paper-scissors" to decide who got the master bedroom. As Naruto looked on at the sight, he felt genuinely happy for the first time in a while. A huge smile crept its way onto his face as a single teardrop fell from his face.

"_What's this?"_, Naruto thought as he looked at the tear he caught in his hand, _"I can tell these guys are gonna change things around here… for the better."_, he finished to himself as he yelled goodbye to everyone, who were all asleep, before walking out and closing the door.

In his bed, he felt unconsciousness threaten to envelope him. He felt… Strange. As though what was going on in life was muddying up the very fabric of destiny. He wasn't one to put much value in destiny though, so he gave way to the sandman's lullaby, as blackness slowly washed over him. However, just before falling asleep, he heard two people call out to him.

He was awake, but only in a surreal sense. His entire body was tinted a pale blue, including his hair and clothes. He was surrounded by blackness. However, suddenly, he saw two eyes… Hinata? He briefly thought before noticing that these eyes WERE blind. Then, suddenly, from his left, a small girls torso appeared, as if the darkness was an ocean that she was trapped in. She had black hair in a large bun, and wore a green tunic before yelling "Help!". He grabbed for her hand, which caused her entire visible form to fade away into millions of tiny grains of what looked like colored sand. Looking suddenly to his left, he saw another girls whose lower torso was covered in blackness. However, before grabbing her to try and help her, he saw she was shirtless! This was the first girl whose breasts he had ever seen, but he still grabbed for her hand while she yelled out some childish "nyuu" sound while thrashing violently, making her horns more prominent among her bright pink hair. The same thing happened to her that did to the other girl. So, he sat alone in the darkness. It was strange. He felt as though he knew the two girls.

"_A scattered dream that's like a far off memory, a far off memory that's like a scattered dream. I wanna line the pieces up, yours, and mine… Tora.",_ Naruto heard a soft, boys voice say from the darkness. The sound and words echoed throughout his head.

"_I know them… I wanna line the pieces up…",_ Naruto said to himself, as he slowly felt himself drift away. Then, he woke up, the sun shining in his eyes brightly.

"What was that all about?", Naruto asked himself as he rubbed his eyes and looked to his wrist to see a few strands of pink hair hanging down.

"I'll have to ask Goku.", the blond said, slowly drifting back to sleep.

**So guys, how'd ya like the little kingdom hearts two reference? I thought it was a good idea, it explained the point I wanted to get across. So, anyway, I know you have a few questions. Who was the blind girl? And what of the pink haired girl? And just what is a Tora? Well, you'll have to wait for the next chapter of Dragon Ball Universe(which won't take nearly as long)!**

**So, some authors notes. I think that many of you already know who the two ladies are, and at least you know the pink haired one. The next chapter will be solely about there two individual universes. Well, at least mostly. There will be some parts including the universe we were in today, but the next chapter will mostly consist of those two individual realities. Last but not least, some of you may be pissed at me adding the universe with the blind girl(not saying it yet so people who don't know WONT know until next chapter), but I really wanted to do some work with her and her universe. Oh, and to Vegito2, MUSSJ1 Gohan and SSJG Vegeta are fanon, but apparently mystic Gohan goes ssj1 in battle of gods, so we'll have to wait and find out. Anyway, have a great day, see ya next time, later!**

**Next time, on Dragon Ball Universe!: **Goten and Trunks do something stupid, and the universe changes forever! "What? Where am I? I thought I died… Where's Vegeta?!".


	6. Worlds collide! The dreams make sense P1

**What's up everybody?! So, here is the sixth chapter of DBU! Now, I know this took a bit, but I figured I would do a super long special, because of this story finally reaching 40+ reviews! Here's a hint, the more you review, the longer the chapters will be and the faster they will come out... just saiyan... get it? Just "Saiyan"? Eh, Eh? Ah forget it. Anyway, yes, as many of you have already realized, there is another anime I'm adding in that I didn't previously mention. Well, the reason for it is I NEEDED to do a certain couple with someone from that show, so I HAD to include it. I hope you're not mad or anything, and will keep reading the story because I have the perfect idea to fit it in. Also, a lot of you have been questioning things like Mystic Gohan going Super Saiyan while using his mystic form, and the fact that I had Vegeta go SSJG. Well, in the trailer, Goku was fighting Bills alone when he went Oozaru and became SSJG. So, it pretty much dissolved the rumor that you need six Saiyans to go SSJG. Also, it shows MSSJ1 Gohan on the cover, so he probably learns to control it in the movie. Think of the MSSJ1 Gohan in this fic as the same one in battle of gods. The way I see it is that Gohan simply couldn't handle the power of MUSSJ1 when he fought Buu, and had to continue growing and developing because he was only 16-17 when Buu attacked. So, I thought of it as I did when Goku went SSJ1. You need to be developed enough to reach the level and not get killed by using it. Goten and Trunks are strange exceptions, and I honestly think them going SSJ1 so young was stupid. Yes though, there is a time limit for SSJG, much like any other SSJ form. However, I assume that you could expand it with training like all the other SSJ forms. Anyway, let's get on to the… dis…claimer…**

* * *

**Saiyanfoeva: "FRIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEZZZZZZAAAAAAAA!"**

**Frieza: "W-W-W-WHAT IS THIS TRANSFORMATION?! I THOUGHT SAIYANS ONLY TURNED INTO APES?!"**

**Goku: "SAIYANFOEVA, DON'T DO THIS, YOU'LL DESTROY ALL OF CREATIOOOOOOONNN!"**

**Saiyanfoeva: "Hmph, I've done it… I've become the Super Saiyan 3 God."**

**Goku: "I-Incredible…"**

**Saiyanfoeva: "Be gone, Frieza *****waves and Frieza evaporates*****. Now that that's done, I can deal with the real enemy… Lawyers. This one's for the whole story… so that we never have to suffer disclaimers again… I own nothing of DBZ, (DON'T READ THIS UNLESS YOU KNOW WHO THE NEXT INTRODUCED ANIME IS!), Avatar, OR Elfen Lied… Kaaaaaaaa… meeeeeeee… haaaaaaa… meeeeeeee… HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!*every lawer in the multiverse dies*.**

**Goku: "Wow Saiyanfoeva, that was incredible. So, we don't have to do this anymore?"**

**Saiyanfoeva: "Phew, thanks Goku. But no, we can just get to the story now."**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Worlds collide! The dreams make sense! Part 1!**

**On Earth, AU #13, in Kamakura, Japan.**

It's a peaceful day. Skies are blue, grass is green, and all is well at the Maple Inn. The residents were three teenagers, the first of which being the owner of the home. This was Kouta. Kouta was a black haired, blue eyed eighteen year old, who lived at the hotel on the condition of him keeping it spotless. He also lived there with his cousin Yuka, and a strange girl they met, who had horn like protrusions coming from her skull that looked strangely similar to cat ears. This girl, Nyuu they named her because the only thing she could say is "Nyuu!~", had long, pink hair, a slender form and…(I feel like a perv for always saying girls breast size) D cup breasts. Yuka had brown hair, brown eyes and slightly smaller breasts than Nyuu.

Nyuu had just found a music box while Yuka and Kouta were talking in the other room to a young black haired girl named "Mayu", who had found an umbrella of theirs and returned it upon Kouta questioning her of an incident that occurred the night before on the beach, where two soldiers attacked him and Nyuu. The pink haired girls childish brain thought it mesmerizing, as she observed the contours and crevices of a wooden music box. She stood up, and ran down the hall to show it to Yuka and Kouta. However, she wasn't paying attention and slipped on a wet rag that Kouta left while cleaning the floors. As she fell, she turned awkwardly to the side, accidentally causing her to hit her head on the floor. Something instantly snapped inside her head, as Kouta, Yuka and Mayu ran to the hall to assist her and see what happened.

Invisible to the human eye, hands, or "vectors", made from energy dashed out from her head to kill the three, starting with the black haired boy. However, as the vectors reached the boys neck, they were instantly halted. The transformed Nyuu, now Lucy, saw the boys face and immediately recognized him. He was the first person to ever treat her with kindness when they were both mere children. When she saw this, she whispered "Kouta…", before walking out of the hotel and leaving the three to continue their conversation, assuming that "Nyuu", was fine.

On her way outside, she sensed something… strange. Diclonious like her were able to sense each other's presence, and to a lower extent, humans presences and energies. She sensed the energy of another diclonious, but also another energy. This one was… terrifying. It was high in the air, and when she looked there, what she saw slightly shocked her. The object she sensed was a meteor falling from out space! Before she could react, it landed about a hundred meters to her right, in the canopy of the forest.

Then, she began walking away, as she was more worried about the other diclonious that was getting closer and closer to her. She simply waited on the steps by the graveyard as the being came to her. Lucy couldn't help but wonder though. Why did the meteor make such a small impact? In fact, she expected the entire area to be incinerated, and herself be burned despite her wrapping herself in her vectors.

"You're Lucy.", the girl behind her with short pink hair, a long black dress, and a tie wrapped around her horns interrupted her from her thoughts, "I've come to bring you home."

* * *

**100 meters away, in a small, six meter crater.**

As the other diclonious spoke to Lucy, a deer ran to investigate the rock that just fell out of the sky. It was strange and foreign to the forest animal. It was perfectly spherical, white, and had a clear, red circle on the front. The deer became frightened, as the hatch or door of the "rock", slowly opened up as a strange man walked out of it. The man had pitch black eyes and spiky black hair that seemed to defy gravity as it stood straight up(think of basically Vegito's*the fusion of Goku and Vegeta with the potara* hair). He also had on strange armor with shoulder pads that stood straight out of the torso's shoulder section. Under the armor, he wore blue spandex pants with a black under shirt. He also had a strange device covering the left side of his head and his left eye, which was covered by a blue piece of glass.

"Ugh… What? Where am I? I thought I died… Where's Vegeta?!", the man said to himself as the deer cocked its head.

"Hm, I must've somehow escaped Frieza's blast and wound up here… I thought I was too late to escape because of the light that covered my pod…", the Saiyan said as he rubbed his head and looked to his pod to see that it was in fact singed on the back, telling him that he was hit by the explosion, "I must've just made it out of there in time… Hm, I wonder what planet this is.", he remarked as he pushed a button on his earpiece.

"Scouter says… AGE 777?!", the young Saiyan screamed in terror, "BUT IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE AGE 736! HOW DID I MISS 41 YEARS?!"

As soon as those words escaped his lips, the young Saiyan perked up and became wary. He sensed an energy about a hundred meters to his right, and it was quickly gaining an upper hand on another similar energy. This was why he loved the technique his father taught him that allowed him to sense ki's without a scouter. He still used the scouter though, just to more accurately gauge a full power. However, that's also what usually gave him the upper hand in fights. His opponents thought he was weaker than he let on, because his father also taught him to suppress his own ki to surprise his enemies.

That aside though, he figured he should try to see what was going on. He loved battle like all Saiyans, but he also loved the other aspects of life. This Saiyan was peaceful and only killed when he needed to… Or when Frieza TOLD him to. He hated that name, Frieza, so much to the point where it gave him a sick feeling whenever he heard it uttered. Frieza was a vial slime that he hoped would one day be erased… but after seeing him kill king Vegeta with one strike, he knew that he would most likely never see that day.

You see, this Saiyan, named Tora, was a freedom fighter that led the regiment to eliminate Frieza. They all assumed that they would easily slay the tyrant, with the king and Tora on their sides. Tora could easily overpower his king, because the kings maximum power was only that of 12,000. However, Tora's reached its peak at 200,000! This was without even the use of his Kaioken, a technique that he learned when he was younger and lived on planet Yardrat for a year. Among this technique, he also learned a multitude of Yardratian moves. These included the instant transmission, which allowed him to travel from one end of the universe to the other without any lapse of time, the materialization ability, which allowed him to materialize almost anything by manipulating the matter around him with his ki, namekian style healing, which used his energy to drastically increase the rate of mitosis in cells to the point where you could heal lost limbs in mere minutes, and last but not least, the solar flare, which was apparently created by a martial arts expert named "Shen", on a peaceful planet called "Earth".

His trademark mover, however, was the Saruhameha, which literally means "Monkey wave of destruction.". This move is a red wave of ki, which shoots forward and can cause MASSIVE damage. He could use it to easily reduce planets and small solar systems to ash. The technique was created by his father, but mastered by him. His father use the "Kamihameha", which meant "Gods wave of destruction.". However, his son's was FAR more powerful and gathered some ki from all around him. He named his the monkey destruction wave, because he was proud of and embraced his Saiyan heritage.

So even though he easily possessed the ability to destroy nearly anything that stood before him(especially with the 10X boost of a great ape, making his power sky rocket to two million), he still hated killing. His family criticized him for being "the strongest weakling in the universe.". He didn't care about that though. For now, he had to stop unneeded bloodshed. So, he instantly shot off like a light speed rocket, to the scene of the fight.

* * *

**With Nyuu and Nana**

"I'm sorry, but I'll have to disable your legs now.", Nana said with sadness and pain in her eyes, also accompanied by hesitation.

"Argh…", Lucy grunted, as she knew she would need something special to ensure her victory.

"My vectors have a range of four meters, two more than yours. Now I just have to-", Nana was interrupted by a girl wearing a beige sweater and black hair.

"NO FIGHTING!", the child comically yelled, not knowing the danger she was in.

"No, you have to leave! Run!", Nana yelled as she extended her hand.

As soon as she did that, Lucy shot her vectors at Nana's left leg. Nana noticed this, but it was too late. Instantly, the latter's leg was lopped off by an unknown force. Lucy's next target was Nana's left arm, which also seemed to just fall off. Then, Lucy shot her vectors at Nana's fingers on her right hand, to make her suffer. What happened next shocked the both of them. A man with pitch black eyes and spiky black hair that seemed to defy gravity as it stood straight up, strange armor with shoulder pads that stood straight out of the torso's shoulder section, blue spandex pants with a black under shirt that complimented a strange device covering the left side of his head and his left eye, which was attached by a blue piece of glass, and a furry belt, suddenly appeared in front of the vectors. Lucy didn't hesitate, and kept her vectors going strong, intent on carving the man into bits to get to Nana. Then, Nana AND Lucy were shocked. Tora sensed the ki coming at him, and looked in Lucy's direction as he took the blow of the vectors to his chest, without his armor even cracking.

"W-what?!", Lucy asked out of shear shock and terror, "W-who are you and how did you block my vectors?!"

"Hmph, that weak blow didn't even scratch my armor, but a better question is what gives you the right to try and kill such a beautiful girl?", Tora blatantly said, making Nana blush with surprise.

"You know her?! Then you're another lab rat that works for the _Humans_, right?!", Lucy accused, filling the word Humans with disgust and hatred.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I just sensed you two fighting and flew here to stop it. Now I know I made the right decision, I can see that this poor girl needs help, and I'm here to give it to her!", Tora shouted, while pointing at his chest and lightly but frighteningly growling at Lucy.

"S-so you're not a diclonious? Then how did you sense us?!", Lucy shouted, wanting an answer.

"Well, I honestly owe my father thanks for that trick.", Tora admitted, further annoying the diclonious queen, "Now, I'll give you one chance to leave here before I make you regret slicing off this girls leg."

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU'RE SAYING HUMAN?! NANA, THAT GIRL, IS A DICLONIOUS! SHE KILLS PEOPLE WITH NO REMORSE! SHE WON'T HESITATE TO END YOU AS SOON AS YOU HELP HER!", Lucy shouted at Tora, who stood strong, despite the girl allowing her psychotic side to take over.

"I don't care about that. I protect the good from the evil. That is who I am, Tora, a TRUE Saiyan warrior!", Tora yelled in reply, while holding his ground and confidently shielding Nana, who blushed at his confidence.

"Argh, I don't have TIME for this! You two die now!", Lucy yelled as her vectors raced towards the two as Nana covered her eyes and Tora raised his open palm to the incoming attack.

Lucy was again stupefied as her attack had no effect, and Tora simply waved her vectors away. Now she was worried. She was genuinely terrified that anything could blow away HER powerful vectors. Sure, she had short range, but she made up for it by having the vectors with the most brute force, seconded only by Mariko. This man however, this BOY, easily blew away her vectors by waving a hand. Just what was he?! She had to escape as fast as she could. BOOM. She was interrupted by a gunshot barely missing her head.

Tora, Nana, and Lucy watched on as a helicopter flew down and dozens of agents came out, with a man in a lab coat with glasses and blue hair leading them. Seeing this made Nana temporarily stop crying and actually… smile? She was smiling despite her leg being cut off. Tora noticed this and lowered his guard. When Lucy noticed this, she went to strike. However, before she could Nana shot her vectors into Lucy's head, dislocating her diclonious vein, rendering her temporarily powerless.

Tora was glad to see that things would be okay at first, but then he saw the terror in Lucy's eyes. This sent shivers down his spine. He contemplated the events and wondered who the true bad guys were.

"Papa!", Nana happily exclaimed as she wrapped her arm around the man.

"Nana… Who are you?", the man questioned as he turned from the girl in his arms to Tora.

"Heh, I'm Tora, and when I woke up from my space pod, I-"

"Space pod?", Kurama questioned.

"Yes, I'm a member of the warrior race known as the Saiyans. I was flying away from my exploding planet, and I passed out and woke up here. I sensed these two fighting as soon as I gathered my bearings and came to stop the fight. The girl might be dead if not for me. She would at least be… **limbless**.", Tora finished with a grimness in his voice.

"I see. How did you manage to stop Lucy?", Kurama said, making Tora regret how he waved away her "vectors", as she was obviously powerful by the standards of these people.

"Well, I sensed ki coming from her… horns? Anyway, then I sensed that her ki level was to low to hurt me, so I let the… Vectors? She called them? Hit me, because I knew it wouldn't do any damage.", he finished making Kurama go completely wide eyed.

"Yeah Papa, and then he destroyed Lucy's vectors like they were nothing, just by waving!", the young diclonious exclaimed while ignoring the pain in her leg.

"Interesting…", Kurama pondered.

"You know, I can heal that leg for you.", he said further intriguing Kurama and shocking Nana and Lucy.

"R-really? How?", Nana innocently questioned.

"Here, let me help. First, I exert my own ki into your body's ki.", Tora said holding his hands over Nana's leg, before emitting a green glow which sent tingles all through the latter body, "Then, I directly control your cells and increase the rate of mitosis to make the leg grow back.", he continued to explain as the stub of her leg slowly grew out, gaining a gasp from the girl, as Lucy, Kurama and the rest of the soldiers looked on in awe, "Now, I finish the healing by forming the skin back over the new leg.", he finished while skin grew back over Nana's foot as well as toes and toe nails.

"I-incredible! Thank you!", Nana squealed as she threw her arm around the Saiyan.

"Hehe, it's no problem.", Tora said as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his hair, and began to put his hands over her left shoulder to regenerate her left arm.

"There has to be some way for me to repay you! I'll do anything!", she excitedly remarked as Kurama became wary, and Tora went back to rubbing the back of his head.

"Nana, maybe it's-"

"Alright, how about you let me take you out somewhere?", the Saiyan blushed as he shut his eyes and flashed a huge grin.

"T-take me out? What does that mean?", Nana asked as she raised a brow.

"I'm sorry, Nana can't do that.", Kurama answered for her.

"Why's that? Is she your woman?", Tora questioned with a smirk.

"No, Nana is a test subject for-"

"Stop it right there! Nana is a person, not some pet you can just keep on a leash!", Tora said getting closer to Kurama, his Saiyan temper flaring, being reminded of the tyrant that kept his family under his thumb for years.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS BULL SHIT?! YOU GUYS ARE JUST TALKING TO EACHOTHER IN THE MIDST OF A-", Lucy was interrupted by getting smacked in the face by Kurama.

"C-chief Kurama!", one of Kurama's agents yelled in concern for the man.

"If I can lessen Nana's pain by one thousandth at this point, then I won't hesitate.", Kurama explained, telling Tora he was a good "Papa".

No one said anything as Lucy slowly backed away. Then, instead of even TRYING to use her blocked vectors, she ran away. Next, almost as quickly as they came, the soldiers piled into the helicopter and began to leave. However, Tora also rushed to the helicopter and looked at Nana who sadly smiled back at him. He yelled saying he needed to heal her arm, but Kurama shook his head, making the Saiyan angry as he pondered flying up there and knocking the man out for being so foolish. Then, Nana looked like she remembered something.

"Oh! I forgot! I didn't catch your name!", the girl smiled warmly.

"My names Tora, cutie.", the Saiyan said with a confident smirk that set the girls heart aflutter, despite never meeting a boy other than her Papa, causing her face to flush with a bright red. She had never been told she was pretty by any one. Ever. It somehow made her feel… warm. It made her feel special. She loved it, and couldn't wait to see this boy again. Then, they flew away.

"Nana."

"Yes Papa?"

"Don't worry, I'm confident you'll see him again.", the director said with a blank look on his face, making the girl again blush.

* * *

**With Tora**

"What just happened?", the Saiyan questioned himself, "I should have tried to conquer this planet… but that girl… she was… amazing.", he admitted, making his own face flush lightly.

"Well, might as well find someone nearby to give me some info on this place. Hm, that looks like a house. A nice sized one too.", Tora said to himself, while looking towards the Maple Inn, "Well, I guess I'd better get to it. I gotta figure out just where I am.", he confirmed to himself while instantly fazing in front of what he assumed to be the main entrance.

As he knocked on the door, he saw a woman with brown eyes and hair slide the door open. He briefly studied her and made a few mental notes. She could be no less than sixteen, yet no older than about twenty. Tora also assumed that she was most likely the matriarch of the home, despite her age.

"May I help you?", the woman interrupted Tora from his thoughts.

"Yes mam, I recently landed here, and I don't have a place to stay. I was wondering if I could stay here until I gather my bearings.", Tora asked, getting straight to the point, which slightly surprised the woman.

"U-um, well, I don't know… I guess it wouldn't be too bad to have another boy around to balance things out… If I did let you stay here, you would have to clean up around the house and pull your own weight…", she hesitantly said with neither a yes or a no.

"WHAT?! Do women's work?! I won't have it!", Tora shouted slightly startling the girl.

"Hmph, no work, no home.", she retorted, as she began to shut the door, which was met with a foot blocking the track.

"Fine… I'll do… **women's** work.", Tora said, giving in.

"That's better. Here, come in.", the cruel beast taunted as she tore away his Saiyan pride and opened the door for him to come in and shut the door behind him as he sat on a couch, "Anyway, I'm Yuka, what's your name?", she greeted him with a strangely warm smile.

"I'm Tora, pleasure to meet you, Yuka.", Tora introduced himself with a handshake.

"Well, I don't know if you can stay just yet. I have to wait for Kouta to get home, he's the owner of this place. However, you can stay here until we get back and make the decision, I have to go find the other person who lives here. Her name is Nyuu. She suffered some kind of head trauma though, and she's like a two year old with an adults body. Be patient with her, she doesn't know any better.", Yuka said as she gathered her things and prepared to leave.

"Yes mamn, understood.", Tora said with a salute.

"Um… yeah.", Yuka said as she left.

"Phew, that wasn't so bad.", Tora said to himself, as he explored around the house.

As Yuka was walking down a car tunnel, she had a flash back of when she was talking to the local baker. She told her about the girl, Mayu, who always came and was given free bread endings. Apparently, the girl was homeless and lived in a makeshift shelter on the beach. However, Yuka was interrupted from her thoughts by a helicopter flying over her. Little did she know, it was the helicopter Nana was in.

In the helicopter, the doctors were doing tests on the leg that the young man "Tora", made sprout from Nana's injury, as well as trying to stop the bleeding of Nana's left arm, which they foolishly refused Tora to heal. It seemed normal, and she could control it well, but they were cautious just in case. Whatever he was, it was astounding that he confronted and defeated Lucy while protecting Nana, and not sustaining a scratch himself. The problem though, was that the Director would still want Nana disposed of, even though she only lost one arm, being that she was defeated in battle by Lucy and that she was "obviously a failed test.".

"Chief Kurama, it's for you.", the pilot said as he handed an earpiece to "Papa".

"Hello Shino. Yes, all of her limbs were detached. She won't make it.", Kurama coyly lied to her, as Nana looked at him in disbelief, but staying quiet, knowing Shino would go with it and the Director wouldn't care to see proof.

"That's… unfortunate. We'll take care of her when you get here. Goodbye.", was her reply.

"Out.", he simply ended.

* * *

**With Yuka**

Yuka trailed off and continued to look for Nyuu after the helicopter passed. She then gasped, as she saw the pink haired girl nearly crying.

"Nyuu-chan!"

"*sniff, sniff* Nyuu!", the girl cried out as she ran in to hug the brown haired girl.

"You got lost? Geez, that's because you went out on your own."

"Nyuu, Nyuu!", the girl continued as she wept into Yuka's chest.

"Oh, you're hurt!", Yuka gasped as she wrapped a handkerchief around the girls arm.

"Nyuu?", the girl quizzed as she fidgeted with the handkerchief.

"Oh no, leave it like that!", Yuka paused, "Something's wrong with me huh, being jealous of you… Let's go home!", Yuka chimed, putting on a warm smile.

As Yuka and Nyuu entered the house, Nyuu noticed a boy sleeping on the couch. However, his tail was waving around and the urge to grab it entranced her. Yuka though, stopped her and told her not to mess with him, because he was obviously tired. She listened, and began to help Yuka prepare dinner. That was when Tora slowly started to wake up, as Kouta entered the house, accompanied by a small girl with a beige sweater and black hair to compliment her… purple eyes? Strange, but who cares?

"Ah Yuka, when'd you get here?", Kouta questioned.

"Well, a boy came and asked to live here before I went and found Nyuu.", she explained.

"A boy?", Kouta acknowledged, as Tora walked into the room and they exchanged greetings. Tora was surprised that the boy didn't care about his presence.

"So Nyuu's here too?", Kouta asked.

Then however, as the girl came in, Mayu and Tora both shared shocked expressions.

"You!", Tora yelled instantly, while fazing in and pushing Nyuu against the wall, to which Kouta and Yuka screamed while trying to pry his hands off of her to no avail.

"You're the one from the park today! Did you come here to try and kill everyone here too?!", Tora yelled, stunning Yuka and Kouta, while making the latter have a slight memory.

"S-she's the one who made that girls arm and leg fly off!", Mayu confirmed to them and herself, "…a-and you're the one who saved the other girl!", Mayu added while looking at Tora.

"N-N-NY-NYUUU!", the girl barely choked out.

"L-let her go!", Kouta yelled at Tora.

"Why, so she can kill you too?!", Tora shouted in reply, with a stern anger in his voice.

"What are you even talking about?! Nyuu wouldn't, and COULDN'T hurt a fly!", Kouta yelled back.

"_Damn, she must be putting on a show, to gain these guys's trust… I'll have to act calm if I want to stay here though… I got it.", _Tora thought to himself.

"Fine, but if you guys get killed by her, it's not my fau-", Kouta interrupted Tora, who had just released Nyuu.

"APOLOGIZE! APOLOGIZE OR GET OUT!", the teen yelled while pointing at the door.

"*sigh*, I'm sorry for losing my temper, and I'm also sorry to you… Nyuu.", Tora said, swallowing his pride instead of vaporizing these fools.

"That's better, now let's just go eat.", Kouta suggested.

"I-I don't want to impose so-", she was interrupted by Yuka,

"It's fine, we have plenty of food(how wrong she was), so just stay for dinner."

"I-I guess so…", she hesitantly agreed.

Five minutes later, during dinner, everyone was baffled by the intensity of Tora's appetite. He was consuming the miso soup, beef, rice, noodles, vegetables, egg rolls and anything else you can think of that was on the table(including hot sauce, that he was chugging -_-), at inhuman speeds. The boy had already eaten nearly half of the food there, and the others had hardly touched anything! Nyuu was ecstatic and strangely excited about him eating, as she tried to eat quickly too. Mayu was about to vomit from seeing someone fill themselves so much, as she imagined herself doing so and exploding. Kouta and Yuka were looking on in awe and amaze. Kouta, because he didn't think the food was that good, and Yuka because she thought he loved her food that much.

"*gasp* T-this is delicious!", Mayu gasped as she took a bite of the homemade soup Yuka prepared.

"Yeah! *MRUFFUM* It's great!", Tora managed to get out in between bites.

"Geez, you two are getting so excited over this?", Kouta whispered to himself, just loud enough for Yuka to hear.

"THEN DON'T EAT IT-", Yuka was interrupted.

"I'LL EAT IT!", Tora yelled as they noticed his entire side of the table was empty.

"Nyuu!~", the pink haired girl chimed in as she also tried to scarf her food like Tora did, before choking and causing Yuka to panic and give her the heimlic maneuver, as a piece of meat flew through the air at Tora. However, with his Saiyan reflexes, he caught it in his mouth before it hit his face, and he gulped it down, causing everyone to laugh.

"Nyuu?"

"Oh! By the way Mayu, you can take a bath here if you want. We have some clothes in your size, and then you can sleep here tonight. Right, Kouta?", Yuka said, causing Kouta to sweat nervously.

"W-well-", Yuka glared at him, "I-I mean, sure, go all out. You too, Tora."

"I-I don't want to impose on you nice peop-", she was interrupted.

"Then it's settled! You and Tora can stay tonight!", Yuka declared.

"Thank you.", Tora properly announced his thanks to them, shocking them slightly. He has good manners, unless he's eating, apparently.

"T-Tora-kun, you can use the bath first if you want…", the young girl blushed.

"Hmph, ladies first. Just come get me when you're done.", Tora stated as he walked into the living room to resume his slumber on the sofa.

"O-okay…", Mayu agreed, as she walked to the bathroom.

When Mayu entered the bathroom, and began to run the water, Tora heard Kouta and Yuka start talking. Thanks to his sensitive hearing, he heard most of the conversation. They were talking about him and Mayu. From what they were saying, he could gather that Mayu was an orphan, whose mother apparently didn't want her for some reason. They also said that he was mysterious and seemed to have problems with anger management, to which he scoffed.

Suddenly, Nyuu ran out of the bathroom, and Tora could see her… everything. He thought she was rather pretty, and a potential mate, but he still thought she was ugly in comparison to the one he met earlier, "Nana". He never found himself infatuated with another living being, especially one that wasn't of his own race. Tora didn't know what she was, but she had "the right stuff", as other members of his race called it when they found a mate that they loved.

A week later, it was Mayu's birthday. She had been attending school now for a few days, and a woman who claimed to own him had taken in Wanta. The closest thing to a true friend like Wanta that she had, was Tora. He seem to be the perfect person to her, because he always treated everyone kindly and was always patient, yet powerful. She remembered when some guys bullied her at school, and he seemed to come out of nowhere. He even warned them to leave her alone, before he easily beat them all to bloody pulps. It was a gory mess, but they were alive. After he walked her home that day, she was never even picked on again.

She thought it was great to have someone so strong protecting her. Mayu then was bombarded with presents that he had somehow obtained(he was fast enough to steal things without anyone noticing), because it was her birthday. She then started crying while she looked at her birthday cake.

"I'm such a burden. Even when I'm happy, tears come out.", she said while crying as she looked at the white cake.

"Mayu, no one here thinks you're a burden.", Tora said as he appeared next to her and started hugging her, "You're a great person, and if you ever need anything, just yell for me."

Somehow, she felt safe in his arms. She felt as though nothing could hurt her, not even… that man. As she thought that, Tora sensed even more sadness in her ki. He just cradled her as she wept into his chest, soaking him in tears. Mayu then got upset that she got him wet, and tried to clean him, but he jus said that he would always be glad to give her a shoulder to cry on.

However, Tora later regretted doing so. Not because he didn't like her as a friend, but because he didn't love her or even like her in a romantic way. There was even a time when she was walking on the beach and he saved her from someone who tried to rape her. It was apparently her step father, and he had done it to her before, so Tora ripped off his entire genital area with his **GLOVED(NOT YAOI, lol) **hands, before vaporizing them in his gloved palm. One thing led to another, and he was healing her virginity with his glowing, energy coated hand and accidentally made her… cum. It was accidental and as innocent as cumming could be, but it was still easy to misconstrue.

After that, they stopped talking much outside of the house. It got really awkward, but Tora didn't regret it. He gave Mayu her virginity back. That had to be a great gift to someone whose step father took it forcefully. She did seem much more cheery, happy and innocent though. Anyone who previously knew her could tell. It was as if she had her childhood and innocence given back to her.

An innocence that reminded him of his love at first sight, Nana.

"_Hm, I wonder when I'll see her again_.", Tora thought, as he remembered her concerned smile as she flew away in the helicopter.

* * *

**With Nana**

Seemingly on cue with Tora's thought, Kurama or papa, walked into Nana's examination room with a syringe holding green liquid. His face was grim. Kurama wore a white lab coat and glasses that failed to show his eyes, and the sadness in them. He had to follow orders.

"Papa~!", Nana chimed, "After this examination is over, may I go fight Lucy again?"

"Yes.", Kurama managed to get out.

"Chief, this injection will be the last. Are you really sure?", the assistant informed him.

"…", the man hesitated, "Yeah."

*Squirt*

"Her injection is over. You should feel very sleepy now."

"Papa… I'm so sleepy…"

"Yeah… sweet dreams."

"Farewell… papa.", Nana said as she cried while drifting off into darkness, and shocking Kurama, who nearly let tears fall from his eyes, _"And goodbye to you too, Tora. Thanks for being so… nice…",_ Nana thought before the light in her eyes finally faded away.

As the days strolled by, Tora kept training to keep his strength up. Everyone was mostly used to his eating habits, but it still astounded them. He felt a mans energy one day as he was training at the inn. The man was confronting Mayu, so he got worried. However, he sensed no evil intentions resonating from the man, so he let them be until Mayu eventually left and went to school.

However, he suddenly felt an energy he hadn't sensed in two weeks! Nana! He would know her energy anywhere! There was a problem though. She was being confronted by the same man who confronted Mayu! Tora felt a lot of evil coming from him now though, so he took off at blinding full speed, while flying out of the inn's front door and into the sky towards the beach.

"Hey, hey, you… What's with those horns? Answer or I'm not gonna let you go.", Bando warned the girl as he held a sadistic smile on his face.

"Why? What did I do to you?", she replied as she got worried.

* * *

**With Tora**

"_Damn! I feel she's in danger! If I don't speed up, I won't make it before she gets hurt!",_ Tora thought as he gritted his teeth, "Kaioken!", Tora yelled as his aura became a light pink and his speed drastically increased.

As Nana tried to bring her vectors out, she noticed she would not make it in time. Bando's gun was already about to shoot. The bullet was nearly out of the chamber as time slowed. Then, suddenly, a flash cut the gun in half and made her vectors dissipate.

The two were confused, and looked to the left to see Tora with his head turned giving them both a big smile.

"I don't sense anything but malice from you two, you must hate eachother.", Tora stated as he lightly giggled, making Nana's heart melt, "But, I can't allow this fight to go on any longer."

"TORA!", Nana shouted in excitement as she threw her arms around Tora.

"And you!", Tora explained as his expression hardened, and he pointed to Bando, who was sweating nervously.

"Y-yes?", the man answered in reply.

"What beef do you have against Nana?

"She's one of the bitches with horns!", Bando yelled.

"And?"

"W-what?! You don't know?! Run away kid, she'll kill you!"

"No, Nana's a good girl!", Nana yelled in desperation, thinking Tora would hate her, "Nana would never hurt Tora!"

"I believe Nana. She has feelings, just like you and me. Besides, just because she's a different species doesn't mean she's a monster.", Tora explained as his tail unwrapped from around his waist.

"W-what are you?!", Bando yelled in shock.

"I'm Tora, and I'm a Saiyan."

"… Which is?", Bando asked.

"Never mind that, what I want to know, is why you're fighting with my friend!", Tora yelled, making Nana blush at the mention of her having a friend.

"Wait a second… did you say Nana?"

"Yes…?", Tora replied.

"Hmph, if you see another girl with pink hair and horns named "Lucy", call me.", Bando said as he got up and started walking away.

The two just watched as he left. Then, Nana again jumped on him and started hugging the Saiyan, who lightly blushed.

"Nana has a friend! Tora, Nana loves you!", Nana innocently and naively stated in third person, making Tora blush.

"I-I love you too, Nana.", Tora hesitated, "Nana, follow me."

"O-okay…", Nana agreed, remembering papa's message to her.

"_Nana, go as far away as you can. However, if you can find that Tora person, try to settle with him. He's obviously strong, and will probably try his best to protect you. I don't know how long it will take, but when we meet again, we can live together. Now go, and be safe."_, was part of the message that Kurama left for Nana.

"Here, let's get some food first.", Tora said, as a giant animal growled at them, causing the ground to shake.

"Eeeeek! W-What was that?!", Nana yelled in fear.

"Hehe, that was my stomach.", Tora admitted as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"O-oh…", Nana said in disbelief.

"We'll go to the house for some dinner. It's getting late anyways, I'll try to get Kouta and Yuka to let you stay with us.", Tora confirmed.

"Okay~!", Nana chimed in happily.

"Here, grab onto my back and hang on.", Tora instructed the girl.

"Alright.", Nana innocently agreed, as she grabbed onto his shoulders and hopped on, Tora giving her a piggy back ride.

"Hold on tight.", Tora instructed Nana, as she did and he shot off into the sky, terrifying her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", Nana screamed at the top of her lungs.

"OUCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!", Tora shouted at her, for destroying his ears.

"I-I'm sorry, I've never flown before.", she explained.

"Ah, it's okay.", Tora said as he began to descend and smiled at her.

When they reached the ground, Mayu was waiting with Wanta by her side. However, Mayu already knew that Tora could fly, because he demonstrated so when Lucy fought… Nana. Suddenly, Mayu noticed the girl on Tora's back. She was the one who got her arm and leg cut of by Lucy… but why were they there now?

"Y-you're the g-girl who fought Nyuu!", Mayu choked out.

"Who's Nyuu?", Nana innocently quizzed out of curiosity.

"S-she has pink hair, a-and horns like you! She cut off your arm and leg! How'd you get them back?", Mayu stuttered, as Nana's expression immediately darkened.

"So, this Nyuu is the person I fought… Her name is Lucy… And I don't sense her here…", Nana finished with slight relief on the end.

"Well, the girl you fought is definitely here, but I don't want you to fight he-", Tora was interrupted by the door opening.

"Hey, I thought I heard talking out here. Who's your friend Tora?", Kouta asked as he opened the door.

"Oh, this is Nana, I was wondering if she could live he-", Tora was interrupted by Kouta grabbing Nana.

"Why do you have horns?! Tell me, where do you live, do you know Nyuu?! What are yo-", Kouta was interrupted by Tora easily pulling him off of her with one hand.

"**Don't** touch her.", Tora warned, making the older boy gulp.

"Hehe, r-right.", Kouta said while sheepishly rubbing his head and wondering why he let Tora stay, "S-sorry about that. So your name is Nana, right?", he asked.

"Yes, a-", Nana was interrupted by a voice she instantly knew.

"NYUU!~", the girl yelled while she walked into the front room.

Before Tora could calm her down, Nana dashed in and punched Nyuu in the face, making her crash into the wall, hitting her head. Then, Nana instantly ran in to punch her again. This time, she sent Nyuu through the wall. However, as she tried to hit Nyuu a third time, she stopped. She saw the innocence in Nyuu's eyes and the tears flowing down, showing her this was NOT the same Lucy she knew.

"Why won't you counter attack?!", Nana yelled at Nyuu.

"N-Nyuu!", the girl whelped in confusion while crying.

Before Nana could react, she got slapped. Hard. When she looked, she saw it was in fact the boy who kindly greeted them, Kouta. She looked at him in surprise and shock.

"W-why all of the sudden?!", Nana cried as she held her cheek.

"That's my line! Why on Earth would you attack Ny-", Kouta was interrupted by a slap on his face. Instead of just getting a mark though, he went flying nearly ten feet back out the door.

"OOOWWW! DAMMIT! WHO THE HELL WAS THAT?!", the boy screamed as he clutched his throbbing cheek.

"**YOU DARE SLAP MY WOMAN, AND THEN YELL AT ME?! GIVE ME ONE REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T KILL YOU!**", Tora yelled back, allowing his monstrous Saiyan side to take over, in a booming, terrifying and resounding voice that sent shutters down Kouta's spine.

"S-she hit Nyuu first!", Kouta managed to get out.

"Nyuu cut off her arm and leg!", he replied, shocking the other boy.

"W-what? Then why does she still have all her limbs?!", he questioned.

"I-I don't…", Nana answered, as she pulled off her plastic arm, while still blushing from Tora calling her "his woman".

"W-what?! N-Nyuu wouldn't hurt a fly!", Kouta argued.

"I think I can shed some light on this situation. Lucy must have hit her head or something, and now she's this innocent girl, Nyuu. I don't sense any hate at all from this girl, but I sensed loads of it coming from the other Lucy.", Tora explained.

"T-this is insane!", Kouta yelled, as he got back up.

"Well, I'm sorry for hitting you, let me heal you real quick though, your jaw might fractured.", Tora apologized, while everyone was basically in shock.

"Damn, that was quite a slap. Anyway, let's all go inside, it's getting dark and I could use a bath before dinner.", Kouta suggested, surprising everyone that he was still fine with Tora being there.

"Well, Mayu and I were able to get dinner started before you guys got here. It will still take a bit though.", Yuka explained.

"Perfect, so I'll take a bath, we'll eat dinner, then everyone else can have a bath!", Kouta said while rubbing his nose.

"Ug, I guess. Mayu can take a bath with Nana and Nyuu then, Tora, you'll go solo. No peeking either.", Yuka told him while pointing at her eyes, then to his, expressing that she would be watching him.

"Okay. That's perfect, because I just washed my armor in my pod today, so I won't need it to be washed for a couple weeks.", Tora simply agreed, as everyone else shook their heads and went inside, to tired to question his cleanliness.

As they waited at the table, Nana started getting extremely cuddly with Tora. She was laying her head on his shoulders, and holding his left arm. He was blushing with quite intensity, but she wasn't even slightly flushed. She was completely innocent and oblivious to everything sexual. So, she asked a question, when Mayu went to play with Wanta and no one else was at the table, that was rather… extreme.

"Tora, do you wanna take a bath with Nana?", she innocently questioned, shocking him.

"W-what?! H-how old are you?!", he asked in shock.

"Nana is ten…(Yes, I know Nana is actually 7 or 8, but to for certain reasons, I had to make her a bit older. Also, yes, silpelits mature around 50% faster than humans, so Nana would be fifteen when she's ten.), but Papa told Nana that my species ages differently, so Nana's actually fifteen!~", the girl explained, "How old are you Tora?"

"Well, Saiyans don't die from age, but we do mature extremely fast around the age fifteen, and I'm actually sixteen. For some reason though, I'm a lot smaller than the other Saiyans, regardless of how much stronger than them I am.", Tora explained in reply.

"Hm, well, do you wanna take a bath with Nyuu, Mayu and I?", Nana repeated.

"*sigh* Sure, I guess. I don't think anyone would mind, do you?", Tora asked.

"No way!~", Nana chimed in excitement.

"Alright, dinners ready!~", Yuka yelled from the kitchen, as Mayu brought in dishes of food, like rice and egg rolls.

"W-wow, this smells… delicious…", Nana lightly said to herself as she looked at all the food, with everyone sitting at the table.

"Thank you Nana-chan!", Yuka blushed.

"Yuka-san! You and Mayu-chan have a talent!", Nana said as she rapidly ate.

However, when she went to grab an egg roll, she was surprised to see Tora grab them all and eat all of them in one bite. Her eyes widened at seeing his enormous stack of plates. She continued to watch him in awe as he vacuumed away incredible amounts of ramen, rice, beef, egg rolls, porridge, nabeyaki, and several other foods that Yuka and Mayu prepared to satisfy his giant stomach.

"W-wow Tora-kun, you sure are hungry today.", Kouta commented as the boy ate more than he ever had.

"What *GULP* Can I say? *RRRAARRF* Food and Training are the best things in life!", Tora explained, making Nana get a little upset.

Suddenly, Nana was out of food. She sat there politely as everyone else feasted. Then, her stomach let out a growl, and everyone went silent. They all seemed to look at her for a minute, as her face became red.

"Here, take mine, I still have tons.", Tora said, as he offered her a plate, shocking everyone.

"WHAT?!", everyone but Nana and Tora shouted at once, while Nyuu shouted, "NYUU?!".

"What? What's the matter?", Tora questioned.

"Damn Nana, Tora must really like you. He never gives his food up.", Kouta explained, making the girl blush.

"W-why? I'm a good girl, but Nana's… Nana's a monster…", the girl said, as tears threatened to run down her face.

"Nana-chan… That's not true at all. You're the most beautiful girl in the entire universe, and whoever told you that you were a monster, is just jealous… You're a great person Nana.", Tora told the girl, as he wiped away her tears and looked into her pink eyes.

"T-Tora-kun… Nana loves you!", Nana exclaimed, as she embraced Tora and wept on his shoulder, while everyone else sweat dropped, as it was admittedly awkward.

"Nana… I love you too.", Tora said softly as he rubbed her back.

When the hug ended, Tora gave Nana a full plate of food. She thanked him, and they all started eating again. When dinner was over, everyone but Kouta and Yuka walked to the bathroom, somehow without the two noticing.

Mayu was the only reluctant one. She only got naked in front of one man before, her rapist. However, since Tora was so nice to her, she trusted him. With all these naked girls in front of him, Tora was as red as a cherry. They were all beautiful, but Nana was the best in his opinion. She had big breasts, but not too big, about a C. They were the perfect size, yet firm and supple, as well as perfectly pink and rosy nipples. Tora couldn't help being entranced by them, he was still a growing boy.

"Tora-kun, what are you staring at? Is my chest okay?", Nana said making Tora blush, and Mayu giggle lightly.

"N-no it's not that…", Tora said, while holding his privates and doing his best not to get excited.

"Why are you holding your crotch?", Nana asked in pure innocence.

"Nana, he doesn't want his… privates, showing.", Mayu explained.

"Why? Is there something wrong with him?"

* * *

***WARNING, TO READ PAST THIS POINT, YOU MUST BE 18 OR OLDER, EVEN THOUGH I KNOW THAT WON'T STOP YOU LITTLE 12 YEAR OLD PERVS, THAT IS ALL… You know what though… I just described a ten year olds boobs a few paragraphs ago… You know what, that's why this story is rated M. If you're not 18+, its not my problem.***

* * *

"Nyuu!~", the other girl exclaimed, as she tackled Tora, and began to look at his erect penis in confusion.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING NYUU?!", the boy screamed, as he blushed, before going numb.

Nyuu had started to sniff his huge, seven inch boner, and in curiosity, licked the tip. She then started licking the top and along his shaft, as Mayu stood helplessly in shock. Nana was confused at it all.

"Hey, let me try it!", Nana told Nyuu and Tora, as she hurried over and started licking Tora's penis with Nyuu. Tora couldn't move, as he was experiencing pleasure to intense to even think. His head was spinning, as Nana started sucking him like a Popsicle. Nyuu started to lick his balls, and Tora was completely unable to do anything, even IF he wanted this to stop.

"W-what's are you doing?!", Mayu shouted, "Don't do that! We're too young!"

"N-no! You have to stop, now!", Tora yelled at the two, as he pushed them both off of him.

"Nyuu?~"

"It's throbbing like crazy.", Nana said as she took a breath, than continued to suck up and down.

"N-no, stop!", Tora yelled at the girl, as he pushed her away again, making her tear up slightly, "Oh, Nana, I'm sorry, it's just… You're only supposed to do that when you're married… It felt so good that I couldn't stop though, until Mayu brought me back to my senses. I'm sorry.", Tora explained to the confused young girl.

"Nana made Tora feel good? Yay! Nana's a good girl!", the girl cheered as she jumped up and down, "Can I do it again? You taste really good!~", the girl added, as Tora's face got red.

"N-no, we have to be a couple…", Tora again explained, "You would have to be my girlfriend, or my wife."

"Then can Nana be Tora's wife?", the girl cheerily asked.

"*sigh* We'll have to ask Kouta and Yuka to teach you about sex later.", the boy said as he got up, and into the tub away from the sauna.

* * *

**OKAY YOUNG ONES, YOU MAY NOW CONTINUE READING.**

* * *

"Nana, you don't know anything about sex, do you?", Mayu questioned the girl with a deadpanned expression.

"What's that? Food?", Nana asked the girl, making Tora laugh.

"Oh Nana, you're silly.", Tora told her, as he raised her head, and looked into her eyes, before kissing her forehead.

"Tora, Nana loves you, for real!~", Nana told him again, as her face lit up, and she smiled warmly.

"I love you too, Nana.", he confirmed to the girl, who blushed and giggled.

"NYUU!~", the other girl exclaimed, as she grabbed Mayu's boobs.

"N-Nyuu-chan, don't grab there!", the human girl exclaimed, as she fought Nyuu's grasp on her chest.

"Nyuu, Nyuu, Nyuu!~"

"Haha, Nyuu's crazy.", Tora warmly said to himself, as he got out of the bath, and quickly put his armor and spandex back on.

"Hey Tora-kun, what's with your tail, it's so cute!~", Nana said, as she reached out and stroked his tail, as it was waving around.

"*gasp* N-Nana, d-don't grab my tail l-like that!", Tora choked out, in immense pleasure and a bit of pain.

"Why not?", Nana said as the tail wrapped around her arm, "This little guy seems to like it.", she smiled as she continued to pet his tail.

"Nana, you're so beautiful.", Tora said, as his primal side took over, and his Saiyan instincts got him aroused, "I just want to kiss those gorgeous, plump lips.", Tora said, as he got closer to Nana, with his lips puckered.

"T-Tora-kun…", Nana shyly gasped, as she closed her eyes, and Tora's lips got closer.

"What's goin' on in here?", Yuka asked from the door way, with a red tick mark on her forehead.

"U-uh, Yuka-chan, I can explain-", Tora was interrupted, and brought back to his senses, by Yuka kicking him into the bathroom wall.

"YOU WERE TRYING TO RAPE NANA, WERE'NT YOU?!", Yuka screamed, as Tora covered his crotch.

"N-no Yuka-san! You've got it all wrong! N-Nana was curious, and she and Nyuu were doing sexual things to Tora, but he stopped them, and Nana got sad, and she stroked his tail, and he got aroused, and you need to teach Nana about sex!", Mayu yelled, explaining everything and shocking Yuka.

"W-what?! N-Nana's not my daughter! Why should I have to teach her about that?!", Yuka yelled in reply.

"Well, from what I can tell, Nana has to go to school because of her young appearance, and the other students could easily take advantage of her innocence. If that happens, I'll destroy this entire planet. So basically, teach Nana sex ed, or your planet blows up.", Tora explained, with a stern scowl on his face.

"What? You're insane, even the army can't blow up our planet.", Yuka said, ignoring the severity of Tora's warning.

"Then let me give you a demonstration.", Tora said, as he blew the roof off the inn by pushing a wave of ki up, causing the roof to crumble.

"W-what did you do?!", Yuka yelled in panic.

"That's not all.", Tora said, as he held his hand upward, and stopped.

He only then realized he had made a grave mistake. He saw the full moon, in all its brightness. Tora suddenly started to pulse, and his pupils turned blood red. Everyone else started to get worried for him, especially Nana, who tried to hug him and ask him what was wrong. She was shocked, when he pushed her away, causing her to fly back through the wall of the bathroom.

When Tora's head flew back, everyone gasped, even Nyuu. Tora's face was hairy, and he was growing a snout. He suddenly released a deafening roar, as his body grew through the ceiling. Even his tail was growing bigger than Mayu's entire body. Somehow though, his Saiyan armor and clothes were still intact. He now had blood red eyes, a long snout, and the body of a giant, nearly one hundred foot tall ape, with a monkey tail.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH", Tora let out a monstrous roar, that sent all the girls flying back.

"W-what is this?!", Yuka exclaimed.

"W-WHERE'S TORA?! TORA! TORA!", Nana yelled in panic, while staring at the giant monster.

"Ah, sorry for that. I didn't notice the moon was out.", the giant gorilla said in a booming, deep voice, shocking the girls.

"T-Tora?", Nana questioned.

"Yes Nana, this is me as a great ape. It only happens when I look at the moon. Anyway, Yuka, watch this.", Tora said, as he opened his snout, and a red light started to form.

"W-what's he doing?", Yuka questioned.

"I-I don't know.", Mayu stuttered.

"Wow, Tora's so cool.", Nana said as her eyes glittered.

Then, suddenly, a red beam shot from Tora's mouth. It was hard to see because it went so fast though. Then, a huge explosion was clearly heard. When the girls looked up, they were shocked. The moon had exploded in a bright spectacle.

"W-WHAT?! HE BLEW UP THE MOON!", Yuka yelled, as Tora transformed back into his humanoid form.

* * *

**On Ninjato.**

Goten was flying around the atmosphere of Ninjato in SSJ1. He figured that was the best place to get training here, so he decided to fly around the planet for hours, until he couldn't fly anymore. Then, he suddenly heard a strange sound of something… spinning? Before the Super Saiyan could react, he flew right into a black hole that strangely formed right in front of him! However, before he was completely inside, he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"DADDY!", Goten yelled, ringing all the way down to Goku's ears as he instantly teleported to his son.

"GOTEN, GRAB MY HAND!", Goku yelled to his son, while he instantly went SSJ3!

"DADDY, HELP ME!", Goten yelled out, just before Goku was able to grab him, and the hole vanished, along with the half Saiyan.

"Tsk, DAMMIT!", Goku yelled in frustration, before going back to normal, and teleporting down to Trunks, who was talking to a blond girl, who was startled when the man appeared from nowhere.

"Goku, what happened, I sensed you go Super Saiyan three!? Wait… Where's Goten?", Trunks questioned, as Goku clenched his fist.

"He got sucked into a portal! I don't know how or why, but I think the barriers of creation are deteriorating!", Goku informed him, making Trunks's eyes widen in shock, and Ino raise a brow.

"W-What?! That's impossible! If the barriers of creation are destroyed, the entire omniverse will collapse!", Trunks informed, making Goku scowl.

"I think… I think it's because of our sparring session… Maybe, we put to much energy into our attacks, and we WEAKENED the barriers!", Goku theorized, making Trunks grind his teeth.

"T-then why could you go Super Saiyan three without getting sucked in or making another portal?! Goten was only a Super Saiyan one!", Trunks countered.

"Yes, but Goten was exerting that energy for nearly twelve hours, and I only went to the mastered third level for an instant, and I still had my full power!", Goku revealed, as the girl got up.

"Uh, I'm just gonna leave now.", Ino said as she walked away.

"WHAT'S UP SENSEI?!", Naruto yelled as he jumped down from the roof, "Hey, I gotta talk to you for a second Goku-sensei."

"Not now Naruto, Goten's-", Goku was interrupted by the blond.

"Okay, so last night, I had a weird dream. I was sitting in blackness, when I saw two girls reach out for me… Only I didn't know either of them, but I… did? I don't know how to explain it, but they were both pretty cute!", Naruto said, making Goku sigh, but Trunks's eyes narrow.

"Maybe…", Trunks started, perking Goku's ears and making his eyes widen.

"Naruto had a dream of another universe!", Goku concluded in shock.

"Say what?", Naruto deadpanned, even more confused now than before.

"Look, there's no time to explain, but I have to try to get back to my universe. I'll see you guys later.", Goku said, as he put his fingers to his forehead and vanished.

"I guess I'll tell you what's going on. Well, Goten was-", Trunks began explaining to Naruto, before we go to Goku, appearing at the check in station.

"King Yemma!", Goku yelled, getting his attention.

"GOKU!", Yemma yelled in happiness, "How'd you get here?!"

"No time, I just need you to tell me how to get to wherever Goten is right now.", Goku explained quickly.

"W-Well, he's in a universe… oh my…", Yemma grimly detailed, making the Saiyan frown, "I can't allow you to go there. You're power level in the same place as his might destroy the world he's on right now. You'll have to communicate with him using Shenron, but when he knows what's going on, he can instant transmission back."

"There has to be another way!", Goku yelled.

"I'm afraid not… unless you want to kill billions of people, there's not.", Yemma explained, making Goku scowl, and look down, for he knew he couldn't kill all those people, even if it was for his son.

"DAMN!"

* * *

**On Shi You Su (Four elements in Japanese, the name I came up with for this planet).**

It seemed to be a calm night by the palace that resided in part of the Earth kingdom. A night that held the moon and stars adorned with the occasional shooting star. Inside the palace, the Avatar and his two friends from the water tribe spoke to the head of the Bei Fong family, a rich and wealthy family in the Earth king with noticeable influence, about his daughter teaching the Avatar, Aang, Earth bending.

Bending is how the people on this planet channeled their ki. There are many different types of benders however, all surrounding the four elements. There are water benders, earth benders, fire benders, and even air benders. However, one century ago, the fire lord, Lord Sozin, slaughtered all the air benders. The only one to survive was a boy named "Aang", who ran away from his home on his flying bison, "Appa", to learn water bending. This boy was the avatar, the chosen one who can bend all four elements.

Aang is an air nomad, the last of his people. He maintains his old ways, and keeps his head shaved. His forehead adorns a blue arrow tattoo that braches all over his body. He wears a yellow jumpsuit, with a brown belt, and an orange, clothe, half poncho on top. The air bender also carries a staff, that can extend to become a glider, which he manipulates with air bending to allow him to fly.

The girl accompanying Aang was known by her water tribe name, "Katara". Her brother, a non-bender, was named Sokka. They both wore the same type of traditional blue colored water bending tribe outfits. Katara had strangely tan skin for being in the South Pole most of her life, loops in her brown hair that ended in a ponytail, and aqua blue eyes. Sokka also had strangely tan skin, brown hair and blue eyes, just like his sister.

The young girl who they wanted to be Aang's earth bending teacher was named, "Toph". She typically wore a beige dress, along with a small golden tiara holding up her hair that was in a bun. Toph also had diluted, milky, green eyes, due to her blindness. Despite her being blind though, she was a very capable earth bender who could use the vibrations in the ground, amplified by earth bending, and her feet as receivers to "see", similar to a bats sonic vision.

As they spoke inside though, no one noticed a meteor in the sky. The meteor was doused in bright, golden flame, and headed towards the side of the palace. As soon as the meteor hit, Toph was instantly aware of it.

"Wait, something just landed next to your bison outside!", Toph informed the "Gaang" with surprise in her voice.

"No matter. Gentlemen, please escort the avatar out. He is no longer welcomed here.", Toph's father ordered, ignoring his daughter.

"I'm sorry Toph.", Aang told the girl with regret, as he walked out of the room with the other two.

"I'm sorry too. Goodbye, Aang.", Toph bid, as a tear slid down her cheek.

* * *

**Outside of the palace.**

"Wow! Something really did land out here! It wasn't far from hitting Appa either!", Aang exclaimed, as they say a crater, with smoke rising from the hole in the earth.

"Hm, what d'you think could have fallen? ***GASP!*** Maybe it was the fire nation!", Sokka screamed in fear.

"Wait a second… Is… Is that a person?!", Katara exclaimed, as she saw a blond haired boy, knocked out in the crater.

"What?! Is he alive?!", Aang exclaimed, in panic, as he ran to the crater, where Katara was already checking his pulse.

"Y-yes! H-he's alive!", Katara informed with wide eyes.

"He needs medical attention!", Sokka told the girl while grabbing her dress collar.

"Okay, let's get him on Appa, and I'll heal him with water bending.", Katara told the other two, as Aang tried to help her pick him up.

"H-he's so heavy! Sokka, help us out!", the avatar struggled, as he and Katara could barely get the boy off the ground.

"Wow, he is heavy!", Sokka acknowledged, as he assisted the other two carry the boy up Appa's tail.

"Alright, now this'll just take a second, his wounds aren't too bad, honestly. It's surprising that he was hit by that meteor and he wasn't killed.", Katara explained.

"Wow, look at him. It's like he's on fire… FIRE?!", Sokka described, as Goten's Super Saiyan aura began to come back to life.

"Ugh, what happened?", the blond questioned, as he opened his eyes, to reveal deep, emerald eyes, making Katara blush very slightly.

"Oh, y-you must've been walking, and a meteor hit you. I was just helping you heal.", Katara told him.

"Oh… wait, I got hit by a meteor?", Goten questioned.

"Yeah, I think so.", Katara repeated.

"Are you sure I wasn't THE meteor?", Goten asked making everyone's eyebrows raise in confusion.

"What?", Aang spoke up first, "How could you BE a meteor?"

"Dang, I must've landed in another world, I can't sense dad or Trunks anywhere.", the boy said to himself, making the others grimace, thinking he was insane, "Oh, I see you're confused. Well you see, I fused with my best friend and we fought my dad alongside my brother, and we fell through a hole in dimensions. Then, I was flying around the atmosphere, and I guess I wound up here… I think.", Goten explained, making the others deadpan.

"You can fly? So you're an air bender?!"

"You're from another dimension?!"

"You're crazy.", Aang, Katara and Sokka asked, in synch, respectively.

"Air bender? What's that?", Goten asked, interested in the young bald boy.

"Oh, uh, well, we were a group of people who could bend air… but the fire nation wiped out all of them but me a long time ago.", Aang explained in sadness.

"Oh. No, I'm not one of those.", Goten admitted, while rubbing the back of his head and flashing his best "Son grin".

"Wait a second… Toph?! What are you doing here?!", Aang exclaimed, as a small and cute(to Goten) girl ran into the open.

"My dad changed his mind, he said I can travel the world.", Toph told them.

"Aw sweet, we're gonna travel the world?", Goten excitedly remarked, surprising Toph.

"Who's the new kid?", she asked.

"Oh, I'm Goten, nice to meet you, Toph, was it?", Goten introduced himself, as he hoped off of Appa, and held his hand out to Toph.

"Um, nice to meet you.", Toph countered, as she didn't notice his hand.

"What?! Don't just leave me hangin'!", Goten cried out, as the girl walked away, without shaking his hand.

"O-oh, sorry, I didn't see you. I'm blind.", Toph explained, as she held out her hand, for him to shake.

"You're blind? Hmm…", Goten pondered, as he shook the girls hand.

"What's so confusing about me being blind?", Toph questioned.

"O-oh, nothing. So, where are we going first?", Goten asked as he levitated back onto Appa's saddle.

"So you really can fly?!", Aang shouted in disbelief, "But how did you do it without a glider?"

"Oh, it's just the lighter than air technique. It uses your ki to cast a barrier all over your body, and controls the ki to lift yourself into the air. It's a pretty simple technique to learn, anyone can do it.", Goten explained, shocking everyone.

"So I could learn it?", Sokka asked, gaining a nod from Goten, "SWEET! You should teach it to me!"

"Eh, maybe later.", Goten acknowledged, making Sokka pout, "So anyway, where are we going first?", he asked as he helped Toph climb onto Appa.

"Well, we have to go somewhere for me to learn earth bending first. So, maybe like a mountain. Wherever seems to be good for bending.", Aang explained.

"Oh, cool. Well, I'm pretty tired, so can we get some shut eye first?", Goten asked.

"Sure, you can sleep her on Appa's saddle. If you need, we have some blankets, but sorry if it's not the most comfy bed.", Aang apologized.

"Oh, it's no problem. When I was three, I had to live in the forest on my own for a whole year. This is plush compared to the piles of rocks I'm used to.", Goten detailed with robust.

"Yeah, whatever, let's just get some sleep. Aang, you know what to do.", Sokka shrugged it off, while curling into his sleeping bag, as Goten glared at him.

"So Goten, how does your hair get so… golden?", Katara questioned him, confusing him.

"Wha- OH! I didn't realize I was still a Super Saiyan, thanks for warning me!", Goten thanked Katara, as his hair and eyes went back to normal.

"What?! You're hair just changed! It was golden a second ago!", Katara shouted in shock, annoying Toph, who just wanted some sleep.

"Oh, that was my Super Saiyan form. This is me normally.", Goten told her.

"What is a "Super Saiyan", Goten?", the girl questioned further.

"It's a legendary form that members of my species can obtain through emotion, that multiplies all positive attributes like perception, speed, strength, endurance and mental capacities by fifty.", Goten explained, shocking everyone, even Toph.

"Wow! That sounds like the avatar state!", Aang shouted in awe.

"What's that?", Goten questioned.

"A form that only the avatar can reach, also by emotion, that gives you all the abilities and strength of all the past avatars.", Aang finally described.

"Great, now that you're both weird, can we got to sleep?", Sokka asked, impatiently.

"Gotta admit, that I'm with you on this one. We can talk tomorrow.", Goten said, before drifting into sleep.

"Psst, hey Goten.", the young Saiyan heard the girl to his right whisper to him.

"Hm? What is it Toph?", he replied back quietly, as he rubbed his eyes.

"So, um, what can you bend?", the girl asked, making the boy raise a brow.

"Well, I don't bend, but I can use telepathy to control nearly anything that isn't living. That's not how I fight though.", the boy explained, gaining Toph's interest.

"Wait, so you're like… the avatar?", she questioned in return.

"No, I just happen to be able to control stuff by telepathy. Unless that's what bending is, no, that's not what I do. Anyway, that's not how I fight though. I fight using my ki alone to enhance all my abilities like strength, speed and stamina, all a million fold, just by using my life energy.", the boy explained, making Toph look worried.

"Wait, as amazing as that sounds, wouldn't that… kill you?", she asked while gulping before uttering the word 'kill'.

"Well, your life force is made up of two basic energies. The first energy, is natural energy, which is what you use when fighting. This energy comes from the mind, and can be collected from anywhere that has any type of energy, even the sun. The other energy, soul ki, comes from the heart, and is used to live and perform bodily functions correctly. Soul ki though, is limited, you can't gather it up. Once it's gone, it's gone, and so is the person using it. However, Saiyans can gather natural energy, and naturally incorporate it into their soul ki. That's why no Saiyan has ever died from old age, the oldest one was… I think three hundred years old, but there are legends of them living for thousands of years.", Goten finally explained, to the blind girl who sat in awe.

"Wow, that's awesome! By the way, what is a Saiyan?", Toph questioned in curiosity.

"Well, they're a race of warrior alien, humanoids, that come from planet Vegeta. They look just like humans, but they all have black or brown hair, and black eyes. However, a galactic emperor named "Frieza", got scared that one of them would become the legendary "Super Saiyan", and killed them all by destroying their planet.", Goten explained, shocking Toph.

"What?! How can you destroy a planet?! The Earth is so big that I can't even see 1/100th of it with bending!", she explained, estimating her earth sight, not knowing how big the Earth really is.

"Well, planet Vegeta was about ten times the size of Earth, and Frieza destroyed it with one attack.", Goten told her, shocking her further.

"W-wow… So this guy's really evil, huh?", Toph asked, yet already knowing the answer.

"Yes, he was evil… However, my father became the first Super Saiyan in three thousand years, and killed Frieza for killing so many of our friends.", the Saiyan reassured her.

"So… wait… didn't you say you "forgot you were a Super Saiyan", earlier?", the girl further questioned him.

"Oh, yeah, I'm a Super Saiyan too, in fact though, there are four levels of Super Saiyan in total, that we've discovered at least. We theorize there to be six levels, if not more."

"Wow! That's so cool! Do you know anyone else who's a Super Saiyan?"

"Oh yeah, there's me and my dad, obviously.", Goten told her while raising two fingers, "Then there's my brother, my best friend and his dad, so that makes… Oh! I forgot about Broly!", Goten remembered as he held up five fingers.

"What's a Broly?", Toph asked.

"He's the "Legendary Super Saiyan", and it's a lot stronger than a normal Super Saiyan. I already explained the Super Saiyan and it's multiplier, right?", he asked, gaining a nod from Toph, "Okay, well, Legendary Super Saiyan multiplies your power, not by fifty, but by two hundred, and from there, your power constantly rises without logic, until you're a casual galaxy destroyer, like Broly was.", Goten explained, making Toph's jaw hit the… saddle.

"So he could blow up galaxies?", Toph repeated, in disbelief.

"Yeah, in fact, he destroyed the entire Southern galaxy save for two planets, before he eventually destroyed the other one for a sick laugh, and then the last one got destroyed by a comet."

"Wow… that's incredible… Well, good night Goten~.", the girl sang, out of character, as she rolled over and closed her eyes.

"G'night cutie.", Goten replied with a smirk making the girl blush.

"_He… He seems nice… and he thinks I'm cute?"_, Toph thought with her eyes shut, pretending to be asleep.

"_She's pretty cute but… I wonder how she feels about me. I mean, she can't see all my good looks._", Goten thought to himself with a smirk, while rubbing under his nose in confidence, _"I might have to change that."_

And with that, they were all asleep, save for Appa. Even Aang had fallen asleep after he came onto the saddle while trusting Appa to continue flying them. With them hovering in the air, they didn't notice the metal tank following them from a distance. The only one to sense it was Goten, but he didn't think much of it as he fell asleep on top of the giant bison.

* * *

**In the deep reaches of outer space.**

"Hmph, the training went better than expected, don't you think so, Gohan?", Vegeta said, as he stepped out of a random, floating door, made from Katchin(the hardest metal in the universe), as a Super Saiyan God!

"Yes, Vegeta, I would say so. We'll have no trouble defeating them now.", Gohan agreed, as he also stepped out of the door… As a Super Saiyan God?!

"Hmph, well, let's search for the closest one, shall we?", Vegeta suggested, his Godly aura warping reality around him.

"Well, first, let's go to our controlled forms. Our full power forms are warping reality around us.", Gohan informed Vegeta.

"Don't you think I know that? I'm trying to understand how Goten was sent to another universe, even parallel to the one your father and Trunks are in.", Vegeta explained.

"You sensed that too, huh?", Gohan questioned, obtaining a nod from Vegeta, "Well, perhaps we should speak to the being in the universe room, so as to avoid destroying creation, should a battle ensue, no?"

"I hate to admit it, but that would be best… Let's go.", Vegeta agreed, as he and Gohan simply… vanished!

* * *

**Okay guys, so I'm gonna wrap up this super long chapter here. What will happen to Gohan and Vegeta while they fight the gods?! How did Gohan so quickly master the Super Saiyan God form?! What will change in the Avatar world, Four elements, with Goten there?! Just what will happen to the Elfen Lied world?! And HOW will Goku get his son back?! Find out, in the next chapter, of Dragon Ball Universe!**

**Next time, on DBU: **Goten shows the fire nation the might of a Saiyan warrior! Trunks enters the chunin exams! Tora see's the end of his new world! "Heh, so you've finally found me, eh Frieza?"


	7. Worlds collide! The dreams make sense P2

**What's up everybody?! Time to get onto the next chapter of DBU! However, I wanted to address a few things before we get started. Some of you are confused by the first of the last chapter. Well, it was basically the Elfen Lied part of the crossover, but I added my own OC(original character). He(Tora) won't have that big of a part in the story, but I wanted to make him because I wanted a character that was worthy of the pairing I plan on. I felt that Goten, Trunks, or any of the other DBZ characters wouldn't work with this certain person(I won't spoil much), so I tried to make someone that would fit well with the other person. Again, I'm starting off this chapter in the Elfen Lied world with Tora, so, if you really don't like him, then I guess you could skip it. However, I would prefer if you would give me a chance to make Tora a good OC. He won't be too important in the main story line, but he will be there. Also, I think I might get some complaints for speeding up the relationship between him and Nana. Well, I explain that by pointing out that Tora is a Saiyan, with fully primal urges and the desire to mate more intensely than others. I mean look at Goku and Vegeta. Vegeta only knew his wife for a year before having a baby with her, and Goku only met his wife ONCE for a few minutes, and married her after years of not even thinking about her, and even forgetting who she was. Anyway, time for the story!**

* * *

**Past Battles and Present fates, clash of the strong!**

* * *

**On Earth(Elfen Lied).**

"Yeah, sorry about that. I can materialize a new roof though.", Tora apologized to Yuka, as he closed his eyes.

"Y-you just… blew it up… the moon.", Yuka stuttered in shock and awe.

"HAH!", Tora suddenly shouted, as his right palm thrust forward, and a new roof quickly materialized over the bathroom.

"What?! How did you do that?!", the brown haired woman again shouted in shock.

"It's just some simple ki techniques. So anyway, will you and Kouta teach Nana sex ed?", Tora questioned with an arrogant smirk.

"H-hai…", Yuka submissively agreed.

"Thanks Yuka-chan!", Tora politely thanked her, with a warm grin.

"Ugh, I guess we'll teach her tonight.", the woman groaned in defeat.

"Alright then, I'm clean, so I'll be going to sleep now.", Tora bluntly informed, as he walked out of the bathroom and went to his room.

"Tora's the coolest!", Nana exclaimed with a glitter in her eyes, "By the way, what's sex?"

"*sigh* Come on Nana, Kouta and I will teach you.", Yuka said, as the girl got dressed in cotton pajama's that had little sheep on them.

* * *

**With Tora.**

The young boy had sensed Nana in the room with Kouta and Yuka for nearly two hours now. He couldn't help but wonder what they were telling her. It would be easy to use his ki enhanced hearing to figure out what they were saying, but he felt like that was eavesdropping. Tora could only wait for them to finish talking. Another thing that puzzled him though, was that Yuka and Kouta's aura's were both flaring with embarrassment, while Nana's had a slight warmth to it.

He thought about it for a few minutes, until the three got up and left the table they were talking at. Kouta and Yuka went to their separate bedrooms, but Nana stopped when she got to his door. She stayed there for a second, as Tora pretended to be asleep. However, she went to her room, and Tora dozed off.

"Tora-kun? Are you awake?" , Tora's trained ears awoke him, as he heard the faint voice from just outside of his door.

"H-huh? Yes, I'm awake.", Tora groggily acknowledged as he rubbed his eyes.

"M-may I come in?", he heard the voice continue, noticing it was Nana, as he blushed a bit.

"Uh s-sure, come in.", Tora welcomed, as he sat up in his bed.

***Ah screw the warnings, from now on, just read this at your own risk.*******

What happened next left Tora speechless. The door slowly spread open, to reveal Nana standing in the hallway with just her panties on, while covering her breasts with her arms. She was blushing heavily, and Tora's eyes instantly turned comically into white circles. She stayed there for a moment before a stream of blood poured down each of Tora's nostrils.

"T-Tora-kun?", Nana shyly whimpered from the feint darkness.

"Nana?! What are you doing here?! And why on Vegeta are you naked?!", Tora whispered in a strained voice, as he held his nose.

"N-Nana loves Tora… So… Nana wants Tora to make babies with her.", the girl informed him, while looking away and blushing.

"Eh?", Tora muttered out in disbelief.

"N-Nana wants Tora to… take her virginity.", the girl told him blushing even more heavily.

"Eh?", Tora repeated in shock.

"W-will you?", Nana asked the big question.

"N-Nana… I can't.", Tora admitted, making the girls eyes water up.

"W-what?! Why not?!", Nana asked in desperation as she walked closer to him.

"Nana… I love you, but… I don't want to take advantage of you like this. Kouta and Yuka obviously did a bad job of teaching you about sex.", the boy explained.

"No! Nana knows about sex! The boy puts his penis in to the girls vagina and babies come out!", Nana childishly explained, making Tora chuckle slightly.

"Nana, that's not all there is to it. For girls, there first time can be very painful, and if you've never done it, you can even bleed. Then once it's done, it's done, and you can never go back.", Tora explained, making Nana momentarily reconsider.

"I-I don't care! Nana loves Tora!", the girl told him.

"Nana, I love you too. That's why I can't do this.", he said, as tears ran down her face.

"T-then... when can Tora do it?", the girl innocently questioned.

"*sigh* I-I don't know… We're not even dating, let alone married.", Tora explained, while blushing.

"Then… can Nana be Tora's wife?", the girl happily asked.

"*sigh* I… Okay, Nana can be Tora's wife.", Tora gave in.

"Yay! Tora loves Nana! Tora, can Nana… kiss you?", the girl asked him in innocence, making him blush.

"No.", Tora stated flatly, while looking away from her and blushing, making her eyes water up again.

"What?! Why not?! Tora doesn't love Nana?!", the girl asked anxiously, as tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"Fine, okay, I'll do it. Just don't cry. Promise?", Tora asked her with his index finger pointed up, as she wiped her tears.

"Okay.", she agreed, as she instantly stopped crying, closed her eyes, and puckered her lips slightly.

"*sigh*", Tora sighed, as he got closer to her face, and they locked lips, and their tongues danced around their mouths, as they kissed.

As the two kissed, Tora felt something… something terrifying. He had to stop kissing her, and his eyes went wide with shock. Nana was trying to snap him out of it, but she couldn't manage. Tora looked towards the ceiling, as he lied back down on his bed. Worried, Nana tried to kiss him again, to no avail as he was strangely and suddenly paralyzed.

"Heh, so you've finally found me, eh Frieza?", Tora said to himself, as he suddenly snapped out of his trance, as he started to sweat nervously.

"Tora-kun, are you okay?! What's a "Free-za"?", the girl questioned in worry.

"The end of this planet… I can't beat him… Nana, you have to escape with me, we have to leave this planet, now!", Tora told the girl, shocking her as he grabbed her arm and prosthetic arm.

"W-what about Papa, and Kouta, and Mayu, and everyone else?!", the girl frantically questioned.

"My ship only fits one to two people…", Tora admitted in sorrow.

"We can't just leave them!", Nana exclaimed in panic, "Papa was the first person who ever cared about Nana!"

"Tsk, well then… I guess… we'll die together.", Tora said, confusing the girl.

"What's so horrible about a "Free-za"? Tora beat Lucy so easily, that nothing can hurt you… right?", the girl questioned him in ignorance.

"Lucy's actually pretty weak… but Frieza… he's… a space emperor. He goes around destroying races and conquering planets just because he has nothing better to do. I used to work for him until… he killed my king, my father, and then destroyed my entire planet.", Tora explained, shocking the girl.

"S-so there's really no hope?", the girl asked as tears fell down her cheeks.

"I… I don't know. Frieza's probably to strong for even me to beat. My full power level now in my normal form is about 5 million, thanks to my zenkai boost from being nearly killed by the force of his attack in the past… but it's rumored that Frieza's power is in the hundred millions… If that's true, then I have no chance.", Tora explained, making Nana's expression darken.

"My… My happiness was so short lived… I thought I could be Tora's wife, and we would make a baby and live happily forever, but…", Nana couldn't finish, as tears flooded her cheeks.

"Nana… I'll do my best… but… If I die, I want you to escape in my space ship. Frieza will be here in about two days, so… I'll train my ass off until then.", Tora informed her.

"No! If Tora… dies… then… Nana wants to die too!", Nana told him, as she looked into his eyes.

"Nana… I love you. Now, get some rest. I'll heal your arm tomorrow, and I'll have to teach you how to fly without your vectors(IF VIDEL COULD DO IT, THEN HELL YES NANA COULD!), that way, you'll be able to escape Frieza if I do lose… hopefully.", Tora said with uncertainty.

"Okay… But you have to promise Nana that you won't die, alright?", the girl said cutely in an attempt to be stern as she held her finger up, to imitate Tora.

"*sigh* Okay… I promise.", Tora gave in.

"Alright~! G'night Tora-kun!", Nana happily sang as she got up and left Tora's room, as her boobs bounced, and he noticed again that she was still just wearing her panties.

"Wow…", Tora said to himself, as his nose again started to bleed, before he wiped it off, and went back to sleep.

* * *

**The next morning.**

Tora awoke in the morning to a scream. He didn't sense any danger though, so he ignored it, before feeling a strange sensation on his crotch. His senses told him that all the residents at the Inn were in his room, gaining his curiosity. The Saiyan slowly rubbed his eyes, as another jolt of pleasure shot through him. When he opened his eyes, the source of everyone's shock was apparent. Nyuu was naked at the foot of his bed, with his pants down and giving him a hand job, while teasing the tip of his fully erect dick with her tongue!

"Hey, is that Tora's… Penits?", Nana innocently questioned, gaining no response.

"N-NYUU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!", Tora shouted at the girl, as he pushed her off of his boner.

"Nyuu!~", the girl excitedly moaned, as she turned her ass to the boys face, sitting doggy style in front of him, exposing her moist, pink slit, making blood erupt from his nose.

"Nyuu! Get off of Tora, I'm his wife, not you!", Nana yelled while pointing at the girl, who strangely nodded and backed away, as Tora put his pants back on.

"H-how big was that thing?!", Kouta said to himself in shock, suddenly feeling sadly inadequate by the Saiyan teen.

*sigh* This is a great way to start off the day.", Tora said to himself out loud.

"So, umm… I guess Nyuu's already good on breakfast.", Yuka inappropriately joked, surprisingly out of character.

"Can it.", Tora and Kouta said in unison, both aggravated for obvious reasons.

"I'm still hungry!~", Nana chimed happily, making Tora and Kouta form red tick marks on their heads as they walked to the breakfast table.

After a lengthy breakfast, it was almost time for Mayu to go to school. Tora was walking her there, while Nana walked on the beach. The Saiyan dropped his senses though, when he felt her approach Bando, and sensed the two talking without hate or malice. There was something that worried him though. A presence that was pretty strong, maybe at the level of destroying entire towns. However, he shrugged it off because he knew it wouldn't be too much of a threat and if it became hostile, he could destroy it.

* * *

**With Nana.**

* * *

"Who?", Nana questioned herself with wide eyes, as she looked at the chopper coming towards her.

"Is a chopper that unusual?", Bando questioned her.

**With Tora.**

* * *

"_Hmm, that presence has stopped now… W-wait… NANA?!",_ Tora thought to himself in panic, as he sensed Nana confronting the presence, _"What is she doing?!"_

"Mayu, I gotta go, I'll be back in a bit!", Tora yelled, as he dashed into an alley and took off like a rocket, to avoid being seen.

* * *

**With Nana.**

"_How?! She can reach this far…",_ Nana thought to herself as she felt Mariko's vectors pass through her, before her clothes tore off and her prosthetic right arm fell off.

"Hahaha, so fu~nny!", the girl in the wheelchair laughed to herself, as she toyed with Nana like a rag doll.

"I-It's too embarrassing! Don't look!", Nana shouted, as her entire upper torso was now fully exposed, showing off her nipples and breasts.

"N-No, I'm scared! Someone, help me!", Nana screamed as she lifted into the air, before being slammed onto the bridge.

"What are you doing?! Finish her now!", the agent next to Mariko commanded her.

"Hm? You see, I can only kill this big sis, right? So killing her right away would be a waste.", the young girl reasoned, as she lifted Nana once again.

"N-No! Please! No more pain!", Nana screamed as she flew towards the bridge, afraid this impact would kill her.

Suddenly, before Nana fell to the ground, a white streak appeared, and she vanished!

"Hm, you really ought to give up if that's the best you can muster.", a voice said from above, as a boy wearing strange armor with spiky hair levitated, and held Nana bridal style, as she wept into his chest, "Or maybe… You should give me a reason to kill the one who attacked my wife.", the boy finished as he descended to the ground, making Nana blush and the officers and Mariko cock their eyebrows in confusion, while giving Nana his armor chest plate to cover herself with.

"Who are you boy? And whom are you referring to as your wife? Surely not Number 7 over there.", the officer asked, with slight hope in his heart.

"No, Number 7 is not my wife… Nana is.", Tora explained while pointing to the girl, and making her blush.

"Officer? Can I kill the boy now?", the young girl innocently questioned.

"No! Certainly not! He's just a civilian!", the man commanded, as Mariko smirked.

"Too bad!", the girl said, as she shot her vectors at him, intent on dicing him into pieces.

"Hm, weak.", Tora said as he casually shot his hand forward, and vaporized the vectors.

"W-what?! He blocked my 'hands'!", the girl shouted out, as she reattempted to slice him by forming new vectors.

"This is boring already. Shall I end this?", Tora said, as he yawned into his hand while blocking all the vectors with one hand!

"W-w-what are you?!", Mariko stuttered in fear.

"Heh, my name's-", Tora was interrupted by a sinister, frightening voice from behind him, someone who made his skin crawl.

"Frieza, my name is Frieza.", everyone heard, as they turned their attention to a strange reptile monster in a hovering chair, accompanied by a fat, spiky pink alien, and a handsome blue skinned alien with green hair, all wearing the same armor as Tora, with the scouters he had on when he first appeared!

"F-Frieza… I thought you'd be here tomorrow, but I guess I was a bit off.", Tora acknowledged in fear, as he turned to the alien, "I'm surprised I didn't sense you touch down."

"Oh? And what do we have here?", Frieza said in a chilling voice.

"Hmph, I'm Tora and I'm-", Tora was again interrupted.

"STOP TALKING! I'LL KILL YOU ALL NOW!", the girl in the wheelchair screamed, as she shot all her vectors at Frieza, who lifted his index finger.

"STOP! HE'LL KILL YOU!", Tora yelled, as he ran to the girl, who had already noticed her mistake, in an attempt to stop her.

"Death Beam.", the tyrant said coldly, as a red flash escaped from his finger.

However, in a boost of speed, Tora appeared in front of Mariko and waved the beam away, making Frieza's eyes widen. Frieza's beam had never been blocked before, and the only one to dodge it was his father! In the midst of the trio's shock, Tora lifted his head to reveal a confident smirk.

"Hoho, it seems we have an interesting development in this conquer. I'm glad I came here in person.", Frieza chuckled to himself, as his lackeys regained their composures, "Dodoria, finish this… Wait a second… A TAIL?! YOU'RE A SAIYAN?!"

"Heh, of course I am. My name's Tora, and I'm gonna avenge my king, brothers, best friend and my father.", Tora confidently told the tyrant, as he assumed his battle stance and continued smirking.

"Hm, what about the rest of your race? And your planet that I destroyed?", Frieza asked, shocking everyone there, and making Nana's eyes water in sympathy for her metaphorical husband.

"Yeah, them too… I guess it's time for some… retribution.", Tora said coldly, as he remembered his parents, brothers, and his best friend, the prince.

"Oh? A Saiyan crying? Hehe, I guess this will be easier than I thought.", Dodoria said to himself in confidence as he rubbed his nose.

"T-Tora-kun?", Nana sadly remarked as she saw a tear fall from the scowl on his face, that held clenched teeth and demonic eyes that demanded blood.

"Frieza… I swear, on my Saiyan pride…", Tora said, as his aura grew and rocks around them started lifting, as their scouters told them that Tora's power was rapidly growing, "**I WILL KILL YOU!"**, the Saiyan yelled in rage, as everyone but Frieza, including Nana, Dodoria and Zarbon, flew to the opposite sides of the bridge, as the water became violent and tidal waves surged from the epicenter of Tora's aura.

"L-Lord Frieza! His power level… it's over one million!", Zarbon yelled to Frieza, making the tyrant look at Tora in awe.

"I-impossible! No Saiyan's that strong! Here let me show you!", Dodoria yelled, as he regained his posture and flew through the surging aura at Tora.

"Hmph.", Tora grunted lightly, as he kicked Dodoria in half at the waistline, making blood spray out, and making everyone gasp in shock, except for Frieza, who grimaced as he got out of his floating chair.

"L-Lord F-Frieza…!", Dodoria managed to choke out, as the two halves of his body fell in slow motion, as Tora held out his hand and shot a yellow wave of ki that instantly vaporized the pink alien.

"D-DODORIA!", Zarbon yelled out, as sweat poured down his face as he and Frieza flew into the sky above the smoke of Tora's blast, as he also shot upwards to face the two, "I'LL KILL YOU!", Zarbon yelled, as he instantly turned larger, uglier, and spiky, his power also nearly tripling!

"Is that it?", the Saiyan asked, as Zarbon looked down, and saw the Saiyan's arm through his armor and coming out his back.

"W-what?", Zarbon muttered in shock, as Tora looked into his eyes, before pulling his hand out of Zarbon's chest, and putting his open palm to Zarbon's face.

"I shouldn't be this kind, but I'll give you and the fat one quick deaths.", Tora said with a hardened, joyless expression, as he vaporized Zarbon, with a blue wave of ki.

"Heh, Saiyan, I'll show you my pow-", Frieza was interrupted by a fist crashing into his cheek, knocking him across the sky, before he flew through a building, and recovered, dashing at Tora.

"You though… You get a slow, painful end.", Tora said, saturating Frieza with fear, as he caught his fist, before ripping his arm off.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!", Frieza screamed out in pain.

"That one's for my father.", Tora said, as he smirked at the sight of Frieza clutching his shoulder in pain of his severed limb.

"YOU! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT! HAAAAAAAAAAA!", Frieza yelled, as he transformed, surprising Tora, and forcing him to shield his face, before he saw Frieza… but nearly three times bigger, and with horns like a demon, with his arm regenerated and his body completely healed.

"W-what?! You're power just shot up drastically!", Tora yelled in surprise.

"Yes, it's now over a million. Your power level, if I remember Zarbon's last words.", Frieza informed him confidently.

"Hm, one million eh? Well, for me, that's just the tip of the iceberg. HAAAAAAAAAA!", Tora yelled, as his aura again flared and he powered up to his maximum.

"W-what?! Tsk! HAAAAAAAAAAA!", Frieza also yelled, as their screams filled the city, and caused the entire planet to shake.

When the screaming stopped, Tora floated in the sky, bathed in a white, flame-like aura. Frieza however, changed drastically. He was about the same size as his first form, but he was now full white, with a purple orb on his head, and an uninterested expression. The two looked at each other for a moment, studying each other. Frieza and Tora smirked at the same time.

"Well, looks like this will be a good fight after all!", Tora exclaimed confidently.

"Hehe, with your power? No, it won't.", Frieza chuckled, as the two dashed into each other, rapidly trading blows, looking to the civilians like air explosions in the sky.

"I have to say though Saiyan, your power is quite surprising. Maybe I'll toy with you for a bit longer.", Frieza laughed, as he easily blocked or dodged all of Tora's blows.

"_Damn, he's too powerful! I guess the rumors were true… He's stronger than me… but I have to win this, no matter what! For her!"_, Tora thought with his teeth clenched, as he looked down to Nana, who held her hands on her chest and looking up at him hopefully.

"PAY ATTENTION!", Frieza yelled out, as he hovered over Tora, and encompassed him in a yellow sphere of ki.

"W-W-what?! I-I can't m-move!", Tora stuttered, as Frieza kicked him, hundreds of miles away while appearing above the continent of North America.

Then, Frieza punched him in the face, making him dash all the way back to Japan, where Frieza reappeared to intercept him again. Frieza continued the thrashing on Tora, who couldn't move to defend himself. He kept kicking or punching Tora to other sides of the planet, dealing heavy damage to the Saiyan. Tora winced in pain, before he almost crashed into the ground, only for Frieza to catch him with his tail.

"You're lucky I'm so fast. This ball will go boom if it touches anything other than me.", Frieza informed him, before continuing the assault, "NOW! To end this game! It's over when you hear the bang!", Frieza yelled, as he shot a red ball of ki into Tora, making the orb explode over the pacific ocean, just barely missing America and Japan, yet making a huge crater in the ocean, reaching all the way down to the layer under the water.

"TORA!", Nana screamed, as she saw a giant explosion, knowing that it was Tora and Frieza's battle.

"W-what are they?", Mariko asked in shock, as she nervously sweated for fear of her life.

"Hm, that was a fun game. You're stronger than I thought.", Tora admitted, as the smoke around him dissipated to show him floating in the air unharmed.

"Ah, you're quite the cheeky little monkey, aren't you?", Frieza chuckled.

"Heh, and you're a scaly little lizard. Now…", Tora started as he crossed his arms in front of his face, "LET'S FINISH THIS! KAIOKEN… TIMES TWENTY!", the Saiyan finished, as he was bathed in a blood red aura, as he uncrossed his arms.

"Kaio-what? How will that help yo-", Frieza was interrupted, by Tora dashing in at him, and punching him into the atmosphere before he could react.

Tora then instantly appeared below Frieza, and grabbed his tail. Before the Frost demon could even think, Tora spun him around several times in a 360 before launching him to the ground! Then, the Saiyan dashed around, and kicking him so hard that he flew miles away! Finally, Frieza stopped spinning and recovered to wipe blood from his mouth, and saw Tora cupping his hands at his side.

"SA-RU-HA-ME… HAAAAAAAAA!", Tora ferociously yelled, as he shot his hands forward and a red beam erupted from his hand!

"Tsk, WHAT?!", Frieza grunted, as he shot both hands forward, to catch the wave.

"HAAAA!", Tora screamed, as he struggled to try to get the beam to consume Frieza.

"Arrggh…", Frieza grunted, before forming a red ball of ki into each of his hands, causing a giant, red explosion, destroying the Saruhameha wave!

"Ugh, damn… he wasn't even using his full power then… I'm screwed.", Tora laughed to himself, as he looked at Frieza, who clenched his teeth in anger.

"DARN YOU! THAT HURT! THAT ACTUALLY HURT!", the tyrant yelled, as he looked at his singed hands.

"Damn… I'm… finished…", Tora said to himself, as he fell to the ground.

"Haha, well it looks like our little Saiyan is finished… Let's see you avoid this.", Frieza said, as he saw Tora standing up, and began to charge a black sphere of ki, that pulsated with red electricity.

"Damn… I have to do that.", Tora said to himself, as he charged a small, white sphere of ki, before tossing it into the air, and yelling "Expand!", and suddenly undergoing his Oozaru transformation.

"Heh, now… KAIOKEN TIMES TWO!", the raging Oozaru yelled, as he was enveloped with the red aura, while wincing in pain, "Now… SUPER SARUHAMEHA!", the beast yelled out, as he gathered ki from around him, making the Saruhameha wave turn blue and white!

"W-what?!", Frieza said to himself, as he lowered his hand, and his attack evaporated, as he held his hands out, in an attempt to block the attack.

"NOW DIE!", the great ape yelled out, as the wave encompassed Frieza, and he sensed the tyrants energy fade away!

As Tora went back to his normal form, he fell to the ground, and fainted. However, Nana and the other residents of the maple inn ran to him, as they saw the colossal explosion shoot into outer space. When Nana got to him, she panicked! She thought he was dead, and she fell over him and wept loudly onto his chest.

"TORA! TORA! WHY?! YOU PROMISED!", she yelled hysterically, as she embraced his bruised body that lied in a pool of it's own blood, while she wept in panic on his chest.

"N…N-Nana… I'm alright.", Tora said, as he opened his eyes, to the image of everyone standing over him with tears in their eyes, now holding smiles.

"Tora!", Nana again yelled as she continued to cry into his chest, before she helped him slowly stand up.

"Wow Tora, that was pretty… well, amazing. You showed that guy who was boss though, didn't you? Hahaha!", Kouta laughed, as Tora's eyes widened.

"NO FRIEZA!", the Saiyan yelled, as everyone turned their heads, and suddenly a red beam shot through Nyuu's chest! However, just before the impact, she reverted to Lucy, and managed to redirect the beam, so it didn't hit any vital organs.

"Nyuu!", Kouta and Tora yelled at the same time, as Kouta rushed to the now unconscious girl.

"Next one… ah, you.", Frieza continued, shooting another red blast, but this one was a small orb, that hit Yuka in the chest, as she rose into the air!

"NO, YUKA!", Kouta, Mayu, Nana and Tora all yelled out in fear.

"FRIEZA, PLEASE DON'T!", Tora yelled out, as the tyrant smirked devilishly.

"TORA!-", Yuka's scream was cut short, as she expanded slightly before exploding!

"Y-Yuka...", Tora muttered in shock.

"NO, YUKA!", Kouta yelled, before tears ran down his cheeks.

"No… I won't let you…", Tora grunted, as he looked down, and began to growl in anger, as golden lightning started flashing all around them, as the other three backed away in fear, as Tora's hair flashed golden, and his eyes flashed blue, before going back to normal, several times!

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!", Tora yelled, as his pupils vanished and his hair turned golden, before his pupils came back blue, "Kouta, take Nyuu, Mayu and Nana, and get out of here now! Take them, and go far away from here!"

"B-bu-"

"THIS IS THE LAST TIME I'M GOING TO TELL YOU! LEAVE NOW, BEFORE I LOSE EVERY SENSE OF REASON I HAVE LEFT!", the enraged Saiyan yelled to the group, who instantly listened to him and started running, with Kouta carrying Nyuu's body.

"W-what happened to him? I thought Saiyans only turned into giant apes!", Frieza remarked in shock.

"Alright Tora, we'll be waiting at the inn when you defeat this guy!", Kouta yelled with tears welling up in his eyes, before the group ran away as fast as they could.

"HAHAHA! Did you really think I'd let you escape?!", Frieza yelled, as he pointed to Nana, who was running as fast as her legs could take her.

"ENOUGH! MONSTER! YOU'VE ALREADY KILLED COUNTLESS PEOPLE, AND NOW YUKA!", Tora yelled, as he fazed in front of Frieza, and grabbed him by the wrist, before Frieza had to use all of his power just to release the Saiyans grip.

"HOW DID YOU GET SUCH STRENGTH?! You… You are…", Frieza mumbled in shock, as he rubbed his now sprained wrist.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! FRIEEEEEEZAAAAA!", Tora yelled, as he instantly shot forward and punched Frieza in the cheek, causing him to fly away, before fazing in and slamming him into the ground.

"ENOUGH!", Frieza yelled, as he flew up into the air, while scowling at the Saiyan, getting ready to finish this fight.

* * *

**On Four elements (I like that name better than Shi you su, so that's the name of the Avatar world from now on).**

"Wow Aang, you picked a great spot to land, the grass is so soft.", Toph exclaimed, as she hopped off of Appa and onto the ground.

"That's not grass, Appa's shedding.", Sokka calmly explained.

"Ew gross!", Katara exclaimed, making Goten lightly chuckle, as he too hopped off of Appa.

"It's not gross, it's part of spring. You know, rebirth, flowers bloom, and Appa gets a new coat.", Aang happily chimed.

"Ah, the beauty of spring.", Katara sarcastically said, before Appa sneezed, causing fur to shoot everywhere, causing Katara to cough and wipe the fur from her tongue.

"It's not so bad Katara, it makes a great wig.", Sokka informed, as he rose up, with a giant wig made from shed, white fur.

"And a great beard!", Aang added in, with a fake beard from the shed fur on.

"Not to mention an excellent set of eyebrows.", Goten finished, with a giant fake unibrow, before the trio started cracking up.

"I'm just glad we have another girl in the group, you three are disgusting.", Katara remarked, as Toph walked out from behind Appa.

"Excuse me, does anyone have a razor? 'Cause I got some hairy pits!", the girl exclaimed, while lifting her arms to reveal huge tufts of fur, making fake under arm hair.

"Hahaha-choo!", Aang sneezed, causing fur to fly everywhere, making everyone laugh even more, as even Katara started to giggle.

As everyone was working to set up camp, Katara noticed Toph relaxing while just lying down. She got angry for a moment, then calmed down and put on a "happy face". Katara then walked to the girl and confronted her, in hopes that she would help.

"So Toph, usually we all try to help out get camp set up. For example, Aang's gathering water, Goten's gathering food and Sokka's getting firewood.", the girl calmly explained to the blind girl.

"I'm good to go. I don't need a fire, I already have my own food, and look.", the girl paused to bend a triangular tent above her, "My tent's all set up."

"Well that's great for you-", Katara was interrupted.

"I don't see the problem here!", Toph shouted annoyed by the water tribe girl in front of her.

"…Never mind.", Katara gave in, as she walked away.

"Hey Toph! So what's up?", a warm, kind and joyful voice surprised her as she felt it stop about a foot away from her, making her unconsciously blush.

"O-oh, Goten. I'm fine. Katara's being annoying though.", the girl explained.

"Oh? How's that?", the demi Saiyan asked, as he sat down next to her, before she started eating some kind of oatmeal bar that she brought.

"She's bugging me about helping set up camp with you guys, but I'm already done setting up my own camp.", Toph told him, making him raise his brow in confusion.

"So… you won't help us just because you're already done? Sounds a little selfish to me.", Goten inputted, making the girl scowl.

"What?! How is that selfish?! I can take care of myself! I don't need anyone!", Toph shouted, gaining the attention of the others, and making Goten frown.

"That's a shallow way of thinking. Everyone needs friends, what else is more important than your friends and family? You help them when they need it, and they do the same for you.", Goten wisely explained, making the girl calm down slightly.

"I-I… I don't have any friends… I never have.", Toph sadly told him, making him lightly smile.

"Well then, I'll be your friend.", Goten said, surprising the girl, as he warmly smiled at her, making her blush more heavily.

"…", Toph hesitated, as she stared at the ground.

"What, you don't want to be my friend?", Goten quizzed raising a brow.

"N-No! T-that's not… it…", Toph cryptically remarked, confusing the half Saiyan even more.

"Well what is it?", he asked, while reading her mind.

"_I… I don't know if I can trust him.",_ Goten heard Toph think.

"You can trust me Toph.", the Saiyan told her, as she turned her blind eyes to him in shock.

"I-I… Thank you Goten.", Toph thanked, before she got surprised by Goten hugging her, as her face went red again.

"You're welcome!", the Saiyan happily said before walking back to the woods to hunt a moose-bear he sensed.

"_He's… so nice."_, Toph blushed as Goten heard the thought.

"_Hmm, so at least she thinks I'm cool. I actually think I like her though.",_ Goten blushed as he surprised himself by thinking such a thing, _"I wonder what that was about… Oh well, time to get back to this… there!"_

"Hey guys! I caught dinner!", Goten yelled as he walked out of the forest with a giant, two ton, moose-bear held up by his right hand in the air.

"G-Goten!", Katara gaped as she saw the giant animal, dead in the air held up by Goten's single hand, amazed at the young boys strength.

"Goten! Why would you kill such a big animal?! You only kill what you're gonna eat, there's no reason to kill something you won't eat!", Aang yelled, ignoring his obviously monstrous strength.

"Huh? Of course. I am gonna eat all this, I only got this for Sokka, Katara and I.", the Saiyan explained.

"I don't eat hardly any meat at all, and even Sokka couldn't eat NEARLY that much!", Katara told him.

"I figured, that's why I got this one. You guys can share the leg or something and I'll eat the rest.", Goten told them, making their eyes widen, including Toph's.

"Wow, how on Earth are you holding that Goten?! That things almost as heavy as Appa!", Toph exclaimed shocking everyone but Goten.

"Yeah, what about it though?", Goten casually asked, as if it was normal to lift two ton creatures with one hand.

"How can you do that?!", everyone shouted in frustration at his ignorance.

"Toph, you should know. I told you, I already have superior strength to humans because I'm a Saiyan, but I also use ki to amplify my abilities.", Goten explained making everyone get confused, except Toph who remembered with an "OOOHH, okay, I remember.".

"What's ki?", Aang asked in confusion, "I've heard of chakra, but not ki."

"Well, ki is a part of chakra. Chakra is made from two parts ki, eight parts Earth energy. The Earth energy is used to add onto a person's ki reserves, and expand it so that you can fight for longer. However, Ki is what makes nearly ALL of the destructive power in chakra, and is therefor much stronger. It can be dangerous though, unless you use it the right way, or if you're a Saiyan.", Goten explained.

"The right way?", Aang questioned.

"Well, you can use your life force to expand your ki reservoirs, but you have to intentionally do it. Your body won't just pool ki from your life energy. However, if you do need to use your life energy, then it will kill you, because even though it will increase your destructive power by several hundred leagues, it wastes all of your energy that you use to live at once, making it impossible to replenish it, as it slowly depletes by living anyways.", Goten detailed to the boy.

"Huh, so I could use ki?", the avatar questioned.

"Hmm… It might be better if you didn't. I can sense a pretty big energy inside you, maybe enough to even decimate a planet… But, it's mostly Earth ki, not actual ki, so using just your ki might force you to lose energy to fast and be left with just a weak Earth ki. See what I'm saying?", the boy told him, making him silently curse himself.

"Wait though, didn't you say you would teach Sokka to fly? Won't that use ki?", Aang asked in hope.

"Yeah, but Sokka doesn't have enough Earth ki to do anything beyond normal human capacities. So, that's why I can train him to be able to extend his ki reserves, because he doesn't have any. It's kind of like teaching an old dog new tricks. It's hard to do, but not if the dog doesn't know any tricks yet. I think Sokka might become the strongest one here, besides me.", Goten said, causing everyone to turn to Sokka, who was picking his nose, as he heard what Goten said, his eyes gleaming in happiness.

"Really Goten?!", Sokka shouted in glee as he ran over, and hugged the Saiyan.

"Hehe, yeah. This training method will have you leaping miles into the sky and picking up small mountains easily.", the Saiyan admitted, "Now… let go please."

"O-oh, hehehehe, sorry Gote- I mean, Sensei!", Sokka bowed to Goten.

"Haha, it's ok- wait a second.", Goten perked up, as he sensed something coming closer at somewhat high speed.

"Something's coming!", they heard Toph shout.

"What is it?", Aang asked the two.

"It feels like an avalanche… but also not an avalanche.", Toph said vaguely, as she held the ground.

"You're skills of perception are unparalleled.", Sokka said calmly, sarcasm dripping from his tone.

"Actually guys, I saw a train coming this way earlier. I think it's following us now though.", Goten said, making Aang develop a contemplative look.

"Ugh, I guess so. I'll eat this real fast, then catch up with you after wards.", Goten said, pointing at the moose-bear.

"Um, okay.", Aang agreed, as he hopped onto Appa's saddle, followed by Katara and Sokka.

"Eep!", Toph shrieked in surprise, as she was suddenly lifted up bride style by an Goten, as he floated up with her, "G-Goten!"

"Yeah, I know it's hard for you to get onto Appa because you're blind. So, I figured I could help you out a bit.", the Saiyan explained, as he gently set the blushing teen down.

"T-thank you."

"No prob! I'll catch up later. So, get goin'!", Goten exclaimed, before hopping down and charring his meat with a ki blast, as the gaang flew away.

* * *

**1 hour later**.

After a couple hours of flying, the Gaang was tired, so they landed in a secluded spot.

"Ah, land, sweet land." Toph sighed as she jumped off Appa, hugging the ground. "See you in the morning."

"Actually, can you help us unload?" Katara asked. She, Sokka, and Aang got off Appa and began to unpack. Goten appeared from behind Appa, and also began unpacking.

"Really, you need me to help unload Sokka's funky sleeping bag?" She asked, turning around. Sokka sniffed his sleeping back, froze, and fainted.

"Uh yeah, and everything else." She walked closer to Toph, who had a bored expression on, "You're part of our team."

"Look," She pointed to her side at Katara, "I didn't need any help. I can carry my own weight." She walked away.

"That's not the point. Ever since you joined us, you've been nothing but unhelpful and selfish." She stomped over to Toph.

"Look Sugar queen, I gave up everything I had to help Aang so I could teach Aang earth bending. Don't lecture me about being selfish." She pointed at Katara, who was shaking from anger, still looking strait ahead. She then sat down and her earth tent formed around her.

"SUGAR QUEEN!" she yelled. Toph shut the door on her face. "Did you just slam the door on me? How can you be so infuriating?" She started to pound the door of the tent.

Sokka, Goten, Aang, and Momo stared as Katara continued to pound the tent, all of them sweat dropping.

"Should we do something?" Aang asked.

"I'm just enjoying the show." Sokka replied.

"I'm… never mind." Goten said, keeping whatever he was going to add to himself, knowing the power of a woman's wrath all to well.

"Okay, you both need to calm down." Aang stated, trying to break up the tension.

"Both? I'M COMPLETELY CALM!" Katara yelled.

Aang straitened out, "I can see that.", the avatar said, as he inched away.

"Man, girls are weird." Goten muttered next to Sokka.

Sokka laughed, "Oh Goten, I have much to teach you."

Time passed, and the group was trying to get to sleep. Except for Katara, that is.

"The stars sure are beautiful, too bad you can't see them Toph." Katara stated, talking directly to Toph.

"What?! Katara, that was just… cruel!", Goten scolded the girl, making her momentarily feel remorse before stubbornly huffing.

Sokka covered his head with his blanket. A fissure of earth was sent toward her, sending her flying onto Sokka.

"How are we supposed to sleep with all this yelling and earth quaking?" Sokka growled, pushing his sister off.

"I don't see her problem. We were all fine leaving everything to help us." Katara growled.

"Some of us didn't have a choice." Goten muttered, back turned to them. His head snapped up, feeling those Ki's from earlier. Toph must of felt them too.

"That train is back!" They both said, jumping up.

"How far? Maybe we can close out eyes for a few minutes." Sokka yawned, pulling the blanket over his head.

"I don't think so, Sokka." Katara, Aang, and Goten stared at the trees to see a smoke trail. They all packed up, but Toph, and then they all took off on Appa.

"How does that thing keep finding us?" Toph asked.

"Maybe they can smell Sokka's sleeping bag from there." Goten suggested lightly, causing Sokka to cross his arms and pout.

"Hmph."

"I doubt it's that, but I'm going to make sure they don't find us again." Aang replied.

After several hours of flying they landed on, or fell on, a small plateau. Appa rolled on his side, letting his passengers fall out of his saddle, while Goten just landed on the grand after following the gaang.

"Ok, forget about setting up camp, I'm gonna find the softest pile of dirt, and going to sleep." Sokka inched over to some rocks in his sleeping bag.

"That's fine, because Toph wasn't going to help anyway." Katara growled.

"Oh, I didn't realize someone didn't need us to tuck her in bed." Toph resorted.

"Come on guys, there's something after us and we don't know what." Aang mumbled, covering his head with his pillow.

"Could be Zuko, haven't seen him since the North Pole." Katara said.

"Zuko?" Goten and Toph asked, not wanting to be left in the dark.

"Just some angry freak with a pony-tail whose tracked us all over the world." Sokka told them.

"What's wrong with pony-tails, Pony-Tail?" Katara resorted.

"This is a warrior's wolf-tail." Sokka stated, face on the ground, pointing at his hair.

"It certainly tells the other warriors that you're fun and perky." Katara smirked.

"A hair style can tell you that?" Goten asked with a naïve look. Sokka despite his exhaustion, face-palmed.

"Anyway, whoever's chasing us couldn't of followed us here. Now everyone just Shhh." Sokka said sleepily. Momo jumped on Sokka and chattered. "No Momo, shhh." Momo ran to the cliff side and chattered desperately. Goten quickly stood up.

"Oh no! Don't tell me." Sokka wined, burying his head in the ground.

"That's impossible. They couldn't of tracked us." Aang told them.

"I can feel them with my own two feet." Toph said.

"And I can sense them." Goten's fist's clentched. They all stood on the cliff and saw a tank looking thing approaching them.

"I say we face them, see who they are and what they want." Aang stated, "They might be friendly."

"Always the optimist." Sokka said sarcastically.

The train opened up to reveal three girls on Mongoose Dragons.

One of the young women had her hair done in a ponytail that let her hair flow all the way down to her waist. She had pale skin and brown eyes, and she was wearing a tank top like shirt that created an arrow shape, rising above her shoulders, which had loose, pink sleeves going down them. She showed off her midriff and belly button with her pink, loose fitting pants with a dark pink skirt like piece.

Another, also with pale skin and shiny black hair up in two small buns and the rest of it down. She wore a double-layered dress with the first layer a red-brown with large sleeves, and layer over it a dark red lined with white, and fingerless dark red gloves.

The last woman, seemingly the leader, also had pale skin. She had cold and cunning amber eyes. Her dark brown hair being held up in a bun with a fire symbol that seemed to signify a crown, with two locks framing her face and dressed in royal Fire Nation armor.

"It's those three girls from Omashu!" Said a surprised Katara, as the Mongoose Dragons crawled up the plateau and they all got into a fighting stance.

"We can take them, three on three." Toph said.

"Um…1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Uh Toph you're counting wrong. There's five of us." Goten concluded.

"Oh, didn't count you and Sokka. No bending." The rest of the group stared at her.

"We can still fight!" Sokka yelled.

"Yeah! And I'm the strongest person on this planet!", Goten whined.

"That's a pretty big claim. Can you back it up?", Azula butted in.

"Ok, three on three plus Sokka and Goten." She smirked. Sokka's face got all red as he tried to control his temper, and Goten sighed.

"Don't count us out just yet Toph. We may not be able to bend, but I'm the strongest one here, and with training, Sokka could be the second.", Goten concluded, making Sokka grin.

Toph said nothing and began focusing on the fight. She bent large rocks to come out of the ground randomly in front the three girls. The Mongoose Dragons they were riding just simply climbed over them.

"Um, anyone think it might be a good idea to leave now?" Sokka asked, and they ran back to Appa. Toph stayed at the edge and bent a large wall out of the rock to block the girls. A blue glow caught Goten's eye as the lead girl went through a series of movements and lightening trailed from her fingertips. The lightening was directed at Toph's rock wall and a large hole was carved into it. "Whoa! Where did you learn the Thunder shock surprise!" He shouted as Toph gaped at them, but quickly bended another wall to avoid a barrage of arrows.

"Appa Yip-Yip." Aang called, snapping the reins.

Hours past, and the Saiyan and Bison were flying side by side. Signs of sleepiness showed from the group, bison, and people alike.

"I can't believe those girls followed us all the way from Omashu." Katara whispered.

"I still think we could of taken them. All we needed was for Goten to blow up the place." Toph sulked.

"Anyway, the blue fire and flying daggers are bad enough. One of those girls did something that took my bending away. That's scary." Katara said.

"Sounds like Chi blocking to me." A voice said. The group turned to Goten, who was casually lying down, facing ahead. "It's a type of fighting style where someone hits the body's pressure points. It renders the opponents limbs and Chi, or Ki, useless." He turned to them. "When my mom was alive, she taught me a few things. Chi blocking was one of them. She may not be a Ki user, but she knew some cool techniques. She sometimes used them on me." He turned forward and chuckled. "Fights like those she won." He smiled, remembering those years when his mom was alive.

"Oh no! The sun is rising!" Sokka whined, gesturing to the sky and letting his arm fall limp. Indeed, the sky had changed color yellow and the bright sun was rising over the mountains. "We've been up all night with no sleep."

"We'll be okay Sokka." Aang assured him.

"Are you sure? I've never not slept before. What if I fall asleep now and something happens? And something always happens!" He yelled, paranoid and freaking out. "Ouch!" Without warning, a tiny yellow, as small as a pencil tip, blast hit his face. He wiped his face free of smoke, unharmed. "Thanks Goten, almost went crazy for a minute."

Goten grinned, then frowned. "Why do I have the feeling I'm going to be doing that a lot?" He mumbled.

"Every time we land those girls are there. We'll have to keep flying." Katara subjected.

Goten looked at Appa. "I don't know if he can keep flying forever. If we need to though, I can carry him and fly us aroud." The sky soon turned blue, and they were flying over clouds.

"So, what's our plan?" Aang yawned."

"Don't know, too tired to think." Toph said sleepily.

"I'm sure we'll come up with something after a short nap." Katara mumbled, laying down next to Sokka.

"Yes, sleep." Sokka smiled. Appa's passengers soon felt the sensation of falling and gripped onto his saddle.

"What's going on!" Toph yelled.

"Appa fell asleep!" Aang yelled, holding on the reigns. The group screamed as gravity pulled them down.

Thud.

"Are we alive?" Sokka asked, eyes closed, and holding onto the saddle.

"Good thing I came along huh?" A cheery voice asked from under them. Soon they discovered Goten, holding Appa above his head, floating in the air.

"Goten, is there anything you can't do?" Sokka asked, trying to spot their new friend.

"At the moment, get some sleep." His voice replied.

"Well, what do we have here?" A gruff voice came. "Just the person we were looking for." There was a thud that sounded like a punch, a surprised yell, and something shot off into the trees, followed by 2 men men wearing strange armor, one with black hair, and the other with a strange blue color to his messy hair.

"Goten!" The group yelled. They once again felt the sensation of falling, and were gripping Appa's saddle for dear life.

"Wake up buddy!" Aang yelled to Appa as he clung to the bison's head. He eventually woke up, and leveled out, but they crashed into the trees in the process and dragged along the ground.

"Appa's exhausted." Aang mumbled, as the group stood up. "Where's Goten?"

"I don't know. What I want to know was who were those men." Katara said, dusting herself off.

"They weren't fire nation, they don't wear armor like that." Sokka said looking up. The group followed his gaze.

"In the mean time, and I hate to say this when we have to find Goten, but we should all get some sleep." Sokka said carrying his sleeping bag.

"Of course, we all could of gotten some sleep if Toph didn't have issues." Katara resorted.

Toph gripped the ground in anger, "WHAT!" She screeched.

"Alright, Alright!" Aang tired breaking the tension. "Everyone's exhausted. Let's just get some rest and then we can find Goten."

"No! I want to hear what Katara has to say. You think I have issues?" She growled.

"I'm just saying. Maybe if you helped out earlier, we could of gotten some sleep, and then maybe we wouldn't be in this situation!" She resorted.

"Your blaming me?" Toph yelled as she and Katara walked closer, but Aang got in between them.

"She's not blaming you." Aang said desperately.

"No, I'm blaming her." Katara growled.

"Hey!" Toph pushed Aang out of the way. "I never asked you for anything. I carry my own weight. Besides, if there's anyone to blame here, it's fuzzball." She yelled, pointing at Appa.

"Your blaming Appa?" Aang asked, angry that she would blame his best friend.

"Yeah! They keep finding us because he's leaving a trail everywhere." She pulled out a few tufts of fur to prove it.

Aang's anger rose. "How dare you blame Appa. He saved your life 3 times today." He jumped off Appa and slowly advanced to the earthbender. "If there's anyone to blame is, it's you. You're always talking about how you carry your own weight, but your not! Appa's been carrying your weight. He never had a problem when it was just the three of us!" He yelled.

Toph turned, and grabbed her bag. "I'm out of here." She mumbled.

"Wait," Sokka stood in front of Toph, who earth bended him out of the way.

"What did I just do?" Aang sat down as soon as Toph left, "I yelled at my earth bending teacher. Now she's gone."

"I know, we're all just trying to get used to each other. And I was so mean to her." Katara sulked.

"Yup, you 2 were pretty much jerks." Sokka stated, drinking a cup of water.

"Thanks Sokka." Katara said sarcastically.

"No problem." He said, ignoring the sarcasm.

"I hope Goten's doing better then us." Aang thought out loud.

* * *

**With Goten.**

"Ouch," Goten got up from his impact and rubbed the back of his head. "Who did that?"

"Oh look, the little boy survived." A gruff voice laughed, soon joined by others. The boy looked up. Floating above him was a man wearing Saiyan armor, and a larger man with a scowl and blue hair... who he recognized. They landed on the ground and Goten got a better look at them.

_Great, first a bunch of creepy girls, and now this. Dang, why does he look so familiar. _Goten racked his brain trying to think.

"Heh, you don't seem that strong anymore." The older guy mused to his son, who didn't move, as he kept his rage filled gaze on Goten.

"W-wait a second… Broly?!", Goten yelled in surprise and revelation.

"Huh? How do you know my son?", Paragus, Broly's father asked in confusion.

"Because… I've killed him before! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", Goten yelled as his ki multiplied 200 fold, and he went straight to Super Saiyan two!

"KAKAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTT!", Broly screamed, as he burst forth from his own body, transforming into the legendary Super Saiyan!

"Heh, shall we begin?", Goten questioned, as his deadly aura flared, and Broly charged while laughing like a maniac.

"W-WHAT?!", Paragus managed to get out, as his son flew right through him, completely evaporating the Saiyan, as he and Goten charged at full power.

"KAKAROT?!", Broly yelled in surprise, as a black rip suddenly appeared in front of him.

"KAMEHAMEHA!", Goten yelled instantly, as he shot his hands forward, thrusting the blue beam into the portal, causing it to collapse on itself before Broly got sent to another universe, while also saving that universes fate.

"HAHAHAHA!", Broly cackled, as he flew through the smoke and grabbed the Super Saiyan's face, slamming it into the rocks below, instantly causing a two mile wide crater to appear below, as Goten somehow managed to grab Broly's hand and stop it from simply erasing the entire planet.

"D-Damn, I might have to go… to the next level!", Goten said in surprise, as Broly's strength continuously increased at a frightening pace, by the thousands, and he began getting the upper hand on Goten.

"DIE!", Broly yelled, as he used his free hand to slam down onto Goten, who instant transmissioned behind him with his right arm extended towards Broly's back, as he yelled out, "BIG BANG ATTACK!(something he learned as a result of being fused with Trunks so many times)", shooting the monster far away, into the desert and causing a nuclear explosion.

However, the Legendary Saiyan recovered quickly and flew back to continue the fight. The two traded blows far past light speed, so it would be impossible for the untrained eye to see any of their movements. Although, if someone could see the fight clearly, they could tell Goten was on the defensive. Broly's massive attacks damaged Goten's guard, and left little room for him to attack, especially since his power was constantly decreasing, while Broly's flew higher and higher.

"DAMN! FUCK IT! I'M ENDING THIS NOW!", Goten yelled with a burst of strength, as he thrust his palm forward, sending Broly flying.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" , Goten yelled at the top of his lungs, as his aura became far brighter than the sun, causing the fire sages and anyone else with an ava-dar(avatar radar, what lets them sense the Avatar state's power.) to instantly freeze in fear.

After the smoke cleared, and Broly recovered, he saw his own demise. Standing before him was Goten, with spiky, golden, back length hair, with constant lightning surrounding him, making the golden fire that was his aura look mild. Goten became a Super Saiyan Three! Broly didn't know what this was, but he knew it was incredible. However, you can't scare a Legendary Super Saiyan, so Broly charged in with all his insanity and might.

"Kaaaaaa…Meeeeee…Haaaaaa…Meeeeee…", Goten said, as he cupped his hands and a blue ball started forming.

"KAKAROT!", Broly yelled, as he shot his most powerful Omega blaster that he could muster, with enough power to eradicate an entire galaxy.

"Ha.", Goten calmly said, pushing his hands forward, as a blue beam erupted from his hands, instantly breaking the green ball, and forcing through Broly's guard, as it sent him into a far away galaxy before dissipating with the Saiyan's entire body gone.

"Phew!", Goten huffed, as he reverted to base form and wiped the sweat from his brow, "Glad that's over!", he finished before teleporting to where he sensed his friends cornering someone.

* * *

**With the Gaang (Excluding Goten).**

Everyone was fighting Azula. Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, and Iroh. Even though it was seven on one, (Toph might have said six plus Sokka on one), it was still hard to defeat the fire bending princess. The odds soon changed again.

"Sup guys, did you miss me?" A familiar voice to the Gaang yelled.

"Goten!" The Gaang cheered.

Goten flashed the Son grin.

Soon the group had Azula backed into a corner. "Well, look at this," She mused, "Traitors and Enemies all working together." Her eyes darted left and right. "I give up, a princess surrenders with honor." She raised her hands up.

Iroh and Zuko took their eyes off Azula for just a minute and glimpsed at their new friend. Then they looked at the boy, wondering how he suddenly appeared from nowhere. Their thoughts were cut short when Azula suddenly moved.

Only Goten was quick enough to catch Azula's fluent motion. To everyone else, it looked as though the blast was a simple flash flying towards Iroh. A blast of fire came from her finger tips. However, just before it hit, Goten appeared in front of him and waved the blue flame away like it was nothing, with a smirk on his face.

"Now!" Toph yelled. They all attacked Azula fiercely(save for Goten), creating a huge black cloud of dust and smoke. When it cleared, she was gone. Zuko stepped forward, but Iroh stopped him. "Zuko, we must go."

"But uncle-."

Iroh dragged Zuko away, rather forcefully. Everyone else that remained stood by Goten, in awe of his latest feat.

"Listen Toph, I'm sorry about earlier." Katara apologized.

"It's my fault, I shouldn't of snapped. I can understand why you guys were mad. Let's just get some sleep." She and Katara headed off toward where they left Appa.

Goten blinked. "What the heck happened while I was fighting Broly?" But Sokka and Aang had already started to follow the girls. He shrugged, then proceeded to chase after them and get some much needed sleep.

* * *

**With Goku and Trunks.**

"Trunks!", Goku yelled at his student as they were eating ramen, making the boy spit his food out in surprise.

"W-what?!", the boy choked.

"It's Goten! I just felt him go Super Saiyan Three!", the Saiyan explained, shocking the boy.

"W-what?! Did he get teleported again?", Trunks questioned.

"I don't think so, but why not?", Goku asked in genuine confusion.

"He must've found a way to avoid the portals or something.", Trunks concluded as he continued wolfing down his ramen.

"Well… I guess you're right. I mean, he can't be in danger now, so, I guess we can rest easy until we hear from the others.", Goku thought out loud, "Oh hey, by the way, I signed you up for something called, "The Chunnin exams", it sounds pretty fun. You get to be on a team with Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke, if they take them.", Goku told him.

"Meh. I don't know, I'm already the strongest person on this planet.", Trunks said, making Goku raise a brow.

"Oh? So should I go Super Saiyan God and test that theory?", Goku said, making Trunks deadpan.

"No fair, you don't count…", the half Saiyan continued eating, making Goku laugh.

* * *

**With Naruto, Sakura and Konohamaru.**

"That hurt you little piece of shit!", the strange man with purple face paint said, as he held Konohomaru by the collar.

"Don't. We'll get yelled at later.", the blond beside him reminded the man.

"I'm sorry I was messing around…", Sakura bleakly apologized, wondering who these two were.

"HEY FATASS! LET HIM GO!", Naruto screamed in rage, as the man simply looked to him and scoffed while Konohamaru choked for air.

"Let's play a little before boss comes.", the man said, as Naruto screamed and charged at him.

"Bastard!", Naruto yelled, before the man moved his finger, and somehow tripped Naruto.

"Boy, leaf genin sure are weak.", the man concluded.

"Let go of me…", Konohamaru choked out, as Naruto stood up.

"HEY YOU FAT PIG! IF YOU DON'T LET HIM GO, I'LL MAKE YOU PAY! FATASS IDIOT!", the blond yelled to the boy who called him annoying.

"Basically, I hate midgets. Especially the younger ones that are rude… makes me want to kill them.", the man said, as he held up his fist.

"Oh well, I'm not involved.", the blond concluded.

"Bastard!", Naruto again yelled, as the mans fist came down.

However, before he could move, a silver flash appeared, and his fist was caught!

"Maybe you should try picking on someone your own size… not me though, 'cause you'd stand not even a ghost of a chance.", Trunks said, as everyone gasped, seeing how easily the lavender haired boy stopped the other boys fist.

"What are you bastards doing in our village?", Sasuke said coolly, as he sat on a tree branch.

"Ah, two more guys who piss me off.", the boy said, as he pulled his hand away from Trunks, and dropped Konohamaru.

"Get lost!", Sasuke said carelessly.

"Kyaa! So cool! Get him Sasuke!", Sakura cheered.

"Yeah, and you too, red head.", Trunks said, pointing in the direction of a boy who was standing upside down on a tree branch, making everyone's eyes widen.

"W-what?!", the blond girl stuttered in shock that someone could so easily see through the red heads stealth.

"Hm? How did you know I was here?", the boy said coyly as he crumbled into sand and appeared on the ground, standing with his arms crossed.

"Please, I can sense that demon inside you from a mile away, just like Naruto's.", Trunks revealed, shocking everyone.

"What?! How does he know about the-", Temari didn't get the chance to finish, as Kankuro covered her mouth.

"Demon? What's he mean boss?", Konohamaru asked the blond, as he tugged at his pants.

"Trunks, don't reveal anymore.", a new voice added, as Goku simply… appeared next to Trunks, shocking all but him, Trunks, Sakura and Naruto.

"What?! W-who are you?!", Temari yelled out in shock.

"Oh, I'm these four's sensei.", Goku said, pointing to Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Trunks.

"Uh I'm not your student.", Sakura added in.

"Fine then, but you'll miss out on getting stronger I guess.", the Saiyan replied, making the pinkette shrug.

"A sensei?", Gaara questioned, "You can't be human… What are you?!", the boy finished, clutching his head, as his eyes bulged.

"A Saiyan.", Goku simply said.

"_Mother, why are you so afraid?_", Gaara questioned his inner demon, "K-Kankuro, Temari, we must leave."

"Y-yes.", Temari and Kankuro agreed, as they started walking off.

"Hey, I want to know your name first.", Sasuke asked.

"Me?", Temari said, blushing.

"No, the gourd."

"I'm Gaara of the dessert, I'm also interested in you two.", Gaara said looking to Trunks and Sasuke.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

"And I'm Trunks Briefs."

"_He's so cute with his purple hair._", Temari thought to herself while blushing.

"I'll see you two… later.", Gaara said, before the trio jumped away.

"You three can come out now.", Trunks said, appearing back in the tree behind three sound ninja.

"W-What?!", the leader stuttered, before they all dashed away.

"So Goku-sensei, why'd you come all the way out here?", Naruto asked, with his arms crossed behind his back.

"Well, I came for Trunks.", he admitted, gaining the boys attention.

"What for? Something to do with Goten?"

"Yeah, what happened to him anyway?", Sasuke asked in curiosity.

"Nothing, he's just sick. Anyway Trunks, since Goten's 'sick', you're allowed to be on team 7 for the Chunin exams!", Goku said loudly, making the three genin smile widely, knowing they couldn't lose now.

* * *

**So everyone, how'd you like the chapter? I made it super long so you wouldn't be mad about it taking so long. Anyway, I might not be able to update for another month or so, until school gets out, so… yeah. Also, I will not be updating until we reach 50 comments. That's only 3, so get to it, and I'll see you next time, on DBU!**

**Next time, on DBU: **Goten breaks his promise, Gohan and Vegeta fight… someone, and Tora gets for a miracle. "SARUHAMEHA!"


	8. Author note

**Hey everybody! So, I know that the last thing you want to see right now are authors notes, but I want to have at least a few more reviews before I update. Also, if you want the update to come out, then don't post wierd comments like the ones that I had to delete for... extreme weirdness. I won't say what they were, but just know that they were not... right. Anyway, just comment more, it is very appreciated. Well, that's about it, so just review, and goodbye!**


End file.
